


Song Inspired Shorts Collection

by Summertrap



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Armed Robbery, Attempted Murder, Blood, Body Modification, Bonnie & Clyde dynamic, Broken nose, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Death Threats, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I can't help it ;___;, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of scars, Mentions of Sex, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not adding anymore tags to save people scrolling, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE CONSULT CHAPTER NOTES FOR FUTURE WARNINGS!, Phantom Limb Pain, Piercings, Polyamory, Potential Redeemed!Quan Chi, Prison breakout, Rare Pairings, Referenced Abduction, Referenced Drugging, Rough Sex, Sexual Language, Sober character considers having sex with a character too drunk to consent, Spit As Lube, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide Attempt, Suicide By Proxy, Torture, Toxic Relationship, forced redemption, horror movie cliches, implied BDSM, implied repeating cycle, lack of trust in a relationship, lots of AU's incoming, non-sexual nudity, now with added porn, potential threat towards a child, they don't but its there i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 57,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertrap/pseuds/Summertrap
Summary: Short Mortal Kombat Fanfic's inspired by whatever random songs the shuffle on my Itunes library decides to spit out at me.Tags and rating subject to change as I continue to write, please consult chapter notes for chapters individual warnings. Lyrics of songs may contain triggering or uncomfortable topics and language.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Frost, Cassie Cage/Frost/Kira, Cassie Cage/Kira, Erron Black/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Harumi Hasashi, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Smoke, Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Raiden/Jax, Sektor/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Shang Tsung/Fujin, Shinnok/Fujin
Comments: 77
Kudos: 141





	1. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me (call me) on the line  
> Call me, call me any, anytime  
> Call me (call me) I'll arrive  
> When you are ready we can share the wine  
> Call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang, brief unnamed appearance from Smoke.  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern AU, Drinking/Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Hickeys/Love Bites  
>  **Song:** [Call me - Blondie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tykf2xYPNdc)
> 
> In my ongoing efforts to fight my anxiety, hello here is some fanfiction.  
> Idea of this collection is basically I set my Itunes to shuffle and try to write something based on which song comes up? It's based on an old writing meme from back when Livejournal was a thing, except in that you only had the time that the song lasted to write, which... Uh... I'm not doing because I write super slow LMAO.  
> They won't be particularly long, and some may be super loosely based on the song that inspired it but ehhhhh.  
> So yes. Please do not judge me on my tastes in music, I am already aware it's all over the place. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Entering the bar, Erron hadn't had any hopes of what he would experience inside. No expectations of a cute woman or man, no one who maybe had a few too many drinks and no one to dance with.

And yet here was a cute man, who'd introduced himself as Kuai, who'd definitely had a few too many drinks and was happily pushing himself closer to Erron as they danced. Hell, Kuai didn't even complain when Erron bit the shell of his ear and left hickeys down his neck. His teeth at the Kuai's adams apple left the cute man gasping and encouraged Kuai's hands to get a little friendlier, trailing down Erron's back towards his ass. It took Erron everything in his being not to drag the man to the bathroom and fuck him right there and then.

Then some fucker just had to come and ruin it.

“Kuai. You're drunk. We need to go,” a grey haired man stated, pulling at Kuai's arm. Erron felt himself grunt at the intrusion and Kuai whine lightly. “Come on,” The grey haired man hissed again.

Kuai let out a disappointed sigh, but still leaned in close to Erron and with a drunken giggle, “Thanks for dancing with me.” Erron felt Kuai pushing something into the pocket of his jeans and stared down at him with his head tilted. “Call me~” Kuai all but purred, before gently giving Erron a peck on the cheek and finally allowing himself to be dragged away by his friend, who throughout this whole process had done nothing but glare daggers at Erron.

Once gone, Erron reached into his pocket, to see what had been pushed in. To his surprise was a napkin, with a phone number and the name “Kuai Liang” along with it. Erron raised an eyebrow, _when'd he even have the chance to write this down?_

_Well. Does that matter?_ Erron supposed it didn't, as he took his phone out to transfer the number into it. _Definitely not the last time I'll be seein' you, Darlin'._

Oh, Erron couldn't wait to text him in the morning.


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause you are the piece of me  
> I wish I didn't need  
> Chasing relentlessly  
> Still fight and I don't know why  
> If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Relationship is built up to potentially be something toxic, but proves not to be.  
>  **Song:** [Clarity - Zedd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lur-rvf6A1c)
> 
> Don't really have much to say on this one tbh. Hanzo and Kuai's relationship by all accounts should be toxic, and yet they are somehow one of the most wholesome ships. lmao.

Love rarely worked like it did in Johnny Cage movies.

Kuai learnt that the hard way.

Because out of all the people in the world he could have fallen in love with, why did it have to be Hanzo Hasashi?

He could have fallen for anyone really. So why had he fallen for Hanzo? It didn't make sense, to have such loathing for the same person you love so deeply that your heart just can't handle it. Love was supposed to be a beautiful thing, so why did this love cause Kuai such pain? A fine line between love and hate was all very well, but gods at least let him alternate between those states rather than feel them at the exact same time.

They were soul mates, always destined to meet, always destined to fight, always destined to fall in love. Destiny truly was a cruel mistress if she believed that this was what his life was intended to be like. Their love was completely and utterly nonsensical. Kuai struggled to get his head around it so frequently.

And there was no way this could ever end happily. No way they could ever make this work and they'd both end up happy and healthy at the end. Too much blood in their joint past, too much hurt, too much anger and too many lies.

No. This could only ever end in heartbreak.

And yet...

The first time Kuai had uttered the words “I love you” it had felt so good. Like all the planets had aligned and given him this one thing to cling to. If this really was as wrong as Kuai's head tried to tell him, why did it feel so right?

Hanzo's arms enveloping him, staring into the other man's eyes, so deep brown and beautiful they almost buried Kuai from those emotions alone. So many night's in his embrace, the smell of cinders and ember almost intoxicating. The feeling of those lips on his, Hanzo's hands on his hips, exploring every inch of his skin and bringing such pleasures that Kuai had only ever dreamed of before.

This love, that by all accounts should be a tragedy, was something so pure, so innocent that it made Kuai want to cry from happiness. He could never have imagined that he deserved this kind of love.

In spite of everything, Hanzo Hasashi was Kuai Liang's clarity.

And he would never have it any other way.


	3. Smoothie King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true  
> And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you  
> So add it up and break it down  
> It's not that hard to figure out  
> You're crazy and I'm crazy about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Frost  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern AU, Cynical outlook on love, Playful insults between partners, Briefly mentioned Body Modification  
>  **Song:** [Smoothie King - Bowling For Soup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psPnjvCew3c)
> 
> Again, not much to say. I just feel like Cassie and Frost suited this song so *shrug*

“Love is just a thing made up by corporate assholes to sell Valentines day cards,” Cassie stated with a grin. Frost looked at her with her brows drawn, there was almost a trace of being impressed by what Cassie had just said. _Almost_.

“God. Yeah. Could you imagine what life would be like if we were that stupid and believed in love?” Frost gave a disgusted look before taking a sip of her smoothie. She suddenly pointed at a young couple, leaning across a table and god they were just trying way too hard to convince the world they were in love if you asked Cassie. “I mean, look at those losers. Why try so hard to convince everyone your totally in love like that?”

“So you can convince yourself?” Cassie snorted, god it was so stupid. A traitorous part of her mind questioned, _but what about you and Frost?_ The rational part of her mind replied, _what about me and Frost? We are definitely not in love_. “God, can you imagine being so fucking dull that your whole life revolves around letting everyone else know your a couple?”

Frost shook her head and gave that smirk she tended to give when something amused her but she didn't want to admit it. Cassie loved that smirk.

“You have that smirk again,” Cassie teased, gently elbowing Frost's ribs. Frost scoffed. “You do!”

“I do not,” Frost muttered. Cassie reached over and poked the corner of Frost's mouth. “Oi quit it!” Frost pulled her head back, but there was an enormous grin on her face now. “You are such a dumbass.”

Cassie burst out laughing as Frost pushed her face away. This was definitely not love! Love didn't involve enjoying whenever your partner called you a dumbass to the point you actively tried to get them to call you it.

Sure, Frost was all Cassie could think about, but all that meant was that she wasn't straight. It wasn't like they ever looked longingly into each others eyes, or called each other overly cutesy pet names. Sure, they'd kiss and hold hands and they'd fall asleep in bed together, with Cassie's arms around the smaller woman's body.

But when they woke up Cassie would tease Frost about being little spoon again and they'd have a pretend fight ending in one of them on top of the other while they giggled like idiots.

“Wanna go get our noses pierced?” Frost broke Cassie out of her thoughts.

“Why?”

“Dunno, just feels like something we should do,” Frost explained with a shrug, and Cassie couldn't help but cackle because man, that was so stupid and impulsive, but wasn't that just so _them_?

“Sure, but we're going to a proper studio,” Cassie stuck her tongue out and reached to grab Frost's hand as they both started to walk in the direction of the closest place she knew of. “No piercing gun bullshit, we aren't straight!”

It was Frost's turn to laugh uncontrollably this time, her grip on Cassie's hand tightening slightly as she wheezed unable to catch her breathe.

No, in Cassie's mind, this was not love. This was something way fucking better.


	4. Amaranth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
> The tears of snow-white sorrow  
> Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
> In a land of the daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Shinnok/Fujin, Cetrion  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Kronika Wins AU, Enemies to Lovers, Interrupted romantic moment  
>  **Song:** [Amaranth - Nightwish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vmSKzg7nEg)
> 
> Most People: I ship this ship based on canon evidence and their chemistry.  
> Me: This ship came to me in a dream once, and now I can't let it go.  
> Yeah I don't know where this ship came from, like, I thought about it for like 5 seconds and then that was it, I became the captain and sole sailor of it.  
> This is technically part of a bigger AU I have going on called the "Kronika Wins AU". One day I will actually do more than little snippets of it, but the basic idea is it's going off the MK11 ending where Kronika wins (hence the title). I sometimes affectionately call it "the everything has gone to shit timeline", because everything has gone to shit. The major difference is that neither Raiden or Liu Kang exist, so it lands to Fujin and Shinnok to team up and try and put everything right.  
> Also Cetrion absolutely has annoying little sister energy and that is the only way I choose to portray her!

Shinnok looked out from the archway, watching as the rain practically slammed down on the tiled floor outside the sky temple. It was always like this up here, not that he minded, even as violent as the rain was, it was weirdly peaceful. Like the rain was trying to wash away the uncertainty of what would happen next.

“We do not have long.” Fujin's voice broke him away from his thoughts and the rain. The wind god walked over, gazing outside with a frown. “If Cetrion is right, Kronika will soon make her move.”

“Indeed.” Shinnok nodded but continued to look over at Fujin. He looked so tired, and Shinnok supposed he was. “You look troubled.”

“I am,” Fujin confirmed, rubbing his hand alongside his chin. Fujin was so much more mature now than when they met thousands of years ago, and yet he was still as handsome as ever. “I worry that if we do not succeed, if we do not stop her, we will have to do this all over again.” Fujin shoulders slumped as he lent against the archway. “I do not know if I have the strength to start from the beginning again... I...” He paused, looking across at Shinnok, face contorted in what Shinnok could only describe as agony. “I do not wish to have to hate you all over again.”

Shinnok hummed, reaching forward to brush a strand of hair from Fujin's face. “That is my fear also, these years pitted against each other has taken more than I can bare.” His hand traced Fujin's temple gently, before settling to cup the other mans cheek. “We will succeed in this plan, and we will start a new beginning that is best for all, especially one where we can finally live without heartache.”

Fujin's smile was small, but Shinnok noticed it regardless, as the wind god closed his eyes and all but lent into Shinnok's touch. Slowly they both lent forward, Shinnok hesitated briefly, unsure if he should proceed, but when Fujin's arms slowly wrapped around his neck, he felt his bravery return and-

“We are ready to- Oh.”

Both Shinnok and Fujin's head's snapped to where Cetrion stood starring at them, looking like she'd just been punched in the face.

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked, her voice all innocence and light, but Shinnok could see the amused glint in her eyes. _Oh, I will never hear the end of this._ Regardless, he pulled back from Fujin, just as Fujin retracted his arms.

“N-No, we were just...” Fujin stammered out, his face going bright red, seemingly trying to look at anything except Shinnok and Cetrion. “Well. I...” He combed a hand through his hair. “Apologies, Cetrion, did you need something?”

“I just wished to inform you, that we are ready for debriefing when you are,” She replied, a small smirk emerging on her face as she gave Shinnok a look. _Oh blast it._

“Ah. I see. Good! I will... Uh... I will go... And do that... Now...” Fujin awkwardly made his way past the both of them. “If you will excuse me...” He practically ran off to where the rest of Earthrealms defenders would be awaiting him.

Shinnok made eye contact with Cetrion, still looking at him in a weirdly gleeful way.

“Do not,” he warned as he started to make his way past her, to follow where Fujin had ran off to.

“Do not what, brother?” She asked, once more gaining that innocent tone, tilting her head slightly and hiding her hands behind her back.

He held up a finger to stop her from speaking any further. “No.”

And then he just continued walking, trying to hide his own embarrassment with annoyance, and desperately trying to ignore the delighted giggles of his sister.

_Blast it all!_


	5. Wish We Were Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're scared  
> But don't leave this place  
> Just turn around  
> And let me see your face  
> And now you're crying  
> And you hold me  
> And you whisper in my ear  
> Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh  
> Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh  
> Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh  
> I wish we were older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Frost  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** High School AU, Homophobia (Explicit, implied and feared), Fear of being attacked, Fear that homophobia will ever end.  
>  **Song:** [Wish We Were Older - Metro Station](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zch6-M6rfzw)
> 
> Man, this one was kinda rough to write. IDK what high school is like these days, but when I was there it was kinda rough to be a lesbian.  
> This isn't completely based off my own experiences, the only other out lesbian at my school didn't particularly like me and I didn't get invited to my schools prom (long story), but I did get the age old fun experience of being told that some girls didn't like being in the changing rooms with me, so y'know, there's that! I do remember wishing I was older a lot so... Yeah. :)  
> I hope high school's better these days and you guys reading this don't/didn't have to experience this feeling of wishing you could be older.

Cassie held Frost around the waist, she desperately tried to ignore the pointed looks the other teenagers around them were giving them. She wanted so badly for this night to be good, for both of them. Movie's had lead her to believe that prom was meant to be a magical night where dreams came true.

So why did she want to cry so badly?

She heard a girl to the side very loudly 'whisper' to her friend about how gross this was. She saw the way a few jocks glared them down, hands balled into fists. She saw the way the teachers looked on, clearly uncomfortable by the two girls display of affection, clearly not intending to intervene if something should go down.

Cassie wondered if the rest of her life would be like this? Constantly on edge and fearful that someone would attack her simply for the crime of loving another girl. She would never understand how this could be seen as wrong, while other's hate could be right.

Frost wouldn't look at her face either. That just made it worse. Cassie lifted a hand up to her girlfriend's chin and tilted it up. She tried to offer a reassuring smile, and to give Frost credit, she did try to smile back.

“Hey. This won't last forever,” Cassie tried to reassure her, even if she had her doubts. “Trust me. We'll be okay, things will be better when we're older.”

Frost blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she glanced over at the jocks, looking more and more like they were about to strike. Frost gulped and looked up at Cassie. She looked so sad, and Cassie never wanted her to look that sad ever again.

“I wish we were older,” Frost whispered, leaning her head against Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie could do nothing except hold her, trying to keep the tears at bay, trying to keep how much the school's judgement hurt her. She just kept telling herself that one day, they would both be okay, away from the judgemental eyes of close minded people who would never understand. Of the day when her dad would walk her down the isle, and she looked into Frost's eyes as they both said “I do”.

One day, when they were older.

She wished they were older.


	6. Bedshaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll follow me back  
> With the sun in your eyes  
> And on your own  
> Bedshaped on legs of stone  
> You'll knock on my door  
> And up we'll go  
> In white light  
> I don't think so  
> But what do I know? What do I know?  
> I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** (Possibly) Modern AU, Bodily Injuries (Cuts and Bruises), Keeping secrets from one's partner, Lack of trust in a relationship  
>  **Song:** [Bedshaped - Keane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai_QYVj5RnQ)
> 
> I don't know what's going on in this one, I just know I kinda dig whatever I wrote here. There's a continuation in a later chapter, and I think as I get songs that inspire me I'll keep revisiting whatever this AU is. I don't have any solid plans for it, just if a song feels right for it i'll shove it in.

Really the last thing Kuai should have expected on his doorstep at 3 in the morning was Hanzo, and yet it no longer surprised him when it happened. The rain had come down heavy, and he was thoroughly soaked, but even the rain hadn't managed to wash away the blood stains. Kuai had hesitated, before finally letting him into his home.

He didn't ask what happened. He used to, back when they first met and started dating but every time he was met with various reasons why he couldn't get an answer to that question. Even so, he herded Hanzo into his bathroom, making short work of getting the first aid kit while Hanzo started to remove his clothes. This was just the routine, and how this went.

Just because it was routine didn't mean he had to be comfortable with it.

Despite his frustrations, he still gently washed out Hanzo's wounds, straddling his lap as he did. It was bad this time, the wounds clearly from a beer bottle that had seemingly been thrown at him, shattering and leaving shards embedded in his skin, both large and small. He didn't voice the concern, just grabbed a pair of tweezers and tried to gently pull them out as carefully as he could.

As he concentrated, he felt Hanzo's hand reach to his forehead and gently stroke a few strands of stray hair out of the way. Kuai did his best to ignore it, even more so when the hand trailed down his torso found the bottom of his tank top, and slowly started to lift it.

He tried not to flinch when Hanzo's hand found the bruises that laced his ribs, but couldn't help the wince when it was pressed down on.

“I'm sorry,” Hanzo muttered, like he meant it, like he'd been the one to cause them. “What happened?”

“Shouldn't I be the one asking that?” he grumbled, as he managed to pull the last of the glass from the wound and reaching for the alcohol rub.

“Maybe,” Hanzo chuckled, completely devoid of humour. Hanzo shifted slightly, running his hand along Kuai's side, staring at more of the bruises that laced his side. “Jesus, how many are there?”

Kuai didn't answer. Those bruises were difficult to explain, even to someone he loved so dearly. Hanzo didn't pressure him, but there was something in the way he looked at Kuai that seemed to suggest he was taking Kuai's silence as some form of petty comeuppance for his own silence on such matters.

Kuai reached for some padding, placing it against the wound and wrapping around some bandages to keep it secure and hopefully put enough pressure on to stop the bleeding. Hanzo's hand ran down his side, still tracing the bruises that stained Kuai's skin.

“You know I will always return to you,” his voice rumbled, watching as Kuai finished his work with the bandages.

“You'll follow me back with the sun in your eyes,” Kuai confirmed, remembering word for word what the elder man had once told him. Hanzo gave a satisfied sounding hum, finally moving his hand away from Kuai's injuries. Instead he brushed away yet more of Kuai's hair's that had come loose, and kissed him gently between the eyes.

Deciding Hanzo needed no other medical attention, Kuai chose to lean forward, resting his head in the crook of Hanzo's neck. Hanzo's arms snaked around him, protectively, like he was trying to stop any more misfortune from happening to the other man.

Maybe one day, he could tell Hanzo how he got those injuries, and on that same day, Hanzo would explain how he kept getting his.

_I don't think so,_ Kuai glumly thought to himself, even as he melted ever so slightly at the way Hanzo began to rub circles into his hips, _but what do I know?_


	7. Happy Little Boozer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees himself as the saviour of the world  
> His will is strong and he's feeling good  
> I've known him since the first taste of beer  
> I will meet him many times in a year  
> Happy little, Happy little, Happy little boozer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage  
>  **Rating:** M, bordering on E for some language  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Drinking/Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Sober Character briefly considers having sex with a character too drunk to consent (Nothing is acted upon, but it is touched on briefly), Sexual Language/Mentions of Sex  
>  **Song:** [Happy Little Boozer - Korpiklaani](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijMI9_CI8W4)
> 
> Apparently I just really like the idea of Kuai being a really affectionate and flirty drunk. Also I imagine he hasn't really drunk all that much in his life so is a total lightweight.  
> I have... a lot of songs about drinking for someone who rarely drinks so... expect this head canon to pop up again sometime LMAO.

There was something oddly endearing about watching Grandmaster Sub Zero get drunk.

The man was usually so stoic and so closed off, at least that's how he seemed to Erron, that seeing him in any other state was almost humanising. The fearful cryomancer was just as susceptible to alcohol as anyone else was.

So watching Sub Zero genuinely giggle, and sway with effort of keeping himself up on his feet was fairly entertaining. Watching him drunkly try and tell his comrades that he was thankful to have them in his life was adorable. Him trying to explain to Cassie how proud he was of her and her team was also slightly hilarious.

And quite frankly all that seemed almost right, he wouldn't have expected it, but it seemed the natural progression of Sub Zero's character.

So when Sub Zero finally managed to stumble to where he was, Erron wasn't sure what to expect, but had a good feeling about it.

Sub Zero swayed on his feet for a few seconds, before finally deciding to keep hold of the bar for stabilisation was for the best. He looked at Erron for a few seconds, before a strange smile came over his face and he slurred “Hellooooo, Black~”

“Howdey,” He replied, tilting his hat and earning a little snicker for his trouble. “How can I help you Grandmaster?”

“You know,” Sub Zero started, suddenly looking quite serious, and reaching his hand to Erron's cheek. “Y'should... Um... Should keep your mask off more often.”

“Oh really?” he replied with a smirk, reaching up to hold Sub Zero's hand that was still on his face. “And why's that?”

“Cause your actually really rather handsome,” Sub Zero stumbled forward slightly, and Erron just about managed to catch him. “And... You have really pretty eyes... but you don't wear a mask over your eyes so it's not a big deal...”

Erron couldn't help the absolutely stupid grin plastering his face, apparently, as well as being an affectionate drunk, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was also a flirty drunk. And Erron was the person he'd decided to flirt with.

Erron managed to swing the shorter man's arms over his shoulders before wrapping his own around Sub Zero's waist. Face to face like this he could see the glossed over look in Kuai's eyes and the blush heating up his cheeks. _God he's fucking wasted, we've only been here a couple of hours, how much has he drunk?_

“Oh yeah?” He opted not to point out to Sub Zero how drunk he was, instead focusing on the fact he was being flirted with. “Well, I reckon you should leave your mask off too, seems an awful shame to hide such a cute face.”

Sub Zero started to laugh again, leaning his head against Erron's chest. “You smell good too,” He added, slightly muffled since his face was covered by Erron's clothes.

“Ain't you a sweetheat,” he replied, feeling Sub Zero's chest heaving up and down, clearly still laughing.

To say he was tempted was an understatement. He hadn't gotten laid in almost 6 months and here was someone practically giving it away. Normally he wouldn't have given it much thought, because by this point he would have been equally as drunk. But he wasn't even tipsy, while Sub Zero was so intoxicated he seemed ready to collapse. The image of an angry cryomancer chasing his ass, more than a little peeved that he'd been taken advantage of, was quite a vivid one. He didn't really want to take the chance.

“Alright darlin' as much as I would love to see you in my bed...” Sub Zero snorted at that, clearly amused by, or maybe even liking, the idea, “I think that may have to wait 'til your a lil more on the sober side.”

“Mmm, maybe~” Sub Zero allowed himself to be manhandled until Erron was supporting his weight and practically dragging him across the room to someone from Earthrealm who could hopefully make sure the man got back to his temple in one piece. “Mmmaybe you should come visit me... Cause I really think I'd like to try ridin' you, cowboy~”

_Oh boy._

“Well, hardly an offer I can refuse, ain't it?” He finally made his way to Johnny Cage, who looks across at them with an unsure look. “Cage, uh... The grandmaster here might be a lil' drunk right now. Think you can make sure he gets home okay?”

“Jesus really?” Johnny questions, walking over and frowning while he tipped Sub Zero's head back. “Hey Ice Cube, you doing alright there?”

“Johnny!” Sub Zero suddenly exclaimed, finally pulled away from Erron and engulfing Johnny in a hug instead. “I d-don't get to tell you much... But... But I love you~ You are the best friend~ Love you so much...”

Sub Zero's speech dissolved into mumbles as Johnny blinked a couple of times. “Uh... How much have you had to drink?”

“I think... Think I've had 6 glasses of wine and... And Cassandra said... We played a game... And had shots... so I had about 10...” There was a beat of silence. “Or maybe 20...”

“Ah. I see, guy who rarely gets drunk, thus is a lightweight is introduced to drinking games, no wonder your almost paralytic mate,” Johnny commented finally managing to pry Sub Zero off him and instead managed to get him into a similar position Sub Zero had previously been with Erron. “Thanks... For looking out for him. I'll make sure he gets home.”

“My thanks,” Erron replied with another tip of his hat, as Johnny started to try and convinced Sub Zero to walk with him. Before they turned away completely Sub Zero managed to turn his attention to Erron one last time.

“Remember to come visit me, handsome cowboy~” Sub Zero reminded, before blowing Erron a kiss. Erron had a bite his lip, while Johnny managed to finally get the other man to stumble away with him. Erron swore he could hear Sub Zero reiterating the point that he loved Johnny and his friendship once again.

The question of if Sub Zero would even remember inviting him to his temple barely crossed his mind, in his head, he was already making plans for his next bout of free time and the journey to Earthrealm.


	8. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On my knees, I'll ask  
> Last chance for one last dance  
> 'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
> All of Hell to hold your hand  
> I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
> Give anything, but I won't give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Fear of a loved one not returning? Being lost? IDK man this one's pretty tame tbh.  
>  **Song:** [Far Away - Nickelback](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BM2AxWIfqk)
> 
> I know Nickelback are kind of a meme, and the reason I have so many of their songs in my library is because of a memey AF mixtape my friend made me years ago, but I'm still gonna try and take them seriously for this thing I'm doing lmao.  
> Not gonna lie tho, I do kind of genuinely like this song, you are all free to abandon me now.

He'd almost died on this mission.

It was meant to be routine recon in the Netherrealm, and yet it had almost ended in disaster. Hanzo and the small team of Shirai Ryu he'd taken with him had gotten a lot deeper into the Netherrealm than they'd intended. A mission that was meant to take a week took almost two months. It wasn't like he could just warp them all out either, he couldn't guarantee the safety of his team if he did.

Even so, they'd finally managed to make it back to Earthrealm, all in one piece.

But his time away had given him time to reflect. Especially on his relationship with Kuai Liang.

So when he finally, after two months of being AWOL and a couple of days of debrief with Special Forces, managed to make it to the steps of the Lin Kuei temple, he expected his lover to be angry with him, being far away for far too long.

Instead, what he got was Kuai Liang practically sprinting at him and all but tackling him in an attempt to hug him. The force of it sent both of them barreling to the floor with a thud. Kuai clung to him like he was scared that letting go would cause Hanzo to just disappear before his eyes.

“Uh. Hi,” Hanzo awkwardly managed to breathe out. He pushed himself until he was sitting, Kuai still holding on for dear life, head buried in Hanzo's chest. “I... Take it you missed me?”

“I was so worried,” Kuai muttered, letting go just long enough to move his arms around Hanzo's neck. “I was so sure I'd lost you.”

Hanzo stroked Kuai's hair, causing the other man to finally look at him. “Sorry,” He said gently, kissing Kuai's forehead. “Who am I to make you worry so?”

Kuai laughed slightly, wiping away some tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. “I'm just... So glad you're back with me.”

Hanzo let Kuai just hold on for as long as it took for him to calm down. Eventually Kuai's grip loosened, and Hanzo was able to usher him onto his feet. He had a lot to say after all, and he needed Kuai to be in the right mindset for it.

“Kuai I...” He started, seeing the clear concern on Kuai's face as he spoke. “While I have been away, I've had... A lot of time to think... To... Reflect...”

“On?” Kuai was looking nervous, and Hanzo couldn't exactly blame him because this line of wording definitely didn't sound good.

“Us... Our relationship...” He reached for Kuai's hand, physical assurance that it wasn't a bad reflection. Kuai looked confused, but appeared to want Hanzo to continue. “I thought about... How much you mean to me... The thought of not coming home to you killed me inside. You deserve someone who will always come back to you.”

“You did,” Kuai tried to assure him, reaching a cold hand out to Hanzo's face. Hanzo leaned into it, pushing cool fingertips to his too warm skin.

“I love you. Knowing you were waiting for me gave me the strength to go on.” He squeezed Kuai's hands, feeling comfort when Kuai Liang squeezed back. “I would walk through all of hell, just to hold your hand.”

He pulled away, letting go of Kuai, feeling how the other man's hands almost chased after him. He took a deep breath, feeling at the small jewellery box he had in his pocket.

“I do not want to leave you like that ever again, and I want a way for you to know that no matter what physical distance comes between us that I will always be there.” He finally pulled the box from his pocket, holding it tightly in his hands while Kuai eyed it suspiciously. “So with that in mind, there is a question I have to ask you.”

And just like that he was down on one knee. A sudden wave of understanding came over Kuai's face, as he covered his mouth with his hands in shock.

“Kuai Liang, will you marry me?”

There was silence for a tense few seconds, and Hanzo almost wondered if Kuai was about to turn him down until he heard the rough raw sob come from Kuai's mouth. Finally Kuai managed to pull his hands away from his mouth, nodding as he finally managed to croak out “Yes.” Kuai bit his lip and gave a half laugh half whine, “Yes, I will marry you.”

Hanzo took the ring from it's case, slipping it onto Kuai's finger. It was a simple silver band, but he knew that Kuai was not one for fancy things, it was the meaning of things he looked for.

Hanzo stood up, embracing his now fiancé in his arms. Kuai's wrapped around his neck as he feverishly kissed Hanzo's entire face in small bouts. Usually Hanzo would tease Kuai when he did this by mockingly telling him he was smothering him, but right then and there, he didn't wish to spoil the moment. And he couldn't lie he was rather enjoying the affections given.

Kuai pulled back, just long enough to smile through his tears of joy, a wobbly “I love you so much,” escaping from his lips before he was back to showering his lover in kisses.

There would be a lot to plan, but Hanzo was certain of one thing.

He would always come home to his Kuai Liang.


	9. Take Me Somewhere Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts in the photograph never lied to me  
> I'd be all of that, I'd be all of that  
> A false memory would be everything  
> A denial, my eliminent  
> What was that for?  
> What was that for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** (Possibly) Modern AU, Busises, Mentioned bodily injuries, implied character death, grief/mourning, lack of trust in a relationship, keeping secrets from one's partner.  
>  **Song:** [Take Me Somewhere Nice - Mogwai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK1zCi0z_Hk)
> 
> This is a direct continuation of Bedshaped. I still have no idea what's actually going on in this universe, but like I said I am interested in continuing it if the right song comes along. Is this the best way of writing a story? Absolutely not. Is it how I'm going to write this particular story? Aparantly.

Kuai stared in the mirror, his reflection staring back with a look of indifference and self loathing. He gingerly touched the bruises on his side. He had tried to avoid actually looking at them, but after Hanzo had taken notice of them, he couldn't help but see just how bad they were.

Even by his standards, they were pretty bad.

The weird thing was they only hurt when pressure was put on them, otherwise if he couldn't see the dark purple blotches on his skin, he wouldn't have known anything was wrong.

The door to his bathroom slowly swung open, Hanzo stood in the doorway, shirt still removed from the night before and wearing only his boxers. Somehow, even with the bandage over last nights wound, Hanzo still looked in a better state than Kuai himself. Kuai returned his attention back to the mirror, barely reacting even when Hanzo appeared behind him.

Hanzo's hand was immediately at his side, lacing the bruises that seemed to almost captivate him. It wasn't like Hanzo had never seen Kuai with injuries, but Kuai guessed they'd never really been this bad before. He barely registered Hanzo's lips on his neck until teeth grazed a sensitive section of skin. Kuai closed his eyes, anticipating a bite, except it never came.

“You're going to have to tell me what happened eventually,” Hanzo muttered into his neck, pressing down on the bruises once more, causing Kuai to give a small moan of pain.

Kuai reached behind him, finding the bandage he'd wrapped around his lovers own wounds last night. “Are you ever going to tell me about yours?” he asked, feeling at the soft fabric. There was no reply, just a chaste kiss to his neck, but that told Kuai everything he needed to know. “Of course.”

He sighed, pushing himself away from Hanzo, and slowly starting to walk towards his bathroom door. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Hanzo who was just staring at him. He looked lost, like he was unsure what to do. Kuai couldn't blame him, he guessed, but the strangely vindictive part of his mind felt pleasure in the fact he'd finally made Hanzo feel what he had been feeling for so long now.

Confused, scared, concerned, worried.

Lost.

So very lost.

“I'm going back to bed,” He announced softly, closing his eyes. “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Perhaps.”

Kuai gave a resigned sigh, “of course.”

He just turned and left.

Back in his bedroom, he let himself fall back into bed, curling up into a ball and not bothering to pull the covers back over himself. His eyes landed on the photo on his bedside table. It hurt his heart just to look at it, and yet he still reached out to hold in his hands. It was of Bi-Han and himself, back when Bi-Han was alive.

Back when everything was better.

_Ghosts in the photograph never lied to me..._

What would Bi-Han ever think of him now? He couldn't imagine him being overly impressed, or even understanding of the situation Kuai found himself in. He felt his grip on the picture tighten, squeezing his eyes shut, as the tears started to fall. God, he missed his brother. At least Bi-Han never disappeared for days on end, only to come back with injuries from something he would never tell Kuai about.

He heard footsteps reach the doorway. A surprise really, usually Hanzo would have taken the opportunity to leave by now. Instead, the footsteps reached the bed, and Kuai felt something heavy weight down the other side, before an arm snaked around him. Hanzo gently took the photograph from Kuai's hands and placed it back in it's proper position. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to Hanzo's chest. He could feel the elder man's hot breathe hitting the back of his neck.

“I'm sorry,” Hanzo whispered, hand tracing the lines of Kuai's pecs. “I'll take you away from all this one day, I promise.”

Kuai didn't have a reply to that. Just buried his head into his pillow and sobbed pathetically while Hanzo tried to soothe him but humming and stroking him. He wasn't sure he believed those words...

But...

_Please, just make sure to take me somewhere nice..._


	10. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you 'round before  
> She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby  
> We might’ve fucked, not really sure, don’t quite recall  
> But something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah  
> That boy is a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Vampire/Modern AU, drinking/alcohol, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Implied cycle of events  
>  **Song:** [Monster - Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prvNKMGKl2U)
> 
> I kind of took the lyrics literally on this one, so uh, enjoy I guess?

Kuai wasn't sure why he recognised the man making eyes at him across the bar. Maybe it was just something as simple as them both being regulars at this establishment, but that didn't change the burning familiarity he had. Like he knew him, like he'd gone home with him before or something.

Still, as the man approached, Kuai felt himself straighten out slightly, because familiar or not there was no denying this man was fine. Maybe a little dangerous, if the glint in his eye was anything to go by, but so handsome Kuai almost couldn't believe he would bother with someone like himself.

So really, when the man introduced himself as Hanzo and offered to buy Kuai a drink, who could blame him for saying yes?

One drink turned to two, then to three, and four and finally after about the fifth Kuai suddenly found himself outside, being supported by Hanzo as the man apparently intended to take him home. Next thing he knew he was in his apartment, Hanzo's tongue down his throat as he was being pushed towards his bedroom.

_How does Hanzo know where my bedroom is?_

That hardly seemed to matter when he was pushed down onto the bed, and Hanzo made very quick work of getting Kuai undressed. Kuai went to try and return the favour but found his wrists being grabbed and held above his head. He didn't complain however, since Hanzo soon was trailing his tongue along Kuai's body and it felt too good to do anything about it.

“I'm sorry to do this to you again,” Hanzo muttered, leaning over Kuai. Kuai blinked, _again?_ “But you always act so tempting, and you taste too sweet to resist.” Hanzo's lips met Kuai's neck. “Don't worry, you won't remember this... You never do.”

Before Kuai could ask what the fuck Hanzo was talking about, there was a sharp pain in his neck causing him to yelp in surprise. A glance down and he realised Hanzo was biting him. Not just an innocent love bite, but a full mouthful of flesh and jaws clenched hard enough to draw blood. Blood that Hanzo seemed to be lapping out from the wound, swallowing every drop that came from Kuai's veins.

Drinking his blood?

“You're a vampire,” he whispered, hearing the devastation in his own voice. Hanzo hummed around the mouthful of flesh, shifting his grip on Kuai's wrists so he was only holding them with one, while the other found Kuai's hair, carding through it as if to comfort him.

Memories flooded back to him, because yes, this had happened before, multiple times. It was always the same as well, like some fucked up version of ground hog day. Hanzo approached him, Hanzo got him drunk, Hanzo got him home, Hanzo drank his blood, Kuai remembered everything and then forgot it.

Rinse and repeat.

Over and over.

As his world started to envelop in black, all he could think about was the monster in his bed. He smiled slightly, _maybe one day this will have a different ending_ , and closed his eyes, _I'll keep trying until it does_.

He woke up in the morning, alone, with a killer hang over, and no idea how he got home.


	11. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Miss White  
> Put down this night  
> You wouldn't believe how much it snows  
> In the summer heat  
> With red iron feet  
> You'll be nursing a bloody nose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern AU, Blood/Nose Bleed, Broken Nose, Physical fights  
>  **Song:** [Mirrors - Envy On The Coast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwrsyVd0fbQ)
> 
> As someone who has broken their nose before, lemme tell ya'll that they fucking BLEED like a motherfucker. I was literally standing with my hands cupped under my face and blood pooling in them. It was great, and by great I mean it really sucked lol.  
> Also this is one of my favourite songs of all time and I feel like I did it absolutely no justice lmao plz help.

Kuai stumbled slightly as he pushed away from Erron. Clinging to the counter of the clubs toilet. Erron could only watch as Kuai's shaking hand reached to touch the torrent of blood that was pouring from his nose. He stared at his bloody hand for a few seconds before going to touch the area he had been punched, immediately hissing and wincing when he did.

“It's probably broken, y'know?” Erron knew from the glare that he received that his comment was seen as unneeded. “Just sayin'.”

“Yeah well if you hadn't run your mouth it most likely wouldn't be broken,” Kuai spat back, wiping some of the blood away only for it to be very quickly replaced by more. Kuai made a frustrated sigh as he once again tried to wipe the blood away, but it once again did very little.

Erron ducked into one of the stalls, tearing off some toilet paper and wadding it into a ball. He stepped back out and handed it to Kuai, who despite still seeming frustrated by the incident gave him a grateful look.

“Did warn you when we first got together that I can't be your prince,” Erron said with a shrug, _I ain't no saviour, I ain't no saint,_ earning a sarcastic laugh from Kuai.

“You know damn well that's not what I need anyway.” he briefly removed the tissue from his nose, grimacing as he looked in the mirror and most likely realising that he would probably be bleeding for at least another hour. “Ugh, how do I even have this much blood?”

“You realise we're gonna have to try and get outta here while avoiding them, right?” Usually, he wouldn't care. Those fuckers wanted to rumble? He'd give them a fight to fucking remember. Kuai was ever the pacifistic, but Erron had seen that the man could and would defend himself if needed.

It was just unfortunate that when Erron was having a verbal bitch fight with the leader of the little posse that had started this shit, that one of the others decided to take their displeasure out on Kuai when neither of them expected it. Erron had just grabbed Kuai and ran, loosing the guys in the chaos of the club and managing to slip into the bathroom. But he knew they were still out there, waiting for them to re-emerge, and Erron really didn't like the idea of them ganging up on his already injured lover. Yes Kuai could defend himself, but even so...

“I suppose we could try climb out the window,” Kuai suggested, gesturing to the small open one just about the sinks. Erron stared it for a few seconds, Kuai was definitely small enough to fit and he might be able to just squeeze through if he sucked in his stomach. “What do you think?”

“It's worth a try,” Erron confirmed, “Might want to be quick about it however, think those guys are gonna figure out where we are soon.”

Kuai nodded, removing the tissue from his nose again and groaning slightly when the blood was still coming, granted it had started to slow down at least a little. “God, I look a mess.”

“You look as handsome as ever,” Erron assured him, wrapping an arm around Kuai's waist and planting a gentle kiss between his eyebrows. He pulled back with a mischievous grin, “Gotta admit though, you look really hot covered in blood.”

“Yeah, well, shame it's my own blood,” Kuai shot back with a wry smile. He threw the tissue in the bin, before turning towards where the window was and frowning up at it. “Shall we?”

“After you darlin'.”


	12. Sky Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows, everybody knows  
> That you cradle the sun (I was gonna laugh again)  
> Living in remorse  
> Sky is over  
> Don't you want to hold me, baby?  
> Disappointed, going crazy  
> Even though we can't afford, the sky is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Shinnok/Fujin  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Lovers To Enemies  
>  **Song:** [Sky Is Over - Serj Tankian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb2RmeUPbwQ)
> 
> Again this is one of my favourite songs and again I don't think I did it justice and this is super short and aaaaaaa. But hey welcome back this pair that I still have no idea how I started shipping but I do and now it's everyone else's problem!

“ _Are you at war with land and all of it's creatures?”_

Somehow he still remembered that question, thousands of years later. He hadn't had an answer then, seeing the question as a sign of betrayal. That Fujin was choosing the treacherous Elder God's over him. Given what had happened after, he had been right.

“ _Are you at war with land and all of it's creatures?”_

Shinnok really wasn't all that sure what the answer to that was, if he was honest. He was at war, yes. But it was hardly a war with land itself, and he definitely wasn't against _all_ of it's creatures, just the ones that opposed him.

He really should have seen Fujin's decision to start by Raiden and the Elder God's coming. Should have. There had been a foolish part of his mind that had thought, believed, _hoped_ that Fujin would see reason. He would see Shinnok's side of the argument. Family bond's weren't all that strong after all, Cetrion had not joined his side when he turned his back on the elder gods, they would just fray and leave everyone angry and broken.

But he supposed, the bond he and Fujin had was not that strong either.

That one hadn't just frayed, it had outright snapped.

And still, even as he watched Earthrealm's skies turn a deep shade of red, he could not feel remorse. Fujin would see reason eventually, maybe then they could repair what had been lost.

_The sky is over us..._


	13. Haddonfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now he's looking for Laurie  
> But she doesn't even know  
> Gonna baby-sit tonight  
> And who will make it out alive  
> I guess nobody knows  
> It was the night that he came home  
> So you don't go out alone  
> When it's dark in Haddonfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, Cassie Cage (No Ships)  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Slasher Film AU, Attempted murder, Violence, Blood, Potential threat to a child, Horror Movie Cliches  
>  **Song:** [Haddonfield - Wednesday 13](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL8o5uyzdxc)
> 
> Basically this is a fic inspired by a song that was inspired by a film. So there's that.  
> But man, this one's longer than all the others I think! I got a bit carried away but god I had so much fun with it. Honestly feel like Kuai and Bi-Han slip really easily into the roles of Laurie and Michael a bit too well HAHA. Hell I may even have to do something more with this providing the right song comes up (I love horrorpunk so I will likely get the right song eventually lol).  
> I'm really bad at writing action so I tried my best to cram in as much as I could to try and work out my writing muscles. I apologies if it's very samey/a bit repetitive, I'm still working on it. I tried my best ;___;  
> Not too sure about the ages here, I'd say Kuai is somewhere between 18-20, Cassie somewhere between 8-10 and Bi-Han is *shrugs into oblivion*

He'd been on edge all night. He couldn't place why, it just felt like something was wrong. Like there was something watching him from the shadows. He glanced out of through the curtains again, starting to feel like he was maybe being slightly paranoid when there was still nothing there.

Kuai sighed in defeat as he closed them up and turned back to the small blonde girl sat on the couch, shovelling cheetos into her face. “Alright, c'mon miss. It's almost midnight, your dad will kill me if he finds out I let you stay up this late.”

“Aww! But Michael Myers is about to find Laurie!” Cassie whined, and Kuai crossed his arms.

“He'll double kill me if he finds out I let you watch this film,” He commented, reaching for the TV and turning it off. “Chop chop.” He clapped his hands to try and make his point.

“You're no fun.” Cassie gave a pout, but still folded up her bag of cheetos, being sure to lick off the flavour dust on her fingers, before she jumped up to her feat. “You'll still read me a bedtime story right?”

“Of course.” Kuai couldn't help but smirk slightly as he gently ushered her towards the stairs.

Everything went routinely, he let Cassie go get her PJ's on, made sure she'd brushed her teeth properly. He had just managed to get her to climb into bed, settled down with her favoured stuffed toy of the week, and he was at the bookshelf, just about to pick one to read and...

He heard a bang.

He let his hand hover over a book for a few seconds, not sure if he'd actually just heard that. Seconds later, there was another. He looked over at Cassie, who looked as confused as he was.

“Uncle K, what was that?” She asked flatly, and he slowly made his way over to the door of her bedroom.

Suddenly there was another bang echoing through the house, and another, and another, and it kept going until it sounded like something wooden just completely snapped due some sort of pressure. He almost stopped breathing, someone was trying to break in.

“U-Uncle K?” He turned to look at Cassie, who was clinging to her stuffed animal like her life depended on it. The banging wasn't stopping, and there were more sounds of snapping, presumably as the wood of the door splintered further.

“Cass,” he whispered, running over to where the little girl lay and all but dragging her out of bed. “Get in the closet, and stay in there, and as quietly as you can...” He passed her cell phone to her. “Call 911, and tell them someone's trying to break in, okay?”

Cassie nodded, rushing over to her closet and scrambling inside.

There was one final bang, and then just an eerie silence.

They'd gotten in.

Kuai left Cassie's room as fast and quietly as he could, making his way across the landing to Johnny's room, knowing the man had a golf club beside his bedside cabinet for situations such as this. Once he'd retrieved his makeshift weapon, he crept back out, trying to listen for the sounds of someone moving.

He heard nothing.

He chanced tiptoeing up to the stairs, listening again for any signs of motion, but again there was still nothing. He tried to get down the stairs as quietly as he could, avoiding a particular step he knew was loose and made a creaking down when you stepped on it. Half way down he paused when he heard what sounded like a glass chiming from the kitchen.

He took a breath, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs as he slowly made his way down the hallway. Coming to the kitchen, he held the golf club up, ready to strike if he needed to.

The kitchen was empty, but the door had been completely smashed in. At least he knew where they got in. He stepped in a little more, trying to look for any clues as to who or what had broken in.

He jumped when he heard the TV in the lounge turn on.

He quickly made his way there, determined to find out who was fucking with him but...

The room was empty as well, only the TV playing to itself, the film Cassie had been watching previously still on. He gave an annoyed sigh, walking over and clicking it off again. A floorboard squeaking to his left immediately had his head snapping in that direction.

Stood in the darkness, Kuai could only just about make out a figure. Dressed in all black they practically melted into the shadows. A mask covered most of their face, and all Kuai could make out beyond a general shape was a pair of pure white eyes, and a hand holding onto a sickle.

Kuai glanced between the sickle and the figures covered face, slowly taking steps backwards and feeling himself clutch the golf club ever so slightly tighter. The figure watched him for a few seconds.

And then they advanced.

Kuai made a break for the door to the kitchen, his pursuer sounding like they were just taking a casual stroll behind him.

He knocked a couple of chairs behind him, hoping maybe it would slow whoever it was down further, but a glance over his shoulder proved it was barely an inconvenience for the other man. He cursed under his breath and tried to rush for the front door. He wanted to try and keep this asshole as far away from Cassie as he possibly could.

As he reached the door however, he was shocked to find a second intruder standing in front of it, similarly hidden in the darkness, but again Kuai could just about see his eyes.

He looked behind him, the first attacker was almost caught up with him.

He grabbed the stairs banister and clambered over it. Scrambling on all fours, he desperately tried to get to his feet and rush up the stairs but when he looked up his eyes widened in disbelief.

The first attacker as stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at him.

It couldn't have been the first guy, right? He had been behind him. And yet, he was definitely the first, sickle in hand, now slowly walking down to steps towards him.

Kuai turned to run, only to find the bottom of the stairs blocked by now not one, but two others, looking exactly alike. How were they doing this? How many of them were there?

He felt a hand suddenly grab him by the throat, and he wildly swung the golf club in panic. The hand released him, and he jerked away. Using all the strength he could muster, he swung again, this time hitting the first attacker square in the ribs, causing him to stumble slightly, and give Kuai a small opportunity to rush past him.

He just about made it past when he felt something grab onto his ankle and before he could stop himself he went tumbling down. His jaw cracked as it painfully hit one of the wooden steps. He groaned, looking down to see what he'd got caught on. He couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a shadowy hand coming from the staircase itself clinging to his leg.

He gave a panicked yelp, kicking at the shadow and hoping to get it off him. His kicks seemed to do nothing to deter this ghostly hand.

He noticed only a second later that the first attacker was about to bring the sickle down onto him. He just managed to hold the golf club up in time to stop it from slashing into him, mere inches away from his face. It took all his effort to hold it back, even more so when is assailant lifted the sickle again and went to strike down, a clink ringing out as metal met metal, a sound nowhere near as violent sounding as it should have been.

Kuai struggled, trying so hard to keep his attacker at bay. He pulled his free leg back, kicking the hip of the man on top of him. There was a grunt and he felt the hand grasping his ankle let go. He didn't get long to consider that as the man pulled his sickle up once more and Kuai saw a small window of opportunity.

He swung the golf club as hard as he could at the mans face, causing him to stumble into the wall as the mask he wore tumbled to the floor with a clatter. Just beyond the man, he noticed the two figures at the bottom also stumbled like they'd been the ones hit. It was almost like they were just extensions of the original attacker.

The attacker pushed himself back off the wall, turning to face Kuai, face now bared for him to see. Kuai felt his mouth go dry.

He knew that face.

“Bi-Han?” he whispered, watching as his brothers face warped into a terrifying manic grin. His brothers expression looked barely human any more. Kuai couldn't breathe.

“Hello, little brother,” Bi-Han's voice growled at him. Kuai struggled to process what was happening, so much that he almost missed Bi-Han raising the sickle once more.

Kuai only just about rolled out of the way in time.

The force of the swing left the sickle stuck in the floorboard, Bi-Han tugging on it with an displeased snarl. Kuai saw another opportunity. He drew his leg up as far as possible, aiming for Bi-Han's face. Bi-Han stumbled once more, giving a short pained sound. Kuai scurried on all floors up the remaining stairs.

Looking down over his shoulder, he noticed the shadows had disappeared now. Somehow, they seemed to only react when Bi-Han was hurt.

Kuai didn't want to ponder it, as he managed to push himself back up to his feet and started to run across the landing, unsure of where he was actually heading. All he knew was he needed to get away.

Out of nowhere he was tackled from his side, finding the force of it pushing him through the door to Cassie's room. Before he could even figure out what was happened, he found rough hands pushing him down onto Cassie's bed. He gasped, eyes wide, as his brother loomed over him, evil intent clear in the way his eyes observed him. Kuai panicked, realising his hands were now empty. Where had the golf club gone? He had to have dropped it when he got tackled.

Bi-Han held the sickle to Kuai's face, stroking it along his cheek and clearly enjoying the way Kuai shook from fear and adrenaline. Kuai didn't understand. Bi-Han had disappeared several years ago and Kuai had only just started high school when he vanished. There had been no trace of him, he'd been presumed dead. Where had he been? How did he come back?

Why was the trying to kill the only family he had left?

Kuai tried to push himself away, managing to turn his head away when the sickle was once more brought down. This time it pierced the mattress under him, and he heard it rip as Bi-Han dragged it along. He got his legs free, using both of them to kick Bi-Han in the stomach, sending Bi-Han backwards just far enough that Kuai could get free of him.

It didn't last long. He just managed to get back up off the bed and started for the window when a hand reached around and grabbed him by the neck. Bi-Han pulled Kuai back, still trying to struggle against the attack. The hand tightened, crushing his windpipe as he desperately tried to breathe, he felt his back hit Bi-Han's chest, as he clawed at the hand in an attempt to get it off him.

He didn't even notice the sickle being brought to his chest until it had sliced through his flesh.

He let out a scream of pain, even as it became harder and harder to get air into his lungs. The sickle was dug into him again, this time slower more drawn out and he felt himself shudder at the sheer agony of it, easily cutting through both his shirt and skin. Bi-Han's head was on his shoulder, a dark laugh filling Kuai's ears as the sickle was dragged across a third time. Kuai hiccuped, felt hold tears streaming down his cheeks and the edges of his vision growing dark as it became harder and harder to breathe and...

In one last desperate attempt to stay alive, he reached his hand for Bi-Han's face, trying to use his fingernails to scratch out his brothers eyes.

It worked. Bi-han hissed and pulled away, releasing his brother from his hold, and Kuai tumbled forward onto the floor, just stopping his face from slamming into the ground with his hands. Kuai pushed himself onto his back, taking in as much air as he possibly could as he looked down at the three deep cuts to his chest. They'd need stitches, that much was for certain.

“Why?” he asked, trying to ignore the way his voice trembled. He looked towards his brother, who was once more slowly ambling towards him, his intent to kill Kuai clear in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

Bi-Han just laughed.

Whoever this man was, he was no longer the brother Kuai remembered. He was just some monster wearing his face.

There was a loud sob, but it wasn't from Kuai. He felt his face drop. He had completely forgotten about Cassie hiding the the closet.

And now Bi-Han was staring at the closet, that malicious gaze now set in Cassie's direction, as he turned away from his younger brother, and started towards it.

Kuai didn't give any time for thought before he was on his feet and running towards his brother. He jumped, landing on Bi-Han's back, arms wrapped around his brothers neck. Bi-Han tried to buck his brother off him, giving a frustrated snarl before he started to try and cut Kuai's arms with the sickle. Kuai wrapped his legs around his brothers waist, clinging for dear life as he desperately tried to prevent Bi-Han from getting to Cassie. Even as he felt pain and blood trickling from deep open wounds of his arms, he refused to let go.

Bi-Han stepped backwards away from the closet, doing everything in his power to try and throw Kuai off him. Then Kuai just couldn't hold on any longer, and to his dismay his arms came loose and he fell to the floor. He looked up, unsure of his location in the room now and trying to get his bearings. Bi-Han was now in front of the window, turning around, the scowl on his face telling Kuai he was growing tired of the resistance. Kuai blinked, the window might be his chance to end this.

He jumped up, ignoring the pain that flared in both his chest and arms, throwing himself back against the wall. Bi-Han looked at him, clearly confused about what Kuai was about to attempt to do.

He looked even more confused when Kuai started running at him.

Kuai ran with his shoulder forward, trying desperately to remember what he'd be taught about tackling when they did football in gym class. He suddenly wished he'd paid more attention. It didn't matter that much when he finally rammed into Bi-Han, with more force than he thought he'd ever be capable of, driving Bi-Han backwards, into the window.

There was the sound of cracking, as the window shattered from the impact, and the last thing Kuai saw from Bi-Han before he went tumbling out, was the look of sheer awe on his face.

And then Bi-Han was falling.

Everything went in slow motion as Kuai just about managed to grab the windowsill and stop himself from plunging after his brother. Kuai couldn't look away, as as Bi-Han descended that inhumane smile was over his face once more, looking up at Kuai as if he were proud of what his brother had just accomplished.

The crack of Bi-Han's neck snapping as he hit the tile patio below was sickening.

The only sound after was the screech of sirens closing in.

Kuai stared at his brother's lifeless body for a few more seconds, before stumbling away and letting himself slowly fall to the floor.

He'd killed Bi-Han. He'd killed his brother. He couldn't stop the sob as the reality of what he'd just done set in. The rational part of his mind tried to reassure him that he'd done what he had to. If he hadn't, Bi-Han would have killed him. It tried to tell him, he'd had to do it, to keep Cassie safe.

“Cassandra!” He suddenly gasped, remembering his charge, still curled up safe in the closet. He was sprawled across the floor, he heard the front door being knocked in, and he turned to the closet. “Cass? Are you okay?”

A few seconds of silence, and the closet door opened slightly. He could just about make out one of Cassie's terrified blue eyes peaking out. “I-Is he gone?”

“Yeah,” Kuai assured her, glancing at the broken window. “Yeah he's gone.”

Cassie threw the closet door open and she ran to Kuai throwing her arms around his neck and burring her face in his shoulder. Despite not wanting to get blood all over her, he still wrapped his bleeding arms to hug her in an attempt at comforting her.

“W-Was that- that the bogeyman?” Cassie questioned through her sniffles.

“Yeah,” Kuai said softly, listening to the sound of footsteps approaching the room, “I think it was.”

Two police men were at the door, aiming their firearms in the direction of Kuai and Cassie. Kuai held his arms up to show he was unarmed and injured, and the men aimed the guns are the floor.

“Where's the assailant?” The one officer asked, while Kuai used the frame of Cassie's bed to lift himself off the floor. He still had her in his arms though, she seemed unwilling to let go of him as she sobbed into his shirt.

“I- I...” Kuai hadn't realised how exhausted he now was, adrenaline finally running out and feeling dizzy from blood loss. “I... Pushed him out the window.”

Kuai turned again to look to the broken window, taking the few steps needed to be by it again. He looked down. His stomach dropped.

Bi-Han's body was gone.


	14. Fjara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ef ég vinn í þetta eina sinn  
> Er það samt dauði minn  
> Trú mín er, að allt fari vel  
> Þessu er lokið hjá mér  
> Dag sem nótt, hjartað var órótt  
> Þrotið þol, lamað bros  
> Áfram ríð, hjartað pumpar tárum  
> Dag sem nótt, ég geng nú einn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Past!Scorpion  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Grief/Mourning, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fulfilling a last request, Disregarding personal safety, Physical exhaustion, Blood & Minor injuries  
>  **Song:** [Fjara - Sólstafir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6j7mUxGz20)
> 
> Okay. I might have cheated my system on this and by that I mean, this song didn't come up on my shuffle. Instead I spotted it in my library while trying to write something for another song and I immediately realised I had to write something for it.  
> I don't speak Icelandic, and yet for me, at the risk of sounding slightly pretentious, this song really just transcends language. I do not need to know what the words mean to understand exactly how this song makes me feel. And isn't that what music is about?  
> This piece was heavily inspire by the music video (linked above, and I recommend watching it). It also references back to "Far Away" so, some bits near the end may make more sense after reading that one.  
> Hopefully I did this song justice.  
> (Also fun fact before we get into the angst; my dad showed me this song for the first time, but only showed me the video. So months later I was at my uni address and wanted to listen to it with no idea what it was called or who it was by, and because it's in a language I don't speak I didn't even have lyrics to go off, but I had vivid memories of the music video. I found it by googling "Depressing music video about a woman dragging around a coffin" and it was the first result and idk that kind makes me laugh)

Kuai was sure he was almost there.

It had taken him months to get this far, even using as many portal short cuts as he possibly could to save time it had still eaten away the days. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, not that there were many people left to tell. There were only a handful of his Lin Kuei left, his beloved Hanzo was gone and the rest of Earthrealm's forces hadn't fared any better. Between loosing his clan and loosing his lover, he really wasn't sure if there was any thing left for the world to take from him.

What was left in the aftermath was what would become of the things left behind. While trying to sort through Hanzo's belongings, Kuai had found what he could only describe as a will of sorts. It detailed rather specific instructions for where he wanted his final resting place to be. Down to the exact co-ordinates he wished to be buried at. Wasn't that just like him? Still so demanding and dominant even in death.

Kuai had researched the place, a secluded mountain region of Iceland, of all places. As far as he knew, Hanzo had no connection to this land, and this particular place seemed to be very remote. But if this was where Hanzo wanted to be, who was Kuai to deny that?

So he had placed Hanzo's body inside a coffin, tied a rope around and he'd begun his journey.

He could have asked for help. He could have requested someone simply teleport him to the location, but there was a strange feeling like that wouldn't do the gesture justice. It felt too much like showing up somewhere, dumping a body and being done with it. Kuai definitely thought Hanzo deserved better than that.

It wasn't easy. The coffin was heavy and most of the terrain Kuai was traversing was uneven. Not even trying to leave a trail of ice for it to slide across helped, only really using his powers to create a solid walk-way when he needed to get across large bodies of water.

He abandoned the majority of his Lin Kuei uniform mere days in. It just seemed to be getting in the way so he simply dumped it, leaving only his under shirt, trousers, boots, gloves and headband. A few weeks in and his boots were practically falling apart, and he similarly abandoned them, choosing to do the rest of the journey barefoot in spite of how painful it could get at times. He was caked in blood and dirt all over, but only stopped for food, water and short rests before getting back to the task at hand.

He'd finally made it to a beach, close to the location Hanzo had specified. He felt the sand under his toes as he stepped off the ice he'd made to cross the ocean. It was deserted, raining and he had never been quiet so thankful that he was immune to the effects of the cold.

He looked down at his gloves, they too were holding on by barely a thread. He sighed, pulling them off his bruised and scuffed knuckles and throwing them to the floor. He grasped the rope again, finally dragged the coffin onto the beach with him. Pulling it across the beach, through the wet sand, was harder than he expected. He stumbled, grunting as it got stuck on a rock. He tugged hard as he could, but found himself stumble and fall to the floor.

He was so tired. But he couldn't give up now, not when he was so close.

He pushed himself up to his feet, ignoring the way his knees buckled under his own weight. He yanked the rope, finally getting the coffin free and starting to pull it away. He slowly made his way to a slope in the cliff face, where he could hopefully start the assent up to the top of the mountains.

The rain came down heavier, he could barely see through it. He was soaked, and even if he couldn't feel the cold, he definitely could feel how wet it was. Despite himself, a shiver ran down his spine.

He wasn't sure how long it took him to get up the slope, but he'd lost time when he accidentally slipped on a loose rock and let go of the rope, sending the coffin sliding back down. He ran to retrieve it, making sure it was all in one piece still. Thankfully, it was, and he stroked it, lovingly. Longingly. He grabbed the rope and tried again.

At the top, he managed to spot a waterfall off in the distance. He knew that was where he needed to go. Just taking enough time to brush away some of his hairs that had fallen loose. And then he was back on the move.

About halfway there, he started to regret throwing his gloves away rather than attempting to salvage them. He could feel the rope burning his skin with every pull, blistering the skin around. He gave a pain filled gasp, having to stop again. He looked down at his hands, cut deep by the rope and covered in blood. Reluctantly, he removed his headband, tying it tightly around one of his palms. He then reached for the similar headband Hanzo once wore, that he'd tied to the coffin. Kuai had intended to bury it with the man, but he really needed it right now.

“I'm sorry, my love,” He whispered to the coffin, as he tied this second headband around his other hand. The yellow immediately soaked in the blood, becoming stained with red. Kuai clenched his fist, shaking his head at no one in particular. “We're almost there, I promise.”

He picked the rope back up, and continued walking.

Day became night as he finally made it to the waterfall. His next path was somehow even steeper, and he decided he'd rather not attempt to climb it in the dark. He sat under a small ledge that stuck out from the cliff, trying to keep himself out of the rain. He watched the waterfall beside him, slumping over the coffin and leaning his head against the wood. He barely even realised when he fell asleep.

It was the light of day that woke him up, the sun seemingly only just risen in the east. He decided he had no time to waste. He drank some water from the waterfall, and before setting his mind back to the task at hand, once more handling the rope, and starting to pull.

He was glad he had chosen to wait for daylight to continue. Not only was the way he needed to go steep, but covered in sharp rocks. Despite his best efforts to avoid them, he still accidentally found himself slicing his feet open on them. It was painful, but thankfully not the worst he'd ever endured, which only encouraged him further. Even when he ended up having to get on all fours in order to stabilise himself, he still did not stop.

By the time he reached the top, the sun was once more setting, but that did not bother him. He was here. He was finally here, and Kuai could finally complete his loves final wish.

He practically collapsed, spreading himself across the coffin and closing his eyes. He'd made it. He raised his weary head, looking out across the view from the mountain. Even if he did not understand why here of all places, he could not deny that even through the rain, this area was breathtakingly beautiful. Despite everything, a wave of relief flooded him.

“It took me far too long to find out this was where you were heading.”

Kuai jumped a mile at the sudden voice. He turned around, and almost felt himself choke on what he saw.

“Hanzo?” He questioned. He blinked. No, not Hanzo. It was Scorpion, the one from the past. “Scorpion... Sorry... I...” He blinked again, staring at the yellow clad wraith for a few seconds. “Why are you here?”

“You disappeared without a trace. It took me months of going through Hanzo's belongings to realise what you were doing.” Scorpion started to walk towards him, and Kuai couldn't help but instinctively flinch. His hands went to the coffin, as if to try and protect it. “I would have brought you here myself, if you had just asked.”

“I... Had to do this myself...” Kuai looked down at himself. Every part of him, from his feet, to his clothes, to his hands, was ruined. Maybe this stubborn venture had not been for the best. “For Hanzo.”

“Somehow I do not think he would have wanted you to almost get yourself killed over him.” Scorpion was right beside him now, staring down. With his face obscured by his mask, Kuai was unable to discern what emotions the man was conveying. “Do you even know why this place was so special?”

Kuai shook his head. In the end, he doubted it mattered. He'd made it here, that's all that counted.

He looked up as Scorpion brought out a small brown leather backed book. Kuai recognised it as Hanzo's diary, the place that his love had kept all his most intimate thoughts. Even in death, Kuai had not read it. It felt wrong.

“It's the page where the bookmark is,” Scorpion informed him, as Kuai took the book. He still did not feel right with this, but Scorpion and Hanzo were technically one and the same, so his mind allowed him to feel like he was being given permission.

The rain was slowly letting up, but still Kuai tried to cover the book with his body so it would not get destroyed by the weather. He turned to the page in question, feeling his heart clench just seeing Hanzo's handwriting, and began to read.

“ _Stepping out of that portal, after two months in the Netherrealm, was like stepping through the fresh hold into heaven. A top a mountain in Iceland, I looked out and felt like I could breathe for the first time in so long. It was as I stared across the view, when the thoughts that had been ruminating the entire trip, finally came to a head.”_

“ _I love Kuai Liang. And it was at that moment, staring across from the top of the world, when I decided I could not live without him. It was that moment, that I decided I would ask for his hand in marriage.”_

_“I can only hope he says yes.”_

Kuai felt himself starting to shake, a low sob escaping the back of this throat. Closing the diary and holding it close to his chest. Then a loud wail was all the sound he could manage to make, his tears feeling like molten against his cheeks. Even in death, Hanzo's thoughts had been of him. Even in death, his heart burned with that passionate love.

He fell forward onto the coffin, sobbing against the wood, desperate to feel close to his husband. His cries sounding more like screams, like if he were loud enough Hanzo would awaken like from a deep slumber. But he wouldn't.

Hanzo was gone, and Kuai's heart couldn't bare the pain.

He felt an arm reach around his shoulders. Scorpion now kneeling beside him. He didn't say anything, likely knowing from his own past that there was nothing he could say to make this easier. So instead, just held Kuai, stroking his hair, and gently shushing him.

It took an hour, for Kuai to calm down enough to even consider burying the coffin.

Scorpion helped him dig the grave, helped him lower the casket down into the pit they'd made, and helped him cover it back up with the dirt. He even helped Kuai find some rocks and bits of wood, in order to make a marker, a sign that this was where Hanzo Hasashi was buried.

And after all that, they just stood there.

Scorpion taking hold of Kuai's dirty, injured and shaking hand. Kuai took his time to say his final farewells, and he was thankful that Scorpion did not rush him. It must have been another hour, when Kuai finally broke away from his silent trance, standing at staring at the grave of the man he loved so. He finally looked up to Scorpion, but still could not find his voice to speak.

“It is time to go home, Kuai Liang,” Scorpion softly stated, seemingly understanding Kuai without words that Kuai was ready.

Still he found he could not make a sound, so instead chose to nod in agreement. Scorpion opened a portal. Hand in hand, they went through, Kuai giving one final glance over his shoulder to where his lover now rested.

At last, he could rest.


	15. I Wouldn't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You so know me  
> Pinch me gently  
> I can hardly breathe  
> Forever is a long, long time  
> But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
> Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
> I wouldn't mind it at all  
> I wouldn't mind it at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang/Harumi Hasashi  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Harumi Lives AU, Polyamory (M/M/F), Brief mention of the Shirai Ryu Massacre, Play fighting between partners  
>  **Song:** [I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j3SI7FRJVk)
> 
> So I am that bitch who looked at Harumi Hasashi's single character trait of "Hanzo's Wife" and went "It's free real estate!"  
> This ship really started as an exploration of how ScorpSub would work in a world where Harumi didn't die, and at some point along the way I decided that the answer was polyamory.  
> And like I just... Love this ship now... I just feel like it's the ultimate happy ending for all three of them. Please just indulge me on this one, okay?  
> 

Forever was a long time.

Harumi Hasashi didn't like to think about that. After the Shirai Ryu massacre she refused to look further than the immediate future. Life could be taken away so easily, cut so short, never sure if forever would ever actually happen. She was too afraid of loosing everyone she cared for. Forever was a long time, and she couldn't bare the thought of living that alone.

The sound of laughter caught her attention. She all but abandoned the laundry as she followed it around to where she knew her husband's and children were training. As she peered around the side of the building and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Hanzo had somehow, in the heat of friendly battle, managed to sling Kuai over his shoulder. Satoshi and Takeda were laughing like it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. Kuai on the other hand didn't seem anywhere near as amused by it.

“Hasashi, put me down this instant,” Kuai ordered, sounding exasperated, and unfortunately for him this only made the children laugh harder. “Hanzo!”

“Okay then, since you asked so nicely.” Harumi just about caught the dark smirk on Hanzo's face, seconds before he unceremoniously dropped Kuai, causing the former Lin Kuei to give a yelp of surprise.

Kuai let out a little “oof,” as he hit the floor, and Harumi could just about hear him muttering in Mandarin, assuming they were mostly swear words. The children were still giggling, and once Harumi was satisfied Kuai was unharmed she couldn't help her own chuckle. Hanzo was looking awfully smug as well.

Then Hanzo made the mistake of turning his back on the Cryomancer, now Kuai's turn to give an evil grin, he jumped to his feet and leapt at Hanzo. Wrapping his arms around Hanzo's shoulders and legs around his waist, Kuai clung to him as Hanzo let out an undignified squeak.

“Hahaha! Vengeance is mine!” Kuai exclaimed as he clung on for dear life.

“Oh, you are such a child,” Hanzo called back, trying to buck Kuai off him, only to find Kuai's grip was unyielding. Still he was laughing almost as much as the children were, and Kuai gave his own cackle when Hanzo failed once again to throw him off.

Seeing the two men smile so naturally, it was like fireworks going off in her heart. She couldn't believe that every day she got to wake up to those smiles. Despite her trepidation she felt for the future, those smiles made her feel a little less afraid.

Forever was a long time, but she really wouldn't mind spending it by their sides.


	16. The Villain Of This Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know me  
> I can’t be redeemed  
> What do you want from me?  
> You took me out of play  
> And now you choose to free me again?  
> I have no cause  
> I don’t believe  
> I kill, that’s all I know  
> I am the villain of this story  
> What else could I ever be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Quan Chi, Dark!Raiden (No Ships)  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Exploration of a "redeemable" Quan Chi, Brief mention of the Shirai Ryu Massacre, Regret/Guilt, Forcing someone without guilt to suddenly feel guilt?, A whole boatload of Headcanons, Phantom limb pain, Mention of scars, Forcing someone to redeem themselves  
>  **Song:** [The Villain Of This Story - Machinae Supremacy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmylPqhGeLw)
> 
> *Kicks down the door* HELLO NAUGHTY CHILDREN IT'S HEADCANON'S THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR TIME!  
> This piece is... heavy on the headcanon side. Because oh boy do I have a lot of feelings about Quan Chi! This is based on a headcanon I've had rolling around for a while that I just really want to try work on?  
> I know, I know, he's the last character that deserves redemption and tbh I use the word super loosely because he's clearly not happy about the prospect himself. But fuck it, people rarely write about him and seeing as he's my trash husband, I guess it falls to me.  
> I have plans to continue with this, mostly because like I said I have lots of Quan Chi feelings and I need to spew them out somehow!

One minute, he was on his knees, a katana slicing into his neck and cleanly decapitating him.

Next minute, he was gasping for breathe against a cold stone floor.

He clenched his fists, his vision blurred, but blinking slowly started to clear it. He placed a hand by the side of his head, slowly pushing himself up and attempting to get a look at his surroundings. He didn't recognise where he was, but the architecture reminded him of the sky temple. It possible he was somewhere deep within it, an area he had never been in before.

_But if this is the sky temple then..._

“Rise, Quan Chi.” His eyes snapped to Raiden, who stood above him, arms crossed in front of his chest. There was something different about him now however, outfit no longer the brilliant whites and soft blues but dark blacks and reds. His eyes glowed an eerie red colour, there was only one thing this could mean.

_Corruption..._

If he wasn't so confused right now, he'd have laughed.

He managed to manoeuvre himself into a kneeling position, feeling too light headed to stand completely. “What is the meaning of this, Thunder God?” Quan Chi's hand made it's way to his neck, where he was sure only seconds earlier there was a sword was tearing through his throat. “I... Should be dead... How is it that I am here now?”

“I have revived you,” Raiden explained, pacing to one side as Quan Chi narrowed his eyes. “You have unfinished business in the realm of the living.”

“Unfinished business?” He didn't understand. Raiden paused his pacing and glared him down. _Oh._ “The Revenants?” he questioned, and Raiden gave a hum to confirm. “So what? You revive me and expect me to help you?” He spat the words out, teeth bared. “You should know by now I am not that grateful.”

“Oh. I am aware.” Those words spoke in such a dark tone even Quan Chi felt a shiver down his spine at them. “That is why I have one more gift to bestow upon you.”

That was ominous at best, and Quan Chi felt himself scrambling to his feet, trying to find a route of escape. Raiden simply raised a hand, pointing it at Quan Chi. A bolt of red lightning shot from them, hitting Quan Chi square in the chest and sending him flying backwards. He slammed into the wall with such force that he heard it crack behind him. He tumbled back down to the floor, unsure if that had just been a warning not to run or something else.

And then he felt it.

The absolute agony in his chest, feeling like his heart was being torn apart. Every awful thing he'd ever done played in his mind, every death by his hands, every betrayal, every soul he'd doomed to an eternity of suffering. The weight of his sins settled in, feeling like it was crushing his bones as the screams echoed in his head. He gasped, clawing at his chest like ripping his heart out would solve the issue.

_The Revenants... the Shirai Ryu Massacre..._

_What have I done?_

He could feel his eyes sting with tears, and with every blink they rolled down his cheeks. Was he crying because of the pain or because of the sudden regret he was faced with? He wasn't sure.

_What have I done?_

Raiden was stood above him once again, observing his work. What had the Thunder God done to him to cause such a sudden realisation?

“W-What did you do to me?” Quan Chi hissed, but a sharp stabbing pain made him gasp, fingernails digging into his pale skin.

“As I said, I have bestowed a gift upon you.” Raiden got down to Quan Chi's level, removing his hands and pointing at Quan Chi's heart. “I have returned your sense of empathy to you.”

 _Empathy?_ Is that why Quan Chi was suddenly so aware of the evils he had committed? This feeling, the pains in his chest like something was trying to break free, was guilt? _Returned to me?_ He did not remember ever having empathy, he had just assumed it was something he had been born without. Returned to him suggested that he'd had it at some point. Was this just one more thing the Elder God's stripped from him when he was relegated to hell?

“Take it away again,” Quan Chi growled, his body still trembling under the pain. Guilt was admittedly not an emotion he was an expert on, but he was fairly sure that no emotion was supposed to cause physical pain. “I will do anything you ask, just take it away!”

“Yes, you will do what I ask of you, but your empathy is to remain.” As Raiden said those words, Quan Chi couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. Usually too proud to beg, but he would if that's what it took to once again become blissfully unaware of just how terrible he was. “You will give your life for this...”

“My life for _what_?” He managed to hiss out. Raiden looked wholly unsympathetic. “What else was I good for?”

What else was there to him? He killed, he back stabbed, he hurt everyone around him. He had no real cause, nothing to believe in, just an insatiable urge to destroy everything he touched. Was he always like this? He didn't remember much of his life before he awoke in the Netherrealm, he'd just assumed he was thrown down there because he had always been a monster, his decent a punishment for failing the divine.

“With the right guidance, I believe you could be capable of truly heroic acts,” Raiden announced and Quan Chi didn't even bother to hold back the bitter laugh in the back of his throat. _Even without my immorality, I am still nothing but a coward. Some hero I could be._ “With this maybe you can actually _earn_ your redemption.”

The visions of his actions came back, the screams louder than ever. Who was the Thunder God fooling with talk of redemption?

_I can't be redeemed._

“Who knows,” Raiden started, tilting his head slightly, a strange smile coming over his face that did nothing but fill Quan Chi with yet more dread, “maybe you will even earn back your wings.”

The noise Quan Chi made was somewhere between a gasp and a snarl, as soon as the words were said he felt the pain in his back. The phantom feeling of limbs he no longer possessed, burning sensation from two large scars on his shoulder blades and spreading along invisible feathers. He reached back, sure that his wings were suddenly now there, but instead his fingers met nothing but the scars left behind. It was yet another memory stolen from him, all he remembered was them burning as he fell down from heaven. His own screams inside his head now joining the ones of the people he had hurt.

But that was just one of many problems right now...

Raiden knew he had once had wings. Raiden knew he had once been holy.

What else did Raiden know about his life before he became demonic?

“I will be handing your rehabilitation to the capable hands of Special Forces, specifically Cassandra and her team,” Raiden explained, but Quan Chi wasn't really listening. There was too much static in his brain, pressure in his chest and the scorching of wings that no longer existed. “I do hope you will see the error of your ways.”

He barely registered being teleported away, being placed in cuffs, or even being guided along the halls of the Special Forces' base. He only really came back to reality in time to realise he'd been placed in a small room, a cell he realised, and the door was slammed behind him. He took a few steps, trying not to focus on any of the pain he felt or the way his legs shook. He got into the corner, back to it, and slid down it, even as his mind protested the action, _you should have wings, your back should not be directly against the wall because you should have fucking wings._

He tucked his legs up against his chest, looking his arms around as best he could with the cuffs in place, as he stared vacantly across the room. Now with the clarity of guilt to guide him, he looked once more upon the horrors he had committed, no idea how in a millions years he could ever set anything he'd done right again.

_I am the villain of this story..._

_What else could I ever be?_


	17. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lady with a violin  
> Playing to the seals  
> Hearken to the sound of calling  
> Who tied my hands to the wheel?  
> The zodiac turns over me  
> (Come to me)  
> Somewhere there my fate revealed  
> I hear but how will I see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Siren/Pirate AU, Non-Sexual Nudity, Implied character death  
>  **Song:** [The Siren - Nightwish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiKunrZSxJM)
> 
> Idk what to say about this one tbh, just enjoy the adventures of Pirate!Hanzo and Siren!Kuai.

The rain lashed down against the wooden decks, and Hanzo had to spit out a mouthful that had managed to get into his mouth while he attempted to gasp for air. His hair was plastered to his face as he shook his head and tried to get his bearings.

What had he been doing again?

He was on his ship, his wrists bound in thick rope to the wheel. Who had tied him to the wheel? He tried to look around, but the thick fog mixed with the heavy rain made vision almost impossible. Where was his crew? Had there been a mutiny?

“Come to me~” a sweet voice sang out from beyond the fog, as eerie was it was beautiful, and Hanzo suddenly remembered why he was tied to the wheel.

_Sirens!_

He'd tied himself to the wheel, to stop himself from following their enchanting song. The voice kept calling to him, and he felt himself being soothed by the sound. He should go to them, he was compelled.

He was brought back to his senses when a pair of wet hands covered his ears. He went to look over his shoulder, to see which of his crew it was, but the hands instead forced him to continue looking forward. One of the hands moved from his ear, and he felt the ghost of lips against it.

“Keep sailing, Captain. I will protect you from their song.”

He did not recognise that voice as any of this crew. Alarm bells rang in his brain, but the hand retook it's previous position over his ear. This wasn't a member of his crew but it seemed they were intending to help him.

_At least for now._

He focused his attention on the wheel and where he was going. It was hard to see, and he the last thing he needed was to run into any rocks. At least he wasn't being distracted by the sound of siren song any longer. He noticed in the distance the fog looked slightly clearer, and he made the decision that was where he needed to head towards.

He wasn't sure how long it took for him to emerge, but it was a lot sooner than he'd expected. He had never been so thankful to be able to see the vast nothingness of the ocean around him before. Even the rain started to let up, slowly to a steady drizzle. It was still night, and so darkness surrounded him, but at least that was easily cured by the lanterns.

He had almost forgotten about his protector, right up until the hands finally trailed away from his ears. He held his breath as whoever it was slowly meandered around to the front of the wheel.

Stood there was a young looking man, around his early twenties if Hanzo had to guess. He was, frankly, stunning. Short black hair slicked back, bright blue eyes and a nicely chiselled jawline, a large scar across his right eye. He was beautiful.

_Too beautiful._

His breathing hitched.

This beautiful man was completely naked before him, rain water dripping down the defined muscles on his torso. It appeared to barely register to him, like he was accustomed to the water.

“Siren,” Hanzo breathed out as his saviour, most likely for not much longer, took a step towards him.

“You are a clever one, Captain.” The Siren looked at him with wonder in his eyes, like he was looking at some ancient artefact. His hand reached for the rope around Hanzo's wrists. “It is a shame that your crew did not follow your example, they may have survived the encounter with my brothers and sisters.”

“Not clever enough,” Hanzo bit out. God he had been such a fool to trust a strangers voice in the midst of a Siren attack.

The Siren blinked a few times, seeming taken aback, before something occurred to him. “Ah! You mistake my intentions, I wish you no harm.” The Siren started to untie the rope around his wrists. “No, I find humans to be quiet fascinating. It is a waste to rob such interesting being's of life.”

Once his hand was free, Hanzo pulled it away and quickly undid his other hand. This Siren was talking about humans as if they were something to be studied.

_I guess that's better than him dragging me to the depths of the ocean and consuming my flesh..._

“Why did you save me?” Hanzo questioned, rubbing where the rope had started to cut in. “I doubt it was simply because I'm that alluring to you.”

“Oh but you are~” The Siren almost purred, stepping close and pushing himself up against Hanzo's chest. Hanzo swallowed thickly. The Siren reached up to brush Hanzo's hair from his face. “Your kind are so compelling, I long to be apart of that world.” The Siren gave a lopsided smile, just beyond his lips Hanzo could make out a row of sharp teeth. “Ah, so maybe there _was_ an ulterior motive to your rescue, but can you blame me?”

“I don't...” He paused, every part of his being was telling him to step away from the Siren, and yet he ended up roping his arms around his aquatic saviour, fingers lacing his spine. “I do not understand what you want from me...”

“I wish to see the world beyond the sea. I want to experience humanity in all it's glory, the good and the bad.” The Siren's fingertips traced his throat, delicately, completely non-threatening despite where they were making contact. “I wish for you to show me your world, Captain.”

Hanzo considered it, letting his hands curiously roam the creature's skin, that felt so human to the touch. On one hand, a lone siren would be a massive target on his ship from naval forces, as if the black flag embellished with a skull and crossbones that flew on the mast was not a big enough one itself. This Siren seemed to severely misjudge humanities nature and it's almost compulsive need to destroy anything seen as different or a threat.

On the other hand, he appeared to have completely lost his crew, and even just one other set of hands would provide the needed help before he could make it to shore. Not to mention, Siren's were feared for a reason, even a single one could bring an entire ship to it's knees. The power advantage that would give against his enemies was immense.

Taking a curious siren for a joyride seemed a small price to pay for that amount of leverage above all those that dared to cross him.

“That sounds to be a reasonable request,” Hanzo finally answered, and the Siren's smile widened, showing off those teeth he'd only caught a glimpse at previously. _Gods I'm glad he's fairly docile and not wishing to tear my flesh apart with those._ “I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Captain Hanzo Hasashi, and you are?”

“Kuai Liang,” was the reply he got. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hanzo Hasashi.” Kuai pulled away slightly, Hanzo's eyes couldn't help but trail down. He'd almost forgotten that the other man wasn't clothed. “Where do we begin, my Captain?”

“I... Think to start...” He stared at Kuai's naked form. He really wouldn't complain if Kuai just spent the entire time in his presence naked, it was hardly a bad view. But should they run into any other ships on the way, the other man's lack of garment would tip them off that there was something unusual about him. “We should maybe get you into some clothes.”

Kuai tilted his head and smirked slightly, seemingly amused by the suggestion. “If that is what you wish, Captain.” Kuai reached forward, looping his arm though Hanzo's and clinging to his biceps. “Lead the way.”

Hanzo nodded, and gently guided Kuai off the main deck. He was sure there had to be something left in his crews belongings that would fit the siren.

It wasn't like they needed them any more anyway.


	18. Sk8er Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm with the skater boy  
> I said, "See you later, boy"  
> I'll be backstage after the show  
> I'll be at a studio  
> Singing the song we wrote  
> About a girl you used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Frost/Kira, Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern/Musician AU, Polyamory (F/F/F), Frost is the adopted daughter of Kuai Liang  
>  **Song:** [Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYocLBXr7hQ)
> 
> ipajfspgjg okay this is pretty stupid, it's basically three girlfriend's goofing about. Also this is probably the only one I've written where the short is actually about the song in question rather than me yoinking ideas from lyrics.  
> Also this fandom needs more WLW poly, and I am a believer in being the change you wish to see in a fandom, so here I am, presenting you with WLW poly.

Frost played a series of chord's on her guitar. She groaned when it sounded awful, clearly her guitar had gotten out of tune again. She was still not unconvinced that it didn't keep going out of tune because Cassie was tampering with it to mess with her. Cassie was the kind of bitch to do that.

As she started to attempt to get the guitar back in tune she looked across at her two girlfriends. Cassie was lying on her back on the couch, staring at a notebook in her hands, looking like she was really concentrating on something. Kira meanwhile was at her drum kit, tapping out a random rhythm in an attempt to warm up.

“What if... We did a song about like... The girls in high school who turned us down except now we're in a band and cool and they totally missed their chances with us?” Cassie suddenly questioned writing something down in the notebook.

Kira paused her drumming, scrunching up her face, “Isn't that just Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne?”

“Yeah but gayer,” Cassie said with a shrug. Kira rolled her eyes and returned to drumming. “C'mon, don't you wanna stick it to the girls who turned me down in high school?”

“Not particularly,” Frost said with a shrug.

“Sounds a bit too much like bragging for my liking,” Kira added, seemingly having found her rhythm and drumming out a steady beat.

“What's the point of having two hot girlfriends if I'm not aloud to brag that I have two hot girlfriends?” Cassie complained.

Frost stopped and thought about that for a second. “I mean, to be fair I brag about you two all the time...”

Kira stopped drumming again and looked across at her, “Wait you do?”

“I've never heard you.” Cassie sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well obviously I don't do it when your actually around!” Frost rolled her eyes and turned to face her open bedroom door. “Dad! C'mere a sec!”

There was the sound of footsteps across the house, and seconds later, her adoptive father's head was poking around the door. “Hello?”

“Hi Kuai Liang!” Cassie and Kira said in unison, all sweetness and light, as they waved at him.

“Hello girls,” Kuai greeted as if he hadn't known they were there, despite having been the one to let them in the house and even fixed them up with snacks earlier. “Sorry, did you need something?”

“How often do I brag about the fact I've got two girlfriends?” Frost questioned, and Kuai finally actually stepped into the doorway, looking slightly confused by the line of questioning.

“Well, I'm not sure if brag is the right word...” Kuai lent against the door frame, lips pursed, and slowly nodding for some reason, “But it does come up in conversation rather a lot I must admit.”

“See?” Frost turned back to her girlfriends. Kira looked unconvinced, but Cassie looked a little frustrated.

“Okay then, how come you're aloud to brag about your two hot girlfriend's and I'm not?” Cassie pouted, raising her shoulders and somehow crossing her arms even tighter.

“You're allow to brag about your two hot girlfriends,” Frost reasoned.

“Uh... Was... This all you needed me for?” Kuai asked, looking like he definitely felt he shouldn't be stood there right at this moment.

“Ah, yeah kinda. Sorry.” Frost shot him as apologetic a look as she could muster. “Hope I didn't disturb you too much.”

“No. No's it's fine, I was just doing important paper work, that's all,” Kuai sighed dramatically as he turned to leave.

“Bye Kuai Liang!” Cassie and Kira yelled in unison again.

“Bye girls!” Frost could just about hear the chuckle in her fathers voice as he disappeared once more.

She turned back to her girlfriends, Cassie having finally returned to laying back on the couch. “Sooooo, Avril Lavigne but gay?”

“Fine,” Kira whined dramatically. “Write your Sk8er Boi rip off song, just leave my name off it cause I don't wanna get sued!”

“Sk8er girls it is then,” Cassie said triumphantly, as she passionately started to scribble something down.

“Girls spelt G-R-R-L-S I hope,” Frost joked, ignoring disapproving whine from Kira.

“Oh hell yeah!” Cassie replied, Kira whined again.

"Don't know why I'm dating either of you," Kira muttered under her breath, "You're both idiots."

"Yeah but we're you're idiots!" Cassie blew Kira a kiss as she spoke and the red haired girl rolled her eyes, but Frost saw the small smirk on her face.

In retrospect, getting to stick it to others that these two were her girls would be rather satisfying.


	19. Must Be The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna lose it  
> Jump off the roof screaming "I can fly!"  
> Dare me to do it  
> What's taken over my brain tonight?  
> It must be the music, must be the music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie/Frost/Kira  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** College AU, Polyamory (F/F/F), Drinking/Alcohol, House party, Being unsure if you've slept with someone while drunk  
>  **Song:** [Must Be The Music - The Summer Set](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5tEqgG21TU)
> 
> Yes hello, TIME FOR MORE WLW POLY.  
> Honestly, idk I just like writing these three being goofy (Not to mention I am practically the only person in the fandom who remembers Kira exists. ;___; Plz someone else love her as much as I do.)

_Oh my god, did that just really happen?_

Cassie was a terrible drunk. And by a terrible drunk she meant she'd just made out with a girl... and then immediately turned to another girl and made out with her... in front of the previous girl. And she immediately regretted it, expecting the first girl to take offence...

Until they turned to each other and made out as well.

And then both had returned their attention back to Cassie, grabbing a hand each and leading her through the crowd at this random house party she'd attended on a whim.

_Man, this night is getting weird..._

And they danced, all three of them. She learnt their names around this point, the girl with short blue hair introducing herself as Frost, the other with the red hair pulled into pony tails was called Kira.

Frost was a little more reclusive, definitely not dancing as hard as Cassie and Kira, but Cassie caught her staring at their boobs more than once. It didn't bother her, in fact she loved the attention and god knew she was also looking at Frost's butt throughout the night. Frost occasionally had this knowing smirk on her face like she was fully aware of where Cassie's gaze kept landing.

Kira did dad dances for all the pop music, making Cassie laugh so hard she almost snorted beer out of her nose, but she got real down and serious for the more rock songs. When Kira noticed that both girls in her company were not always looking at her face she got flustered but claimed she didn't mind when questioned about it and if she wanted them to stop, she was just not used to having such attention go her way.

At some point, they ended up in the backyard, and sat under a tree with several bottles of beer and just talked. Frost was an art student at the same college as Cassie, she showed them some of her artwork, revealing she was as much of a nerd for anime as Cassie was. Meanwhile Kira worked at her adoptive dad's mechanic shop. She rode a motorbike, apparently, and both Cassie and Frost swooned at the mere idea of it.

They returned inside for more drinks, more dancing, more laughing. It was at this point Cassie had no idea what was going on, and she could only assume the music was doing something to her because she was starting to think it'd be nice to call both these girls her girlfriends.

She woke up in the morning with absolutely no idea how she got back to her dorm.

But on the plus side, both girls were asleep in bed with her.

As much as she loathed to do it, she woke them both up, if only to figure out what the heck happened.

“Well... I'm still in my clothes from last night so I don't think anything like... Happened...” Frost stated looking at her tank top.

“I vaguely remember Cassie claiming she could do a back flip and then immediately just landing on her ass instead,” Kira snorted while she laughed and Cassie couldn't help but feel weird butterflies at that.

“Sounds like something I would do,” Cassie agreed. The feeling in the chest was increasing as she realised she really wanted to see both of them again, but she had no idea how to bring it up. “So uh... This may seem a bit weird but...” She paused, suddenly realising her bravado last night was completely down to the alcohol.

“But?” Kira prompts, propping herself up on her arm.

“Um... Geeze, I dunno how to put this...” She rubbed her arm. “Do you guys like... Wanna hang out... again some time?”

“Hang out like... Friends or a date?” Frost asked and Cassie hadn't realised her suggestion could have been taken in a platonic light until then.

“A... Date... I guess...” She suddenly sat up feeling her face heating up. “I mean if you guys want that, like, I dunno, I just felt a connection last night but if you guys didn't feel it that's cool too, I mean I-”

She found herself being shut up by two sets of lips kissing her cheeks.

“That answer your question?” Kira purred, an eyebrow raised and smirk on her face.

“Yeah... Yeah kinda...” Cassie could barely breathe, her nervous laughs sounding even more awkward than usual.

“Well I mean...” Frost sat up and threw her legs off the side of Cassie's bed. “We're all here now, and I am kinda in need of a hangover breakfast... Soooo...”

“Hangover breakfast sounds great,” She almost whispered, scooting across her bed to get up, and helping Kira find the jacket she apparently discarded at some point in the night.

As she left her dorm in the company of these two girls, she couldn't help but be so thankful she stopped by that party.


	20. I Can't Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got to hand it to you  
> You've played by all the same rules  
> It takes the truth to fool me  
> And now you've made me angry  
> I can't decide  
> Whether you should live or die  
> Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
> Please don't hang your head and cry  
> No wonder why  
> My heart feels dead inside  
> It's cold and hard and petrified  
> Lock the doors and close the blinds  
> We're going for a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Criminal AU, Referenced Torture, Slapping, Choking, Stabbing, Blood, Minor Injuries, Handcuffed to a chair, Mention of burying someone alive, Death threats, Betrayal, Implied BDSM, Dom/Sub undertones, Seduction as a method of espionage  
>  **Song:** [I can't Decide - Scissor Sisters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HrruXyo04g)
> 
> *Whistles* God I was going through this trying to figure out what warnings and tags I have to add and *nervous chuckle* holy shit. This is possibly the darkest any of these have got yet, so just, heed the warnings and skip if you need to. :)  
> If ya'll are okay with all of the above, uh, enjoy I guess???? Lmao.

There had been a spy in the Shirai Ryu. Someone who was funnelling their most guarded secrets and giving them to the hands of their enemies. Even though over the past few months the leaks had become less frequent, Hanzo had been determined to find out who was responsible. He's ordered two of his most trustworthy men to weed out and kill whoever this traitor was.

So when instead the pair came dragging said traitor to him, he was furious that they hadn't followed his demand. Until they told him that he'd want to see who it was. So when they tilted the traitors face up, and he saw who had betrayed him, he felt his heart break.

Because staring back at him was Kuai Liang, his own lover.

To say he was furious was an understatement. He'd raged, immediately turned to violence to get his displeasure across, throwing items around his room as he screamed in anguish. Kuai. The man he loved so dearly. The man he'd let inside his bed. The man he's told his darkest fears to.

The man he'd trusted so completely.

_God, it was so obviously him, wasn't it?_

He wanted answers. His men leaving Kuai on a chair with his hands cuffed behind it. When it came to getting the answers out of the other man, he hadn't held back. Fists, steel capped boots, his trusty Kunai, all of those had met Kuai's body, leaving him battered, bloody and bruised but still somehow holding onto consciousness. He hadn't cracked, hadn't answered Hanzo's questions.

Hanzo was starting to loose his patience.

Kuai gave a spluttering cough, spitting blood out from between his teeth. He gave a hoarse chuckle, “God, where has this sort of foreplay been our entire relationship?”

Hanzo let out a growl, storming over to his captive and roughly backhanding him. Kuai's head snapped to the side, but his giggling didn't stop. Further infuriated, Hanzo wrapped his hand around Kuai Liang's throat, squeezing down and making the man gasp for air. He'd done this to Kuai before, when they were in bed together, but at those times it was an intimate gesture, a way to say _“you are mine”_. Now it's message means _“I will kill you, you fucking bastard”_.

“Who are you working for?” Hanzo asked. He'd asked this questions over 50 times by this point, and Kuai was being a stubborn fucking shit and not answering. Kuai didn't reply again and Hanzo further constricted the man's breathing and leaned closer. “Who are you working for?”

“You... Already... Know...” Kuai's words came out in short gasps, head lolling around like he'd finally started to loose consciousness. It wasn't the answer he wanted but Hanzo released his grip and Kuai greedily took air into his lungs. The answer he wanted or not, Hanzo needed Kuai awake to be able to give him it.

“I want to hear you say it,” he snarled. He wanted Kuai to say it because in spite of everything, he didn't know who Kuai was working for. Yes, he had suspicions, but really the other man could have been working for any of his enemies.

Kuai didn't reply, his hazy gaze meeting Hanzo's, and a smirk slowly crawling across his face. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Hanzo's in an attempt at a kiss. Hanzo knew he should push Kuai away or pull back, yet instead he leaned in to meet it. Mouth opening and letting his tongue mingle with Kuai's, he used his entire body to push Kuai back into the chair. Kuai may have initiated the action, but Hanzo was determined to show he was still the one in control, still dominant no matter what Kuai tried to do to swing the situation in his favour. Hanzo reached for the Kunai hanging from his belt, gripping it tightly in his fist and-

Kuai pulled away with a pained screech as the Kunai was driven into his shoulder blade.

His blue eyes darted down to where the weapon was buried into him, Hanzo's hand still holding it. Kuai gave another scream as Hanzo twisted the Kunai, tearing at Kuai's flesh. Kuai bucked in his seat, muttering words in his mother tongue that Hanzo didn't recognise. Kuai turned his face away and screwed his eyes, teeth bared while Hanzo continues to move the Kunai. Eventually, he stopped, letting go of the weapon but keeping it embedded where it was thrust in. Hanzo gripped Kuai's chin and forced him to look at him once more. Kuai's glare was a little less lustful when he reopened his eyes.

“Listen to me Kuai Liang,” He started, digging his fingernails into Kuai's jawline. “I am starting to loose my patience with you, and that is dangerous, especially when right now I have yet to decide if you should live or die.” Kuai tried to fight against the hand holding his head in place, but Hanzo just forced him to continue to look directly at him. “And I could kill you, right now if I wanted. Maybe burying you alive for being such a treacherous bitch would be best suited, hm?”

“Oh... I don't think you'd want to do that,” Kuai asked in a low voice, in a tone Hanzo had never heard from the other man. There was a dark glint in those blue eyes, and Hanzo almost drew back from the sheer shock of it. “I could crawl up with a knife and kill you while you're sleeping.”

Hanzo stumbled backwards. Kuai's eyes were wide, that darkness still there, the message clear as day. It wasn't an empty threat, Kuai could kill him if he got the chance. Hanzo wanted to say that this wasn't a surprise, after all Kuai had gone this far to get Shirai Ryu secrets, and yet...

Even with the knowledge that he probably didn't know the real Kuai Liang at all, he would have never in a million years expected him to be capable of murder.

“I think we'd both prefer for me to be in your bed for a different reason, wouldn't we?” Kuai's form relaxed, and he settled back into the chair, that darkness all but gone again. He was flirting again, that was good, Hanzo supposed. He preferred flirty Kuai to _whatever the fuck_ happened seconds earlier.

And with flirty Kuai, he just may be able to bring this back into his favour.

If Kuai Liang wanted to go the lust route, Hanzo was happy to oblige.

“If you ever want to be in my bed again,” he started, slowly ambling towards Kuai again. Once close enough, he reached for Kuai's chin again, tilting his face up. “If you ever want _me_ again, you had better start talking. Who are you working for?”

Kuai was silent again, his gaze clearly regarding what was said. After a few tense seconds he shrugged, “The Lin Kuei.” Hanzo couldn't help his eye twitch. He knew that it had to be one of his more troublesome enemies, but damn he'd hoped Kuai wouldn't be so low as to work with _that_ scummy organisation. “Specifically, I was requested by Sektor to infiltrate and gather data.”

“So you were requested to seduce me...” God Hanzo was pissed.

Kuai chuckled, “Me? Seduce you? Dear, I think your memory is playing tricks on you.” Kuai's voice was chastising and it took everything Hanzo had not to just punch him again. “I was perfectly happy pretending to be a low ranking member, and sneak by when no one was looking. You were the one who went out for your way to get me in bed with you, remember?”

Hanzo did remember.

He's taken interest in Kuai from a distance during a debrief. He'd requested the man come to his office, hoping to get him alone. He had convinced Kuai to have a drink with him, convinced Kuai to spend more and more time with him. In the beginning Kuai had always seemed to just want to get away, and Hanzo had chalked it up to the man either being shy or playing hard to get. Instead he'd been trying to keep a low profile, and Hanzo had fucked that up simply because he wanted so desperately to get Kuai writhing beneath him. Of course Kuai would change tactics when Hanzo literally wouldn't leave him the fuck alone.

“You stole my heart,” Kuai continued, the smirk on his face clearly showing he knew Hanzo had come to the realisation of what he'd done, “So I stole your secrets...” Kuai shrugged once again. “It seemed like a fair trade at the time.”

_You stole my heart._

Did that mean Kuai genuinely had feelings for Hanzo? How the hell was Hanzo ever going to know for sure? The Kuai he thought he knew was likely a lie and he couldn't get a hold on whoever this real Kuai was. Still he reached to cup Kuai's cheek, and his breathing hitched when Kuai lent into the touch.

_Does it really matter who the real Kuai is?_

“If I let you live, are you going to leave?” Hanzo questioned, terrified that the answer would be yes.

“Maybe,” Kuai replied, his eyes half lidded, still nuzzling into Hanzo's hand. Despite the swelling and blood over his face, Kuai was still as handsome as when Hanzo first lay eyes on him. “Unless you can think of a reason for me to stay.”

“My dick.” That slipped out before Hanzo could stop himself and he regretted it instantly. He felt slightly less remorse when Kuai actually chuckled.

“I mean, that is a fairly compelling reason,” Kuai snorted. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. Hanzo had seen that face a million times, and god he wanted to believe that it's real. _There's no way you can fake that level of content._

“Because I love you,” Hanzo whispered, and Kuai's eyes fluttered back open.

“And that one is simply irresistible.” Hanzo felt his heart clench as Kuai pulled away. “I would say the same, but given the circumstances I doubt you will believe me.” Hanzo wasn't sure what he believed any more. “However, there _is_ a reason why the information I have been giving has been slowly dwindling.”

The information leaked had been getting less over time. Could it really be that Hanzo had managed to steal the Lin Kuei's heart, as he had so put before?

He thought it over. It was a dangerous chance to take.

But fuck weren't dangerous chances part of what made him?

“If you _ever_ fuck me over again,” Hanzo snarls, “I _will_ kill you.”

He slowly made his way around Kuai, pulling the Kunai still lodged into the mans shoulder out, before undoing one of the cuffs that had started to cut into his wrists. He guided Kuai to his feet, and once they were away from the chair he grabbed Kuai by the neck once more and pulling him so his back was flush against his chest.

“The cuff's stay on, because once I get you to my bedroom you will find yourself chained to my bed for a time.” Hanzo squeezed Kuai's neck, loving the way his partner almost immediately submitted to his whims. “You are not forgiven, and you will be sufficiently punished for your betrayal. However me not killing you is a mercy, and you will prove your gratitude.”

“I will take anything you throw at me,” Kuai confirmed, turning his head slightly to plant a caste kiss against Hanzo's adams apple.

“Yes. You will.”

And then he was pushing Kuai along, trying to make it to his room before any of his subordinates noticed. Before anyone could tell him he was making a mistake.

_God, just let this one dangerous chance work out._


	21. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll never take us alive  
> We swore that death will do us part  
> They'll call our crimes a work of art  
> You'll never take us alive  
> We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
> Partners in crime  
> Partners in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Crime AU, Bonnie & Clyde Dynamic, Armed Robbery, Someone get's shot but no one dies, Implied blow job  
>  **Song:** [Partners In Crime - Set It Off Feat. Ash Costello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxUuyIZe3es)
> 
> Not related to the last Crime AU lmfao.  
> Again a bit of darker one, so feel free to skip if that's not your thing.  
> ALSO I AM SO SORRY FOR THE COCK TEASE ENDING, I am, not yet ready to share my porn with the world so... thats... thats the best your gonna get. ;_; sorry.

As Hanzo brought the car to a stop, he surveyed the bank. He's studied it for months now, knew where every vault was and where every potential exit was. He turned to looked at Kuai in the front passenger seat, securing his mask over his mouth. Hanzo couldn't help the sly smirk on his face.

“And here I was hoping for a good luck kiss before we got down to business,” he commented, but still reached to get his own mask.

“Mm, if we make it out alive, you'll get more than a kiss,” Kuai purred as he moved his hands away from the back of his head. The light blue mask just covered from Kuai's nose down, designed to resemble an oni and matching Hanzo's own yellow one. They were enough to hide their identity but distinct enough to make them recognisable.

After all, if you wish your crimes to be considered works of art, you need some sort of signature to confirm you as the artist.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, happy that his mask was in it's proper place.

“You've better believe it is.” Hanzo chuckled as he passed Kuai a shotgun and some spare shells. Hopefully, they wouldn't actually have to shoot anyone, but it didn't hurt to scare people into compliance and have a way to defend themselves if someone got a bit too bold for their own good.

“Stick to the plan,” Hanzo ordered, grabbing his own shotgun and opening the door to his car. “We're about to go down in history.”

“Lead the way,” Kuai said, not bothering to open the car door instead choosing to hop over it, something he tended to do when the roof was down.

They approached the doors, Hanzo started to count down from five, and once he got to zero, drew his leg up and kicked the door open causing a deafening crack.

“Everybody freeze!” He all but screamed, walking inside the back with the shotgun raised and ready to fire. “Nobody move or we will shoot!” There were about 3 bank staff and 4 customers all of whom froze in place at the sight of the two men. “Hand's up where we can see them!”

All the customers and staff immediately threw their hands up. Hanzo gestured with his gun to the customers to cluster together, and they did as told, clearly not wanting to mess with him. Meanwhile Kuai walked up to the counters, lowering his gun momentarily to place a few canvas backs on the counter.

“Empty out the vaults and put the money in the bag,” Kuai ordered, pointing the gun at one particularly frightened looked man, who seemed to hesitate. Kuai aimed the shotgun at the mans head, “Don't make me repeat myself.”

“Do as we say, and none of you will be hurt,” Hanzo claimed, his gun still trained on the customers. “Give us what we want and me and my snowflake will be on our way.”

The man finally snapped out of his fear, reaching for the bags and passing them to his colleagues, who each turned around to open the safes. They started grabbing bundles of money and throwing them in the bags as quickly as they could.

Hanzo watched them from where he was, before out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of the customers looked like he was considering lunging. When the man jerked forward, Hanzo swiftly turned around, aiming the gun at the man's leg and firing. He gave a scream as he felt to the floor, hand clutching his now bleeding shin.

“Consider that a warning,” Hanzo snarled to the others, “Next bastard who tries something gets the bullet in their fucking head.”

“T-This is everything,” a small voice came from one of the bank tellers. Hanzo briefly turned back to where they were with Kuai. It seemed they'd filled 6 of the 8 bag's they'd brought with them. Not bad, given this was a smaller bank, Hanzo had only expected to fill about 4.

“Thank you for your co-operation,” Kuai replied, grabbing three of the bags. Hanzo chanced leaving the customers to walk over and take the remaining three bags.

Hanzo pointed the shotgun up to the ceiling and fired, something to just distract their hostages as they made their escape. As hoped, all 7 people cowered in fear, as Hanzo and Kuai turned tail and rushed out towards the door. As they stepped out onto the street, an alarm started to blare from inside the bank, and Hanzo knew that they had seconds to make their escape.

They threw the bags in the backseat, both now choosing to hop over the tops of the doors and neglecting to fasten their seat belts, Hanzo started the engine and they were speeding off. Kuai was knelt backwards in his seat, gun cocked and ready to fire should the police manage follow.

They'd agreed, when they first discussed the possibility of living this life, that they would never be taken alive. They would fight until the very end and never answer for their crimes. The look of sheer determination in Kuai's eyes made Hanzo's heart beat faster than even the adrenaline did.

The police never caught up to them, and several miles out of town, Hanzo pulled up into a clearing so they could assess their haul and plan the journey to the nearest seedy motel they could lay low at for a few nights.

Kuai pulled his mask off, looking over the bags, the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly. “Must be at least a couple of grand here.” Kuai turned back to Hanzo with his head tilted. “And we hardly had to go off plan.”

“Shame that one idiot had to try to be bold,” Hanzo commented, mask pulled off and reaching to trail his hand up Kuai's thigh. “But overall, I'd say that was a success.”

Kuai smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Hanzo happily obliged, before taking Kuai's bottom lip in his teeth and gently biting down. He pulled away only slightly, squeezing Kuai's thigh and giving a hum.

“Hm, I believe I was promised more than a kiss if we made it out alive,” he teased, licking at Kuai's lips.

Kuai's smile never faulted, he pressed his hands against Hanzo's chest, trailing them down to meet Hanzo's waist. He tugged at Hanzo's belt, his fingers delicately following the leather until they found the buckle, carefully undoing it. Hanzo lent back, observing as Kuai pulled Hanzo's pants and underwear down just enough to reveal his manhood. And then Kuai was leaning down, his face level with Hanzo's crotch, as he opened his mouth and took Hanzo in. Hanzo reached to tangle his fingers in Kuai's short hair, allowing a satisfied moan to escape his lips.

They were lovers and partner's in crime, what more could Hanzo ever want?


	22. I Fought The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbin' people with a six-gun  
> I fought the law and the law won  
> I fought the law and the law won  
> I lost my girl and I lost my fun  
> I fought the law and the law won  
> I fought the law and the law won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Kira, Kano  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Handcuffs, Flirting, Arrest being used as an excuse to flirt with someone  
>  **Song:** [I Fought The Law - The Clash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhcreVY_qLI)
> 
> TBH this has one of my favourite lines I've ever written in a fanfiction and I'm sure ya'll can tell which line it is aifhaioghsg.

“This is persecution!” Kira cried as she struggled against Cassie's grip. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You tried to kill me and my team,” Cassie replied with a roll of her eyes. Kira stopped struggling and looked like she was thinking for a few seconds.

“Well I mean, apart from that!” Cassie laughed sarcastically. “C'mon Cage! Anyone would think you just like seeing me in handcuffs.”

There was a split second of silence, where Kira was almost sure Cassie had just up and left her. Right up until she felt the taller woman's chest press into her back, head leaning over her shoulder and mouth right at her ear.

“Maybe I do~” Cassie lowly purred and Kira immediately felt herself splutter, her face feeling like it was a thousand degrees hotter than it should be. She gulped, and turned her head slightly, noticing the extremely amused look on Cassie's face. “Man, if I knew you looked this cute when you blushed I'd of tried to make you do it sooner.”

“S-Shut up!” Kira just about managed to bark out as Cassie began to laugh at her expense. “You just... your just...” She closed her eyes and groaned. “God just arrest me already, moron!”

“Alrighty, but like... If you want to ride up front with me...”

“No!” Kira growled and Cassie laughed again.

It took only a few minutes for Kira to be bundled in the back of the aircraft where Kano already sat, looking at her with an extremely unimpressed look on his face. Once she was sure they were alone, she glared across at him and growled “What?”

“Y'know one of these day's your gonna just have to tell her you like right, right?” He said with a raised eyebrow. She glowered at him, silently questioning what he meant by that. “C'mon Kira, you think we're blind? We see the way you look at her.”

“Boss, I mean this with the utter most respect but you need to shut the fuck up.” Surprisingly, Kano did not seem upset by this, instead he gave a bark of a laugh and she hoped that would be the last of it.

Unfortunately, Kano did not shut the fuck up.

By the time they got the special forces, she all but begged to be put in a different cell to him.


	23. Planning A Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden's calling for a lockdown, baby  
> He'll call on interim inequities  
> This is the last night in my body;  
> Assist in the escape  
> Warden's calling on a jailbreak, baby  
> He'll fly like only a jailbird could  
> He'll fly like only a jailbird could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Prison AU, Prison Escape, Running from authority, Planning to take the fall if caught, Discussion on Kidnapping (Though no abduction actually takes place), No reason for imprisonment given  
>  **Song:** [Planning A Prison Break - The Receiving End Of Sirens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRkBL9nejpk)
> 
> God every time I think "I should write something in canon" my gremlin brain goes "No canon, AU's only!"  
> I left Hanzo's reason for being in prison blank on purpose, it's up to you guys if he genuinely did something to warrant being there or if he was a victim of circumstance or framed. If his breakout is heroic or villainous is up to you *shrugs*

The alarm blared throughout the yard, from where he hid, Hanzo could see the guards scrambling, trying desperately to find him. He exhaled, and turned away, making sure he was in the shadows as he crept his was around the perimeter of the fence. He'd come too far to get caught now, he was so close to freedom.

So close to holding Kuai Liang in his arms once more.

He heard footsteps, and ducked for cover behind a doorway. Two guard's came running past, thankfully not looking too hard and completely missing where he was hiding. _Idiots_ , but in that moment he was glad for their lesser intelligence. It gave more chance that this would work.

When he was sure they were gone, he set off in the direction they'd come from. Besides a run down part of the fence, was a small mound of dirt. He used his fingers to displace it, finally revealing the handle of the wire cutter's he'd stolen from the maintenance shed. Really, it shouldn't have been as easy to take these as it was, yet another display of utter incompetence by the people who were meant to be keeping him locked up.

The wire easily snapped under the cutters, and soon he'd made a hole just large enough for him to crawl through. Granted he had to make sure he was pressed all the way down into the dirt, and his prison jumpsuit would no doubt be filthy, but he'd be ditching it as soon as he could anyway.

Finally he was clear of the fence, freedom was his but he couldn't get sloppy now. He could still get caught out, and so as soon as Hanzo was back on his feet he was running off into the forest that surrounded the prison.

He didn't stop, just kept running, hoping to god he was sticking in a straight line. There was a clearing not too far from the prison, where in the a letter he'd slipped to Kuai during his last visit, he requested his beloved to wait for him. After what felt like miles, he came to the clearing, where a blue car was parked. His mouth went dry as Kuai, who sat on the hood, turned to look at him.

Hanzo laughed in relief as he rushed forward, Kuai pushing himself off onto the floor and all but jumping into Hanzo's arms. Hanzo wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, lifting him up in the air as Kuai's lips touched his. Kuai's hands cradled his face, and Hanzo lent into the touch. It had been months since he'd last felt these hands on him, these lips pressed against his, he was going to savour every last second.

Finally Kuai pulled away, but gently traced Hanzo's cheeks and jawline with his hands.

“I feel like I have longed for this for an eternity,” Hanzo muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to Kuai's lips. “These months without you have been such torture.”

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Kuai replied, a hand weaving through Hanzo's hair. Hanzo bit his lip, remembering nights before his arrest where he and Kuai lay in bed together, Kuai running his fingers through Hanzo's hair while they lent into the others embrace.

“We will,” Hanzo assured him, gently placing Kuai back onto the ground. “But we can not linger too long, the guard's will come looking soon.”

“Then we should go.” Kuai grasped at one of Hanzo's hands, turning to guide Hanzo to the car.

A sickening feeling suddenly came over Hanzo, as he stopped Kuai from going any further. “Wait, before we do,” He started, and Kuai turned to look at him, concern clearly over his face. “While I hope and prey it does not come to it, if we get caught-”

“We won't,” Kuai tried to argue, reaching to cup Hanzo's chin. Hanzo took the hand in his, kissing Kuai's knuckles.

“But if we do, I want for us to have our story straight, I want for you to have plausible deniability,” He continued, still holding Kuai's hand to his mouth. “If we get caught, I came to your home, and I took you by force-”

“Hanzo, no,” Kuai's face dropped, his hand's pulling away briefly only to grip Hanzo's shoulders. “If we get caught, we go down together...”

“If we get caught, I go down and I will not drag you with me.” Hanzo reached to Kuai's face, leaning forward and pressing a kiss between his eyebrows. “The last thing I want, is for you to go through that hell, I refuse to let your life be destroyed for the mere crime of loving me.” He pulled away, staring into his loves eyes. “If we get caught, I took you by force, and you came with me for fear of your life. Do you understand?”

Kuai hesitated, clear as day he was not happy about the arrangement, that he still wished to argue. Hanzo would shut him down as many times as needed, he could not let Kuai do that.

Kuai sighed, closing his eyes, seemingly to understand he had no real way of winning this argument. “I understand.”

Hanzo kissed him once more, murmuring against his lips, “I love you. I will protect you for as long as I am alive.”

“I love you too,” Kuai spoke softly, his eyes fluttering open. “We need to leave now.”

Hanzo nodded, following Kuai to the car, as Kuai slipped into the drivers seat and Hanzo ran around to take the passenger seat. Kuai took no time in starting the engine, turning the car around to go back down the path that he'd managed to drive down in the first place.

As they found themselves on the road, Hanzo hoped to god they wouldn't have to use the aforementioned plan.

All he wanted, was to be by Kuai's side forever, even if they had to run from the law to do so.


	24. Right Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby,  
> Don't you worry this tramp's a lady and  
> Gentleman come in every kind  
> So come and get me two  
> Cause I can't guarantee it  
> You'll be the right guy and next time you'll want the right woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Kira, Kano  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Stripper AU, Lap dances, using sex as a distraction, implied shady dealings  
>  **Song:** [Right Woman - Daronette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcrfqdxT2OY)
> 
> Idk I just really like the line "Don't you worry this tramp's a lady" and it made me think about a strip club for some reason.  
> Again sorry this one's a bit of a cock tease, but like... One day I won't feel weird sharing my smut LMAO.

It was meant to be an easy job.

Kira would show up to the strip club, she'd demand the money the owner owed Kano, if he paid up she'd leave and if he didn't she'd kick the shit out of him as a warning.

Oh it was so meant to be an easy job. In and out. No fuss.

So why the hell was she sat on a plush seat with one of the strippers straddling her lap?

If Kira didn't know better, she'd think that the owner had seen her come in, and requested this young woman, apparently named Cassie, to distract her. If Kira didn't know better she'd say it worked.

She really wasn't sure where she should be looking. The bubblegum pink bikini Cassie wore left very little to the imagination. Cassie was quite a bit taller than Kira, so when sat on her lap Kira was basically face to face with Cassie's amble bosom. She knew, really, that if she wasn't meant to be looking at them, Cassie wouldn't be in this situation, and yet there was something so weird and dirty about it that Kira couldn't help but feel her face heating up.

“So, what brought you here tonight?” Cassie finally asked, rolling her hips slightly and getting a small “eep” from Kira's lips.

“Business,” Kira claimed, eyes switching quickly from Cassie's face to her tits. “I'm meant to be talking to your boss about... Business.”

“Ah, explains why he told me to intercept you.” Oh, that really was what was happening here. “Anything I can do to maybe change the outcome of this talk.”

Kira made a weird high pitched noise that not even she knew where it came from. “I mean... That's... That's not really up to me... But...” Kira paused. There was a part of her that wanted to put her hands on Cassie's waist but she really didn't know if that was crossing some sort of invisible line. “Sorry, I'm not entirely sure what the etiquette is here, am I aloud to touch you?”

“According to the club rules, no, but...” Cassie chuckled, reaching forward to brush a strand of Kira's hair out of her face. “Well...” Cassie paused and tilted her head smirking, “I think I can make an exception for you.”

“Oh.” Kira didn't actually move. Cassie giggled again, taking hold of Kira's hands and guiding them to her buttocks. “Oh.” Kira swallowed, looking up at Cassie. It was scary, and yet nowhere near as scary as she'd lead herself to believe. Actually this felt kind of good. “This... This is nice.”

“There's more where that came from,” Cassie spoke with a wink and Kira had to stop herself from visually swooning. “We can do more than touch, if you'd like.”

It took Kira a minute to realise what was meant by that. Somehow, she blushed even more. “I... Uh... I would like that...” Kira paused. “Is this part of your distraction or...”

“Not really,” Cassie shifted and lifted herself off Kira's lap, taking her hands again and pulling her up after her. “This is more, you're really cute and I wanna see if that blush goes all the way down.”

Kira.exe stopped working.

Cassie laughed again, gently looping her arm around Kira's shoulders and gently guiding her through the club. “Oh baby, don't you worry, this tramps a lady,” Cassie claimed and Kira slowly chanced moving her hand over Cassie's butt again. Cassie grinned when she did. “You've got the right woman.”

They went through a door out to the back for a little privacy.

Several hours later, Kira returned back to the Black Dragon's base to report on the mission.

“Mission went well, guy will pay by next week.” Kira shuffled at the odd look Kano was giving her. She just wanted to tell him the score and go, but she had a feeling that wasn't about to happen.

“Uh huh,” He replied, leaning on the desk and smirking. “Looks like you had fun with this mission at least.”

“What do you mean?” Kira questioned, trying her best to not get flustered as the memories of Cassie's hands and lips all over her flooded back.

“Kira.” Kano looked far too amused, and that was most likely a bad thing. “You realise your face is covered in lipstick stains right?”

Kira felt her face drop, as she went to touch her face, finding when she pulled it away there was remains of the pink lipstick Cassie had been wearing. She should probably have washed her face before coming back. _Whoops._

“Guess it's a good job I have a few more job's I need doing around that place right?” Kano's smirk had evolved into a full blown grin now and Kira just wanted to find a large hole and drop herself into it.

“I'm not going to live this down, am I?” Kira asked, and Kano shook his head in delight.

“Absolutely not,” he claimed, clapping his hands together. “So, you want more reasons to visit there or...”

“If I could have more reasons to go there,” Kira said while pulling on one of her ponytails, “I would appreciate it.”

Kano laughed lowly as he finally gave signal that she could leave. It wasn't that much of a relief, this was definitely not going away any time soon. On the other hand, she would probably get to see Cassie again.

That felt worth a little embarrassment.


	25. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Instrumental)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Pre!Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Canon Divergent Silent Hill AU, mentions of monsters  
>  **Song:** [Promise - Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qalGezr76o)
> 
> Silent Hill is kind of my absolute favourite gaming franchise and Silent Hill 2 is and will always be a game that I connected with on such an emotional level.  
> So with that in mind here I am to ruin it! I don't refer to the town as Silent Hill in the fic, but tbh you can pretty much assume it's Silent Hill lol. Calling this canon divergent because I'm sort of placing this happening instead of the majority of the events of the MKX comics. Basically this is before the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei alliance which is why Hanzo and Kuai are a bit reluctant to work together.  
> But if you've ever played SH2 you will most likely know which part of the game I lifted the inspiration for this one from.

_In my restless dreams, I see that town..._

Hanzo stumbled through the streets, trying to make out any landmarks through the thick fog. He kept his katana out and ready, the strange creatures that plagued the town were enough to keep him on edge. Monsters or not, he was here for a reason, and he couldn't stop now.

He didn't know who really sent that letter. It was in Harumi's handwriting, signed by her and everything, claiming she was waiting for him here. Harumi was dead, he was doubtful that this wasn't some kind of trap, and yet he still came, the strange sense of longing and even the small optimistic part of him hoping it was real brought him here.

This town was strange and that was putting it lightly. Aside from the monsters, which in itself was a nightmare scenario, the town was abandoned. There were signs that people had once lived here, but it appeared they had long since left the place behind. On top of that, it appeared to be perpetually covered in a thick layer of fog, Hanzo barely able to see a few feet ahead of him at any time. Then there was the curious case where roads just ended, crumbled away leaving a giant gaping hole in the floor so deep Hanzo couldn't see the bottom.

If this letter was from Harumi, why would she ever call for him from a place like this?

He found himself in front of what looked to be the entrance of a park. It was the first landmark he'd found since he came here. He quickly decided it was worth exploring.

As he walked down the path, he took in the flower beds that lined it. The flowers still alive but heavily overgrown, another sign that this place had long since been abandoned. The echo of his feet hitting the concrete was all he heard until...

He paused.

Somewhere in the distance in front of him, he could hear a soft humming.

Was there someone else in this town?

Was it Harumi?

He continued on, trying to follow the sound, walking just a little faster with a slight desperation to it. As he made his way through the park, he found a walk way that appeared to boarder a lake, a fence at the edge to try and dissuade anyone from jumping into the water. Lent against the fence, was a human figure, the one the humming was coming from. Through the fog, he could not make out any details, but he felt his breathe catching in his throat.

“Harumi?” He called, walking towards the figure, who appeared to turn around at the sudden noise.

The closer he got, the more clear it became this was not his wife, the build not right to be her. Still, this was the first human he'd come across, and any potential ally in this strange place would be welcome. He got close enough that the person was no longer obscured by the fog, and stopped in his tracks when he realised he knew this person.

“Sub Zero?” He questioned, instinctively raising his katana and preparing for a battle. To his surprise, Sub Zero did not get into a similar stance, instead choosing to raise his hands as if to show he was unarmed.

“Scorpion?” Sub Zero seemed as confused by the encounter as Hanzo was. Still even as Hanzo continued to point the katana at him threateningly, Sub Zero didn't threaten back. It seemed Sub Zero had no intentions to fight right now. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hanzo growled. Just because Sub Zero didn't wish to fight didn't mean Hanzo could let his guard down. There was a possibility that Sub Zero could have been the one to send the letter, but for some reason that seemed even less likely than it being Harumi herself. “I received a letter.” He didn't go into more detail, just watched as Sub Zero finally lowered his hands. “Claiming my wife is here waiting for me... You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?”

Hanzo lightly grazed the other man's chest with the katana, and Sub Zero's hands were once again raised in surrender. “No. I have no idea.”

“So what _are_ you doing here?” Hanzo watched as Sub Zero yet again lowered his hands, reaching one to grip against the railing as he looked out to the lake.

“I...” He paused slightly, blinking as if he was confused by something. “I have been having dreams of this place... Of... Of Bi-Han, standing in fog. I thought if I came here...” Sub Zero shook his head like he had been in a trance, before looking towards Hanzo, his lips pursed. “It is... Strange that we have both been called here like this, is it not?”

“Very,” Hanzo agreed, finally deciding to lower his weapon. He wasn't sure he believed Sub Zero's story, but he guessed having dreams of a dead brother was no stranger than receiving a letter from a dead wife.

There was silence between them for a few minutes. Sub Zero turned his head again to look over the lake, allowing Hanzo to really study the younger man's face. There was a large freshly healed scar running down the right side of his face, across his eye. Hanzo could have sworn that wasn't there the last time they had met, and he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to cause it.

That brought about the question of just how long it had been since they last faced each other, and how long Sub Zero had been at this town.

“How long have you been here?” Hanzo asked regaining Sub Zero attention.

“About... A day, maybe?” Sub Zero replied. “And you?”

“A few hours.” Hanzo felt a twisting in his gut, because the reality was that if they were to work together it would most likely work in both their favours. “As loathe as I am to admit it, I think it would be better for us to stay together.”

“I... Agree with that sentiment.” He seemed hesitant, but accepting, like he understood completely why they should. “Where should we start?”

“Anything in those dreams of yours that may be important?” He questioned, tilting his head.

“Well, I saw the lake, but there does not seem to be much here...” Sub Zero stated before looking back towards the park. “I believe I saw a hospital in one dream, however.” Sub Zero reached into his pack to pull out a map and Hanzo blinked a few times. “I found this when I got here, it might help us find out way around.”

Hanzo nodded and Sub Zero opened the map. They quickly located the hospital, plotting out several routes should they come across troubles with the collapsed roads. Satisfied, Sub Zero folded the map back up as Hanzo took lead.

He didn't know what it was that had called the two of them to this place, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find out.


	26. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, I see that everything is okay  
> The first time in my life, and now it's so great  
> Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed  
> I think about the little things that make life great  
> I wouldn't change a thing about it  
> This is the best feeling  
> This innocence is brilliant  
> I hope that it will stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang/Harumi Hasashi  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Harumi Lives AU, Polyamory (M/M/F) Brief mention of the Shirai Ryu Massacre, Implied/Referenced Abuse, otherwise this one if pretty fluffy  
>  **Song:** [Innocence - Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gzkgzi0Z6U)
> 
> I'm not going to be over these 3 any time soon, I'm sorry except I'm really not.  
> Every time I write them it comes out so soft and I'm just... a sucker.

Harumi awoke to the feeling of the sun kissing her face. Eyes fluttering open, she was greeted by a wonderful sight.

Her husbands laying asleep either side of her. She was on her side, Hanzo pressed against her back, while Kuai was in front his face nuzzled into her shoulder. Both men had an arm around her, while she had one of hers resting on Kuai's side. She could feel his chest slowly moving as he breathed, and felt Hanzo's hot breathe of the back of her neck.

She should have been up, making her family breakfast, and yet moving would mean disturbing her sleeping lovers. Who was she to ruin a moment such as this?

She glanced over her shoulder, moving her hand to stroke Hanzo's arm. In his sleep, he gave a hum, shuffling slightly and she swore she could see the hint of a smile on his handsome features. The same beautiful man she had met all those years ago, who had swept her off her feet and showed her the wonders of what love could do. She reached for his hand bringing it up to her face and planting a kiss on his knuckles, hearing him give a satisfied sigh before his arm lowered to hold her close again.

Harumi turned her attention to Kuai, face still planted in her shoulder. She gently stroked his jawline with his knuckles, not minding the scratch of his beard on her hand. He shuddered slightly, nuzzling her shoulder and almost pushing his body closer. If you had told her back when she first met him, that she and Hanzo would be sharing their life with him like this, she would have balked at it. But when he lay next to her like this, holding her close to him, she couldn't imagine what life had been like without it.

They had helped Kuai heal from the horrors of which he had lived, and in turn, he had helped them find peace after the massacre of their clan.

The first time she awoke like this, was the first time she felt that everything was going to be okay. It had been so beautiful, it made her want to cry. And from then, she knew that so long as she had them, they would overcome any obstacle, together.

She lent forward, pressing a kiss to Kuai's temple. He stirred slightly, eyes opening just enough, and the second he noticed she was with him, he smiled. It made her heart soar.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” She claimed softly, trying to keep from awakening Hanzo as well.

“It's okay,” Kuai claimed, voice still groggy with sleep. His hand traced her spine. “Do you need me to move?”

“No, love,” She stated, “I was merely thinking how perfect this moment is.” Kuai smiled again at that. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart, the world can wait a while longer.”

Kuai pressed as kiss to her neck, before settling down next to her again. She wrapped her arm around him, and lent back into Hanzo.

The innocence was brilliant, and she hoped that it would stay.


	27. Private Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But at the right place at the right time  
> I'll be dead wrong and you'll be just fine  
> And I won't have to quit doing fucked up shit  
> For anyone but me  
> And at the right place at the right time  
> It will have been worth it to stand in line  
> And you won't have to stop  
> Saying "I love cops" for anyone but me  
> Your private eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Detective AU/Film Noir AU, Smoking, Referenced Abduction, Referenced Drugging, Handcuff's, Mentioned Fight, Minor injuries, Interrogation, Seduction, Someone being held against their will is weirdly okay with the situation  
>  **Song:** [Private Eye - Alkaline Trio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs8Wu2yf3-w)
> 
> iafhiosghg when I got this song I knew I had to write something with Kuai being like a femme fatal to Hanzo's noir detective. Lmao.  
> Also I clearly I have a thing for writing Kuai as someone who get's turned on by danger because this is like the 3rd fic I've written where his response to getting the shit kicked out of him is basically "Man this is what I call foreplay ;)"  
> Again tho this one might be a bit darker although I guess it's sort of darkly humorous more than anything. Feel free to avoid if necessary.

His office smelt of cigarette smoke, it was his 20th today and while he knew he should open his window, lest the landlord bitch his ear off again, he had far more pressing matters to attend to.

Such as the young man currently handcuffed to the radiator.

“You sure know how to show a man a good time,” Kuai teased, licking his lips and pulling on the cuff slightly. He'd regained consciousness only minutes ago, the sedative Hanzo had managed to inject into him having finally worn off, and yet the way he spoke you wouldn't believe he'd been unconscious at all. “Although I must admit my arm is getting a little cramped in his position.”

“I'll uncuff you when you tell me what I want to know,” Hanzo muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Where is your brother?”

“I wish I knew,” Kuai gave a dramatic sigh. “Then again if I did, I guess we wouldn't be here right now...”

Hanzo let out a frustrated snort, slipping out of his seat and made his way to where Kuai was sprawled out on the floor. He knelt down, grasping Kuai's chin in his hand and trying to ignore the weirdly excited look in the other man's eyes.

“Let me try that again.” Another drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke right into Kuai's face and causing him to cough slightly. “Where is your brother?”

“I already told you, I don't know,” Kuai breathed out between his coughs. “Trust me, if I did, I'd be kicking his ass myself for leaving me in the dumpster fire that is the Lin Kuei right now.”

“I don't trust you, that's the point.” Hanzo pushed Kuai's head back against the radiator, causing a small gasp. The radiator was on, but not hot enough to do any sort of damage. He was already in the bounds of unlawful imprisonment, abduction and aggravated assault, he really didn't need to push his luck by adding torture to that list.

Not that Kuai would ever go to the police, given his own unlawful activities, but that didn't make it any easier for Hanzo's conscience to know he didn't have to quit doing fucked up shit for anyone but himself.

“Maybe there is a way we can make this work for both of us,” Kuai suggested, attempting to move his head forward but Hanzo managed to keep it in place. “I want to find my brother as much as you do, maybe we can work together.”

Hanzo gave a sarcastic laugh, “Yeah. I bet your boss would fucking love that.”

“Who said he has to know,” Kuai practically purred, “I can keep a secret detective, can you?”

“You are not doing a particularly good job of convincing me you are trustworthy you know.” Hanzo finally realised Kuai, causing the smaller man to laugh.

“Then tell me, what can I do to earn your trust?” Kuai reached his free hand to lightly pull on Hanzo's tie. Kuai spread his legs, and Hanzo found himself instinctively slotting himself between them. “I can do anything you desire of me.”

Hanzo stubbed his cigarette out on the radiator, and let it fall to the floor. Both hands now free, he found them reaching to the buttons of Kuai's shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. Kuai groaned as Hanzo brushed the fabric away to reveal his chest, revealing bruises Hanzo had given the other man from the earlier fist fight that allowed Hanzo to capture him. Hanzo pushed down on one, earning a hurt gasp from Kuai. Kuai twisted slightly, trembling and letting his legs fall open just a little wider.

Kuai was completely at his mercy.

His hands trailed down to Kuai's waist, fingers hooking into the other mans trousers and-

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Hanzo jerked away suddenly. What the hell had come over him? He was trying to find justice for his wife after her undeserved murder, and yet here he was trying to fuck the brother of his main suspect. He looked at Kuai's face, flushed red and clearly looking at Hanzo with want.

“Is this part of your brothers plan?” Hanzo hissed, getting to his feet and stumbling back until he was lent against his desk. “He sent you here to distract and seduce me?”

“I have to say I'm quite offended that you don't seem to think I have the personal autonomy to decide to seduce you for my own reasons.” In his defence, Kuai did seem genuinely hurt by the concept, rather than sarcastically, but it still brought more questions.

“And what reasons would those be?” Hanzo questioned, though not really sure he wanted to actually know the answer.

Kuai looked him up and down, “You're attractive and I want you inside of me.”

Hanzo actually laughed at that. Not a bitter or sarcastic one, a genuine laugh. He finally stopped and shook his head, and rubbed his mouth with his hand. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this, and on the off chance Kuai was really telling the truth on not knowing his brother's location, then he could use someone who was familiar with Bi-Han who may know what actions he will take next.

“Do you know of any locations where your brother may be? Anything he's mentioned lately that might be a lead?” He asked, and Kuai just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “If you answer, I'll undo the cuff...” He paused as Kuai tilted his head. “And I'll let you assist me in the investigation.”

“And my seduction?” Kuai asked with a smirk.

“If you're a good boy and help me to a satisfactory standard I may be inclined to... Reward you.” He'd never admit aloud that Kuai genuinely got his motor running, but he could pretend to be disinterested and using the promise of sex as a gift for good behaviour.

Kuai looked like he was considering it, biting his lip and looking Hanzo up and down again. He eventually hummed.

“He has lately made mention of a woman named Sareena,” Kuai said, awkwardly reaching to try and do his shirt back up with his one free hand. “I am unfamiliar with who she is, but I believe she has a connection to Club Netherrealm.”

Oh, of course it had to be there.

“Thank you,” He confirmed, reaching for the keys to the handcuff's. He strode over and unlocked them, grabbing Kuai's arm and hauling him to his feet. Kuai rolled his shoulder a couple of times, before finally buttoning his shirt with ease now. “Anything else?”

“He had an argument with Sektor shortly before he disappeared, but I am unsure what it was regarding.” Kuai rubbed at his wrist and looked like he was thinking. “I believe he also had business with Raiden and the White Lotus, again, I do not know what that entailed.”

That was three leads they could look into. As much as he hated to admit it, he really wanted to leave the dealings with Club Netherrealm to last. He'd rather end up face to face with Sektor than that, but he knew if he was going to get to the bottom of this, they may as well start with the lead Kuai seemed to think was important enough to mention first.

“Right. Then the plan is Netherrealm first, then White Lotus and then if you feel inclined try to fish for info from Sektor.” Hanzo looked to Kuai who was grinning once again.

“I can do that. You should give orders more often, I quite like it when you're bossy,” He teased and Hanzo rolled his eyes and tried to pretend to not be bothered. Secretly he made a mental note that Kuai seemed to enjoy being ordered around for the inevitable sexual encounter they would have. Not like he'd have any objections to being the one in control. “Lead the way, Detective.”

Hanzo just snorted at that, gathering what he'd need before making his way to the door, Kuai following close behind. He had a feeling this would eventually bite him in the ass, but for now at least, he would make this work to his advantage.


	28. Gone Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so much better  
> Now that you're gone forever  
> I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
> I'm not lying, denying  
> That I feel so much better  
> Now that you're gone forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Sektor/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Past Toxic Relationships, Belief that Toxic Relationship's are the norm, Implied Abuse, Referneces to Sex, References to rough sex, Decapitation, Insomnia, Missing someone who is bad for you  
>  **Song:** [Gone Forever - Three Days Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbfOBGhRbe0)
> 
> I have no excuse for this ship except that Sektor grabbed Kuai by the chin once and I am a sucker for a chin grab. That said, eh, they're never going to be healthy and generally I have Sektor as my go-to asshole ex for Kuai.  
> Also Sektor doesn't have a canon birth name, as far as I know, so I gave him one. It's Shun.  
> This is a pretty rough one once more, I really wanted to try and explore the effects of a relationship like this on someone so I think it could hit a bit close to home for some people, again please skip if you need to.

Kuai paced in front of the severed head in front of him. It was one of those nights, the nights where he just couldn't seem to convince the gods to allow him to sleep, where his thoughts swarmed his mind and he just couldn't sort through all the shit inside. _Yeah. One of those nights._

And tonight, for reasons he couldn't fathom, his thoughts all seemed to linger on Sektor.

It was so stupid. On the surface they had always had an antagonistic relationship, Kuai a rebellious apprentice with a penchant for getting into trouble and Sektor the grandmaster's son who had a lot to prove and tasked to deal with this particular troublesome student. They argued. They fought. Kuai very distinctly remembered biting Sektor's arm once, and had various memories of Sektor's fists hitting his face. They hated each other.

Yet Kuai could no longer count on his hands the amount of times he'd found himself somehow sharing Sektor's bed. How many times their scraps had lead to him being thrown against the wall and Sektor's lips claiming his. Sektor biting down into his neck while Kuai dug his nails into the other mans back and left deep trails down. Every time Kuai slipped out from under the sheets, both declared that this was the last time and they'd never speak of it again, only for the situation to repeat only days later.

Kuai had for the longest time believed this is what love was. Anger and hatred morphing into lust. He didn't exactly have any outside perspective on the subject, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Bi-Han or Tomas about it because that could lead to them finding out the person his heart seemed set on was Sektor. In those wild moments when Sektor was inside him and Kuai whispered the words “I love you”, he truly believed he meant them. Sektor never said them back, but that was fine, Kuai could say it for the both of them.

Then his world expanded beyond the Lin Kuei and he discovered that his view on love was warped. When Johnny and Sonya started fighting, they broke things off, apparently having an argument was not supposed to instigate a sexual encounter. When he looked at Jax and Vera and saw the passion in their eyes and how they barely ever battled each other, instead talking things through and respecting the others opinion of a topic.

As it turns out, you are not supposed to despise your partner, and this was news to Kuai Liang who constantly felt loathing in his heart for Sektor.

So why the hell did the thought of their lips touching keep Kuai awake at night?

He finally stopped pacing, and crouched down to be level with the cyborg's head. He studied it for a few seconds. Sektor had, objectively, been rather handsome before he had done this to himself. Kuai wasn't sure if he pitied Sektor for wanting to change himself that badly or hated him for forcing every one else to suffer the same fate.

He sighed, head dropping and rubbing his temples. He was so fucking tired, he just wanted to stop thinking about the past and sleep. He looked back up again, the lifeless head just stared blankly back at him.

“Shun,” he finally managed to grumble out, surprised by his own use of the man's birth name. “I hate you.” He actually winced at the harshness of his own words. “You were the worst thing that ever happened to me.” He huffed, dragging a hand through his hair.

_The worst thing that ever happened to me, so why do I still long for you so?_

“I'm glad you're not in my life any more,” he muttered, glaring down the head like it could answer him in some way. “I have to live with what you did to me, but at least you don't get the satisfaction of watching me suffer.” He dragged his hands over his face. “I'm glad you're gone. I'm glad you're dead.”

_I love you, I miss you, I'm sorry._

“I hate you.” Pushing the thoughts back, because how could he still think like that after everything that he'd been through and everything he'd learned. He stood up straight, staring down at the head in front of him. “I don't regret what happened, I don't regret that your dead, and I do not miss you at all.”

_I miss you so fucking much._

“I know my life is better now that you are gone forever,” he said, in finality, cutting off all other things his brain was trying to say. “I hate you.”

He turned away to leave the room, whispering the words _“I hate you”_ in order to drown out the traitorous voice in his head.

If he told himself those words enough times, maybe it would become the truth.


	29. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna ruin our friendship  
> We should be lovers instead  
> I don't know how to say this  
> 'Cause you're really my dearest friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Tomas Vrbada/Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Pining, Slightly creepy behaviour, Brief mention of Hickeys/lovebites  
>  **Song:** [Jenny - Studio Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egUQju95vT8)
> 
> Idk why but I've always associated this song with these two. Hm.  
> Also ngl as much as I love this song some of the lyrics are KINDA creepy. Please don't use the object of your desires shirt as a pillow case or steal their shit, it sounds romantic in the song but irl if someone did that to me I'd run a god damn mile.

_Kuai Liang, darling, you're my best friend..._

Tomas gave a fond smile as next to him Kuai started to giggle uncontrollably. It wasn't often that Kuai laughed, but right now they were away from the ever watchful eyes of the Lin Kuei, possibly forever. He knew, really, that Kuai was still hurting from the death of his brother, but this was the closest to happiness he had ever seen his dearest friend, and he wanted that happiness to last.

He went to reach for Kuai Liang's hand, stopping himself in time before he made such a huge mistake. Thankfully Kuai seemed oblivious, continuing his conversation with Johnny across the table. Tomas bit his lip, laying his hand on his lap.

He wished so bad to be the one to be the one to make Kuai laugh and smile. Wanted their hands to entwine and their souls to become one. Wanted to see Kuai bathed in pale moonlight, while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

His hand twitched again.

He could remember when he first realised that he felt like this. Their first mission abroad, and he accidentally walked in on Kuai taking a shower and his gaze has lingered just a little too long to be friendly. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of that image since, and it was then he realised just how deep he'd fallen in love. Kuai had borrowed a shirt from him during that trip, and little did the cryomancer know that Tomas now used that as a pillowcase, as creepy as that made him feel.

But Kuai was his best friend, as much as he wanted to ruin their friendship, he knew that was dangerous to do. If he'd made a move while with the Lin Kuei, there was a possibility of them being found out, which could lead to punishment, or at worst, execution. If he made a move now, he ran the risk of Kuai thinking that Tomas was abusing his position of his friendship and take advantage of him while he was emotionally vulnerable.

Was it selfish to wish to be lovers instead?

He was brought back in the room by Kuai being called away by Sonya, something she wished to discuss with him privately. His eyes lingered as he watched Kuai walk away, and he couldn't help the smitten sigh. He heard a cough to his side, eyes finally leaving his friend to meet Johnny who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Tomas asked and Johnny gave an odd chuckle.

“Y'know you should probably tell him how you feel rather than just sit there pining for him right?” Johnny said and Tomas felt his cheeks heating up almost immediately.

“What? How do you-”

“Buddy, it's obvious,” Johnny said frankly, taking a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and sliding them over his eyes. “Trust me man, the sooner you tell him, the better you're going to feel.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Tomas wasn't sure he was inclined to trust any advice that came from a man with his own named tattooed on his chest.

“If you don't tell him now, someone else is gonna swoop in and take him instead,” Johnny spoke as if he was a sage wise old man. “Trust me, nothing fucking hurts more than seeing the person you love happy with someone who ain't you.”

Tomas was silent. The idea of Kuai with someone else was painful but also rather unlikely. He didn't think he had much to fear on that front. Even if somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure he'd seen Kuai with lovebites on his throat before. It was either lovebites or he'd been punched in the throat, and Tomas felt better believing it was the latter.

“Alright, do it your way,” Johnny finally conceded with a shrug, “But I'll be first in line to say I told you so when it backfires on you.”

Tomas rolled his eyes and returned his attention over to Kuai across the room, the laughter now gone and replaced with concern as he listened to what Sonya was telling him. There was some part of him that knew Johnny was right, he should tell him but how the hell was he supposed to do that.

_I don't know how to say this, cause you're really my dearest friend..._


	30. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
> Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
> (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
> My dirty little secret, who has to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang, Kotal Kahn  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Secret Relationship, Brief mention of sex  
>  **Song:** [Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBQsLKcLeUU)
> 
> Please enjoy this story of two old men acting like teenagers lmao.  
> Also I've never written Kotal aside from him being in the background, so I have no idea if I wrote him well.

Erron opened the door to his room a jar, just wide enough to look around outside and make sure the coast was clear. When he couldn't see or hear any activity, he opened the door fully, checking both ways down the corridor to be sure 100%. Satisfied, he glanced over his shoulder and gestured for the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to follow him out to freedom.

Really it was stupid that at over 200 years old Erron was still sneaking out his dates around like he was a teenager, but it seemed for the best. He didn't know what it would do for either of their reputations, and would likely paint targets on each others backs when it came to their enemies. Not that Erron didn't think either himself or Sub Zero could deal with them, it would just make life easier to not have to.

And so they'd agreed to be each other's dirty little secret.

Even if it did mean sacrificing their shared dignity when it came to trying to get out without anyone seeing them.

They were scurrying down the halls of Outworld palace now, Erron trying to take the fastest but lesser used route to the exit. He came to a halt when he heard two voices walking towards them. Kuai stopped beside him, eyes widening, while Erron so very desperately tired to come up with a plan before whoever they were came around the corner.

There was a door not to far from them, and Erron made the split second decision that this was his best option.

“Door,” he exclaimed, grabbing Kuai's arm and dragging him over. Before Kuai could even stutter out an objection, Erron had swung the door open and practically threw the other man inside before slamming the door shut.

He lent against it, watching as two of the palace's maids walked by. He grabbed his hat and tilted it slightly. “Mornin' ladies,” he added as casually as he possibly could. The maids giggled slightly as they went past, and waved at him.

It took a few minutes for them to leave to the other side of the corridor, and when they did, he let out a breathe of relief. Turning back to the door to retrieve his cryomancer, he opened the door and-

There was Kotal Kahn standing on the other side with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face.

“Uh... Hi... Boss...” _Oh no. This is bad._ “What... Uh, what are you doing in here?”

“I think it is perfectly reasonable for me to be inside my bed chambers, Erron,” He replied.

Erron paused. _Oh... Shit._ He peered around the room, confirming that yes, this was indeed the Kahn's personal bed chambers. _How the hell did I forget it was here?_

“And I was enjoy a quiet moment to myself when suddenly my door is torn open and I find the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei being thrown inside.” Erron winced, and he could see Kuai's head poke out from around the side of Kotal, looking at Erron with an expression that screamed _“You are a fucking idiot”_.

“Yes well you see, there is a perfectly good explanation for that,” Erron tried to reason.

“And that would be?” Kotal questioned tilting his head.

Erron paused, trying to think of some reason for Sub Zero to be here. He made eye contact with Kuai again who was seemingly trying to plead with Erron to come up with something, _anything_ , that would explain his presence here in Outworld.

“Well, that would be...” Erron stalled still trying to think but for some reason his brain was just not co-operating with the rest of him. “You see he... We... I was...” He hung his head in shame and defeat. “I lied I ain't got an explanation for this.”

Kotal rolled his eyes, before looking over his shoulder to Kuai Liang, who seemed alarmed to suddenly be the one in the spotlight. “Would you care to try and offer an explanation Grandmaster?”

Kuai's mouth fell open slightly, before he coughed and gulped, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, You see Emperor I am on... a mission of diplomacy.”

“I see,” Kotal commented, moving slightly so Kuai could slip from behind him to stand by the side instead. “And this mission of diplomacy happens to involve Erron sneaking you in and out of the palace.”

“Yes. Exactly.” Kuai glanced over at Erron, clearly not buying his own bullshit. Erron couldn't think of anything to say to help.

“This mission wouldn't happen to also involve him bedding you would it?”

And that question practically punched Erron in the face. He looked over to Kuai who was clearly just as surprised that not only had Kotal figured it out, but had the balls to just outright question it.

“How... Did you figure that out?” Erron asked, ignoring the small squeak that came from Kuai, clearly distressed that all but confirmed the truth. Kotal's head snapped over to him.

“I am not a fool, Erron, I can see exactly what is happening here.” Erron couldn't help the grimace on his face as Kotal looked between them. “Incidentally I should inform you that the walls of the palace are particularly thin, and one of you is _extremely_ loud.”

The fact Kuai's face went bright red at this statement definitely revealed to Kotal he was the culprit behind that particular complaint. If Erron didn't know the emperor better, he could have sworn he saw a small smirk on his face at this.

“No more sneaking in and out of the palace,” Kotal finally said firmly, turning his attention towards Kuai Liang, who at this point looked like he just wanted the world to swallow him whole. “This _mission_ of yours grandmaster, has my full support. I will let the guard's know you are free to come and go from the palace as you please.”

And for the second time in as many minutes, he felt like his employer had socked in him the jaw. Kuai seemed just as taken aback by this, but seemed to relax just as quickly, the only evidence that he had ever been flustered was the blush still lacing his features.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Kuai replied respectfully, placing his fist over his heart and bowing respectfully. “And my apologies for any inconveniences that my presence has caused.”

Kotal actually smiled at that, and gestured for Kuai to leave the room. As Kuai turned to start walking towards Erron and the door. “Oh, and Grandmaster?” Kotal added just before Kuai had managed to leave, causing Kuai to look over his shoulder. “I do hope my mercenary here usually treats you better than he did when he threw you about just now.”

“He is... Ah... Quite the gentleman under normal circumstances,” Kuai replied with a nod.

“I am glad to hear that,” Kotal commented, turning to walk back over to his desk on the other side of the room. “If he ever should not be, you have my blessing to freeze him where he stands.”

“Your blessing is noted,” Kuai spoke with a slight keen to his voice, clearly trying not to laugh.

But finally they had managed to escape Kotal's chambers, closing the door behind them, and it took mere seconds for Kuai's posture to slump, his head to fall into his hands and for him to give a very loud groan.

“I have never wanted a stray bolt of Raiden's lightening to strike me down more than I do right now,” Kuai grumbled into his palms, while his fingers lightly rubbed circles into his temples.

“Well, look at the bright side,” Erron offer, lightly patting Kuai's back. “Least we don't have to sneak around anymore.”

“I guess there is a silver lining.” Kuai returned to standing straight, one hand landing now on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his head. “I suppose I should speak with my students and offer you the same courtesy.”

Erron smiled at that. As much as he liked the challenge of getting in and out of the Lin Kuei's temple without being spotted, the last time he was there he'd had to awkwardly climb out of the window and rock climb his way down the mountain. He had to admit not having to do shit like that would be rather nice.

“Erron?” Kuai suddenly asked, tilting his head. “Does this make us officially a couple?”

Erron raised and eyebrow and smirked, “I'd say so, darlin'.” He couldn't help but let his hand roam a little lower, grabbing a little at Kuai's ass. “If y'think you can keep up with me, that is.”

“Bring it on, cowboy...”


	31. The Trap Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy, crawly, slimy things that stick onto your skin  
> Horrid things with tentacles that want to pull you in  
> Squirmy worms, slugs and snails that lie there in a goo,   
> they'll wait down there forever til they get their hands on you!  
> Don't you open that trapdoor, you're a fool if you dare  
> Stay away from that trapdoor, cus there's something down there and it's not nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Hydro (No Ships)  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** De-aged Character, Child!Kuai Liang, Potential threat to a child, Cyber Initiative  
>  **Song:** [The Trap Door - Zygott](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wandkZSmpE)
> 
> I swear to god if anyone reading this knows/has watched the series this song is the theme song for, I love you.  
> Honestly this was initially going to be a lighthearted short about the Lin Kuei kids exploring a trap door in the Lin Kuei temple, but then this idea wormed into my head and I was like "Yeah okay".  
> Kuai is probably around 9-10 years of age during this, so he is still a babby which is why this situation scares the shit outta him.  
> I like to think the Lin Kuei had been working on the Cyber Initiative for a long time before they actually set it into effect. I don't think that sort of technology just sprouted up over night.  
> Also HEY HYDRO SURE IS A CHARACTER THAT EXISTS! MORTAL KOMBAT'S FREE REAL ESTATE STRIKES AGAIN.

There were many rules that the Lin Kuei had to abide by. So many that Kuai often had trouble actually remembering them all. There was one however, that always stuck out in his mind, because of how out of place it was amongst the others.

_If you should go down into the temples basement, under no circumstances should you ever open the trapdoor that lay within._

Kuai had never been into the basement, he'd never seen this fabled trapdoor that they were warned so heavily against opening. It fascinated him though, because no one seemed to know what was actually down there.

Sure some of the elder boys tried to scare him with stories of what lay beneath. Sektor in particular was fond of telling him about the monster with 1000 teeth and slimy tentacles that they fed the flesh of traitors. Even Bi-Han got in on it occasionally, telling Kuai about the giant spiders that lay their eggs below, knowing full well those 8 legged creatures gave him the creeps. Tomas believed there was a werewolf down there, though he never actually explained his reasoning for thinking that. Cyrax tended to dismiss it, saying it was probably just something the elders were working on that they didn't want nosy students stumbling upon.

He'd tried to ask many of his teachers about it, only to get scolded for his curiosity. Only Master Hydro, his favourite teacher if only because he let Kuai get away with a lot more than most of the Masters, gave him any sort of answer. Granted the answer was _“there's nothing down there you need to worry about”_ , but at least it was an answer.

Even so, Kuai had reached the point where he just couldn't take the rumours and uncertainty anymore.

So in the middle of the night, he rolled out of his bed, torch in hand, and slunk through the dark corridors until he reached the stairs to the basement. Using the torch to navigate, he kept it to the floor trying to locate the fabled door. He was surprised when amongst the stone floor he spotted something wooden.

There it was, the trapdoor. He couldn't believe it actually existed let alone that he found it.

He was even more surprised to find that it didn't have a lock on it. For all the warnings to never ever go inside, you'd think the Lin Kuei would have secured it. It did however mean that he could easily slip down and have a look around.

He placed the torch on the floor briefly, surprised by just how heavy it actually was. After struggling for a while he finally managed to lift the door up enough, and quickly side stepped to allow gravity to do the rest. The door banged as it hit the floor and Kuai winced, scared that someone would find him.

He shone the torch down the hole, finding a ladder and just about seeing the floor below. There didn't seem to be any tentacles or 8 legs or eyes awaiting him. He took a deep breath, ignoring the way his heart rate sky-rocketed, and put the torch between his teeth. He carefully started to climb down the ladder.

He reached the bottom in no time, surrounded in a eerie silence. There was however, the very distinct copper smell of blood, and he almost chickened out, tempted to just climb back up the ladder and run back to bed like nothing had happened. He'd come this far however, what was the point if he backed out now?

So he slowly turned around, shining the torch around the room. He could see bloodstains, lots of sharp things that looked like torture devices, and lots of strange equipment he'd never seen before. He took a few unsure steps forward, trying to decipher what exactly he was looking at. He shone his torch right in front of him, finding it reflecting back at him from something shiny.

He approached more, curious as to what exactly was in front of him, and once he was close enough to make it out, he almost dropped the torch in shock.

Whatever it was bore the shape of a man, but it was definitely not seeing as it was completely made of metal.

It didn't move, appearing to be completely lifeless. Was it some sort of new armour? Just beyond the metal man, there was what looked to be blueprints for whatever it was. The blueprints were labelled “prototype”, but what concerned Kuai when he looked at it was the picture of a human brain with an arrow pointed to the being.

What did that mean?

Feeling unnerved by the discovery, Kuai started to slowly back away. He didn't want to turn his back on the metal man lest it spring to life in front of him. He regretted it when he found himself backing into something solid.

Alarmed he went to scream, only to find a hand quickly and roughly cover his mouth. This only caused him to scream more, and he was sure he was going to destroy his voice box when another hand wrapped around his waist and easily hauled him off his feet.

He dropped his torch in the panic, but soon found himself being hauled up the ladder back to the basement, where to his surprise a light had been turned on. Once up, he found himself being unceremoniously dumped onto the stone floor, and heard the trapdoor squeak shut behind him. He flipped himself over and pushed himself to sit up, finding himself now face to face with a rather angry looking Master Hydro. Kuai couldn't help but gulp.

“What the hell were you doing Kuai Liang?” Hydro hissed at him, and Kuai felt himself wince because this was a tone he very rarely heard directed at him from his favourite teacher.

“I-I'm sorry, I just- I wanted to...” Kuai couldn't finish the sentence as he just started blubbering uncontrollably. To his surprise, Hydro's face softened.

“Calm down for me, Kuai,” Hydro said calmly, reach a hand to Kuai shoulder and squeezing. “Breathe, slowly, in and out.” Kuai tried to do as he was told. While he was still sniffling, he was definitely calmer at least knowing he was somewhat safer. “There, easy now.”

“W-What... What w-was that thing?” Kuai finally managed to question, noticing the way Hydro's face twitched slightly at the question.

“It is nothing that concerns you, and it can not harm you,” Hydro explained but not really because that didn't explain anything. “Gods, I should have known when you asked about this, you would come down here. Your curiosity is admirable Kuai, but one day I fear it will be your death.”

Kuai winced at that. He'd been stupid. What if there really had been a terrible monster down there? But not knowing things would slowly eat away at him and drive him to distraction. Death seemed a lot nicer than letting these things get to him, and at least he would die satisfied in the knowledge of the truth.

“Listen to me,” Hydro continued, now placing both hands on Kuai's shoulders, his voice sterner now, but not angry like it had been initially. “If the elders find out you were down here, they will punish you.” Kuai looked down to the floor, biting his lip. He'd always been weak when it came to punishments. “I will not tell them about this, but in turn you can never tell anyone what you saw down there.”

“But-” Kuai started, he'd hoped so badly to be able to discuss theories on whatever the metal man he found was with Tomas. Hydro cut him off with a shake of the head.

“Kuai Liang, if you tell anyone, they will know you went down there,” Hydro warned. “You must never speak of this again, do you understand?”

Kuai hesitated, but eventually with a short sob nodded in agreement. “I understand, Master Hydro.”

“Good, now come.” Hydro hauled both himself and Kuai to their feet, guiding him carefully to the basement steps. “If anyone spots us, I agreed to some late night one-to-one training, okay?”

Kuai hummed in agreement, following Hydro until they had made it back to the boys room, where he immediately crawled back into bed. Curled up under the covers, he couldn't sleep, the strange metal monster he'd found clouding his mind. He had so many more new questions.

It was not until years later, when the Lin Kuei commenced with the Cyber Initiative, that he finally found the answers he had been searching for.

He wished he'd never found them.


	32. Want You Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your one vice  
> Is you're too nice  
> Come around now, can't you see?  
> I want you, all tattooed  
> I want you bad  
> Complete me, mistreat me  
> Want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** College AU, Body Modification/Nipple Piercings, Shirtless Male, Bad Boy/Good Boy Clique  
>  **Song:** [Want You Bad - The Offspring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7426RDqdLg)
> 
> Bad Boy!Hanzo & Good Boy!Kuai is something I think about a lot admittedly... So is Kuai with nipple piercings but OIHFOIHGOIRG.  
> So enjoy Hanzo having a meltdown over the fact the local good boy may have a slightly more rebellious side to him ;)

Hanzo refused to acknowledge this tired out old clique.

The college's bad boy who was always in trouble falling for the straight A student? _No Johnny, this isn't exactly like some stupid rom-com you watched once, shut the fuck up!_ Kuai Liang wasn't even his type! Too clean cut, kind and caring. Way too many soft sweaters and no where near enough leather and tight ripped jeans. No dog collars or tattoo's or piercings.

And yet Hanzo couldn't help but think about how _good_ Kuai would look with all those things.

 _No. No we're not doing this, this it not what's happening here._ Hanzo needed to find a way to prove to himself that it was just attraction, that there was no way that an emotional connection could ever form. Such contrasting personalities couldn't work in real life. And as much as Hanzo liked the idea of corruption in fiction, it seemed cruel and unfair to ask Kuai to change his entire personality just to suit him.

That was why he was now in front of Kuai's dorm room, knocking on the door. He needed to spend time with him, he needed to know this was all just an unobtainable fantasy. He was surprised when Kuai answered the door without a shirt on.

“Oh, Hanzo. Do you need something?” Kuai asked, hands on his hips. Hanzo felt his mouth go dry, which was stupid because it wasn't as if he'd never seen other men without their shirts on before.

“Uh, yeah, you-” He stopped when his eyes flicked downwards and had to mentally stop his jaw from dropping. Either side of both Kuai's nipples were two small metallic blue balls. _Oh Jesus, oh fuck, he has his nipples pierced._ He tried to hold it together, he had to hold it together. “I was... Having trouble with some of... the reading... So, figured you're the smartest guy in class so...”

“I know I'm short,” Kuai said and Hanzo frowned because that had nothing to do with what he just said, “but your eyes are a little too low to be looking at my face.”

Hanzo's eyes shot up to meet Kuai's, who was looking at him with a confused expression on his has. He hadn't realised he'd been staring, but how could he help it?

“S-Sorry I just... Wasn't expecting...” His eyes lowered once more only to hear a short cough from Kuai and he looked back up. “You have your nipples pierced.”

“Oh shit, do I? When did that happen?” Kuai replied sarcastically, and Hanzo shook his head.

“No I mean... Why do you have your nipples pierced?” Hanzo asked, holding out his hands in front of him as if he were begging for food. Why the hell did this kind sweet man have actual nipple piercings?

“Because I wanted to?” he replied in a confused tone.

 _Oh no. Oh no no, this changes everything!_ Hanzo felt a creeping panic. _Abort mission. ABORT MISSION!_

“Anyway, if you want help with the reading, I'm free tonight if that's good for you,” Kuai continued and Hanzo had in his panic almost forgotten about his bullshit story. His panic now was replaced with curiosity, because if Kuai was hiding this under his oversized clothes, what else could he be hiding under his sweet personality?

“Yes. Tonight is good.” He cursed when he answered just a little too quickly but Kuai didn't seem phased.

“Great, see you then,” Kuai confirmed with a smile, going to close the door.

“Wait,” Hanzo said before Kuai could shut him out. He had no idea why, but he ended up saying “You know you'd look really good in a leather jacket right?”

Kuai paused, his expression was rather unreadable, but what Hanzo could see was the way his cheeks seemed to be turning a light shade of pink. “Oh? Um... Suggestion noted?”

Hanzo just nodded before swiftly turning away, seconds later hearing the door click shut. Hanzo kept walking down the corridor, ignoring the way he screamed internally at what he'd just said, and hoping to crawl into his own dorm room as quickly as possible so he could repeatedly slam his head against his desk.

_Maybe I really am in a fucking rom-com._


	33. Tsukema Tsukeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> つけまつけま つけまつける  
> ぱちぱち つけまつけて  
> とぅcame up とぅcame up つけまつける  
> かわいいの つけまつける

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Tanya/Mileena  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Absolutely mind rotting fluff, the fluffiest thing I have ever written and ever will, oh good lord THE FLUFF.  
>  **Song:** [Tsukema Tsukeru - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yszmsx0edYo)
> 
> I can't believe when I first set up the tags I completely forgot about Tanleena. I am a fucking disgrace to this fandom.  
> But otherwise enjoy this one, it's short and silly but tbf this is a song about how cute false eyelashes are so really I wasn't gonna get anything deep from it LMAO.

“Okay, hold still 5 more minutes,” Tanya requested, as she opened the back of “fake eyelashes” she was given by Cassandra Cage. Tanya really was not sure why human's felt that they needed eyelashes that were not real, but she was willing to test the waters of using them.

Or at the very least test them out on her wife.

“Tanya, dearest, darling, the absolute light of my life,” Mileena started, despite her words she was pouting. “If I have to sit here for 5 more minutes while you mess around with this Earthrealmer nonsense, I am going to bite your hands off.”

“I'd much rather you bite me elsewhere,” Tanya replied with a smirk, gaining a huff from her clearly frustrated love. “Right stay still I have to line them up.”

She lent in, trying to line the fake eyelashes with Mileena's real ones, which would be a lot easier if Mileena didn't keep blinking.

“Okay, close your eyes,” Tanya finally ordered, thinking this was the easiest solution to the problem. Mileena rolled her eyes but did as she was told. As suspected, when Mileena couldn't fidget it was a lot easier to line them up and apply them. Satisfied they were even, Tanya pulled away. “Alright done!”

Mileena opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the long fake eyelashes fluttering as she did. _Oh._ Tanya felt her cheeks heating up, Mileena looks really good with long eyelashes. _Okay, I now see the worth of these._

“Well? How do they look?” Mileena asked, blinking a few more times almost like she was trying to get used to having the lashes attached.

“You look really cute~” Tanya practically sung, because oh my god Mileena did look cute. Mileena looked cute normally, in Tanya's most humble opinion, but something about the eyelashes just made her look even more so somehow.

“My darling, I am an empress, I'm not supposed to look cute,” Mileena complained reaching for the hand mirror to hold up to her face, “I am meant to look intimida- oh Elder Gods I _DO_ look cute!” The utter glee in Mileena's voice told Tanya that for all her claims, Mileena really did like looking adorable.

“Told you~” Tanya claimed, leaning over to plant a kiss on Mileena's forehead. “So should I request more of these?”

“Yes, absolutely, please do.” Mileena confirmed and Tanya laughed at her sudden change in attitude.

“I'll see what I can do.”


	34. What I Go To School For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what I go to school for  
> Even though it is a real bore  
> You can call me crazy  
> I know that she craves me  
> That's what I go to school for  
> Even though it is a real bore  
> Girlfriends I've had plenty  
> None like Miss Mackenzie  
> That's what I go to school for  
> That's what I go to school for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Kenshi Takahashi  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** College Professor AU, Student's having crushes on Professors, Oblivious to others attraction, Brief mention of Polyamory  
>  **Song:** [What I Go To School For - Busted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHNALc2cUd4)
> 
> God the idea of Kuai just being completely oblivious while a bunch of student's absolutely fawn over him was just too good an idea to resist. Idk I just get the feeling Kuai is one of those good looking people who doesn't actually know they're good looking, so when he finds out people find him attractive he's just there like "?????????".  
> Also I subscribe to the theory that "Kuai Liang" is just Kuai's first name, so I've given him (and Bi-Han) the surname "Song". I don't think that's come up yet so just fyi LMAO.

Hanzo glared at the sign up sheet. Usually his Japanese class had at least 30 students sign up (occasionally more depending on how many freshman were anime fans), but this year there was only 10. He wasn't sure what the hell caused the sudden drop.

“If your mumbling for the reason I think you are,” Kenshi cut in from across the staff room. “You've had a drop off of people joining your language class because there's a new literature professor who's started a Mandarin class, and half the student body are, as the youth say, thirsting after him.”

“What?” Hanzo, despite working with young adults the majority of the time, was still not exactly _“down”_ with the latest slang.

“He's extremely attractive,” Kenshi explained, before frowning slightly, “Apparently... Not that I would know.” Kenshi pursed his lips for a few seconds. “Though his voice _is_ pretty nice.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Aren't you engaged?”

“Yeah but we're polyamorous so it's fine.” Kenshi said with a cheeky grin and Hanzo shook his head even if the action couldn't be seen, because he was fairly sure that's not how that worked. “If you're that bothered by it though, why don't you go talk to him?”

“I will,” Hanzo declared, and went storming off out the door. He paused, before walking backwards until he was back in the doorway. “Which room is it?”

“203,” Kenshi replied with a low laugh. Hanzo thanked him, turning to walk the opposite way.

It didn't take too long to get to the classroom in question. He walked in, not really expecting much out of it, though was surprised to see a few students already sat in the front of the class. He raised an eyebrow at them, two girls were whispering to each other while a third was leaning her head on her hands and sightly dreamily. Hanzo rolled his eyes, he didn't care how attractive someone was, that was just a weird and tired clique.

He turned his attention to the desk at the front of the class, where a man, he assumed this fabled teacher, had his back to the room while he was messing around with something on the desk.

“Excuse me,” Hanzo spoke to get the man's attention. He was immediately alert and turned around to face Hanzo. Hanzo had to stop his jaw from dropping because he definitely got the student's feelings on this man. Hanzo couldn't even describe why he was attractive, he just _was._ Short black hair with a trim beard to match, a well defined face combined the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Even the large scar that ran across the right side of his face and the absolutely dorkiest glasses and sweater combo he wore just added to the appeal.

“Can I help you?” the man asked with a smile, and Hanzo had to very quickly pull himself together lest he look a fool in front of this beautiful stranger.

“Ah, sorry. I'm Professor Hanzo Hasashi, I just thought I should come and welcome you to the college.” _Smooth_. Or at least he hoped he was smooth, the fact the man offered his hand to shake his was hopeful.

“It's nice to meet you, I'm Professor Kuai Liang Song,” Kuai replied brightly, and Hanzo tried so hard not to hold his hand a little too long. “You work with Professor Takahashi in the science department, do you not?”

“That's correct. Though most of my work if just setting various things on fire and seeing what happens,” Hanzo joked and Kuai laughed in turn. “You're literature are you not?” Hanzo watched as Kuai lent back against his desk nodding in conformation. From somewhere behind him he swore to god he heard one of the girls sigh. “Kenshi told me you're teaching a Mandarin class...”

“I am! Actually, this is the first class,” Kuai replied, briefly glancing behind Hanzo. A look over Hanzo's shoulder told him the class was slowly filling up. “You could sit in if you'd like to see,” Kuai suggested before frowning and biting his lip. “If you have no prior commitments, that is...”

“I have a free period.” Or at least he had no classes to teach, technically he should hang around the office in case any student's needed to speak with him, but he trusted Kenshi to hold the fort for an hour or so. “I'd love to sit in, if it won't be a distraction.”

“Not at all,” Kuai giggled with a sweet smile, and Hanzo felt his heart clench. _God, the student's have good taste, I have to give them that._

Hanzo took a short bow before wander off to the side of the room, where there was a single free seat on the front row he could just slip into. It took only a few more minutes for the class to finish filling out and the bell to ring, prompting Kuai to welcome the students.

Hanzo sat back and watching in interest as Kuai introduced the class to the basics of Mandarin. He was very thorough, but still managed to keep even the wall on information he was giving interesting. His genuine passion seemed to help with that also.

Hanzo took a minute to glance at the students, trying to judge how they were finding the class. Pretty much everyone was staring at the front with hearts in their eyes. He looked back to Kuai trying to work out if the other professor even noticed the way everyone in the room was looking at him. If he did, he definitely didn't let it show.

A student near Hanzo dropped a pencil that went sliding across the floor. Kuai walked over and bent over to pick it up. An entire row of students slowly lent over their desks, presumably to get a look at the man's ass. The second he was back on his feet, the class straightened back out, and Kuai cluelessly walked over to give the student back his pencil, before continuing the class.

_Oh dear lord, he is completely oblivious, isn't he?_

Kuai was one of _those_ people. The type who didn't know how good looking they were. This entire classroom was completely whipped for him and he had absolutely no idea.

Hanzo had to put a hand over his mouth to hide his amused smirk.

By the time the class was over, Hanzo had no idea how he'd managed to keep his composure. Several students approached to talk to their teacher, from what he could hear it was questions about reading and assignments, but Hanzo had a feeling it was all just excuses to get close to the man.

When the final students filed out of the room, Hanzo finally stood up himself and approached Kuai, who looked over to him with a hopeful look.

“So, did you enjoy the class?” Kuai asked, clasping his hands in front of him.

“You have no idea what's going on here do you?” Hanzo couldn't help but tease, almost bursting out with laughter when Kuai tilted his head innocently.

“What do you mean?” He definitely didn't realise what effect he had on people. _Dear god, he's completely adorable._

“It doesn't matter,” he replied, reaching a hand and lightly patting Kuai's bicep. “Sorry, your class was excellent.” The way Kuai's face lit up at the complement made Hanzo want to just pet his head, but he didn't think they were quite at that level of familiarity yet. _We could be, though._ “Do you have any plans for lunch?”

“Nothing special.” Kuai pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Do you have something in mind?”

“Well, I do know this place...”

Hanzo had a feeling this year was going to be _very_ interesting.


	35. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways  
> Or explain why I'm not sane  
> All I can say is this is your warning  
> I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways  
> Or explain why I'm not sane  
> All I can say is this is your warning, duality ,duality, duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Shang Tsung/Fujin  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Sexual tension, Knowing someone is going to betray you in the end  
>  **Song:** [Duality - Set it off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRmpSCMk5mk)
> 
> I know Aftermath is kind of a hot button topic, but tbh, it made me fucking love Shang. He's such a fucking snake I love him.  
> Also I apologies to Fujin for the people I ship him with, he probably deserves better but I am unfortunately trash.

“I know you're going to betray us.”

Shang looked up from what he was doing to look over where Fujin was sat, left leg over his right and arms crossed. He was almost pouting. Shang lent on his hand and observed him.

“Of course I will, that is my nature after all.” He smirked at the way Fujin's face twitched slightly. “The fun part is guessing when it will happen.”

“You truly are an insufferable snake,” Fujin muttered before turning his head away.

Fujin jumped slightly when Shang pushed himself up onto his feet. As Shang sauntered over, Fujin's eyes narrowed at him. Shang saddled Fujin's lap, wrapping his arms around the wind god's shoulders. Fujin attempted to shift backwards, but that only prompted the sorcerer to lean inward.

“Hm, but I am _your_ insufferable snake,” he teased, leaning forward to plant a kiss between Fujin's eyebrows.

“Until you betray us...” Fujin grumbled, but even so he lifted a hand to Shang's chest. His face flushed ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Shang whispered into Fujin's ear slowly pushing Fujin down. Despite making a strangled noise that sounded like disapproval, Fujin didn't fight against the action. “So that means we have to make the most of it, while we can.”

Fujin glared up at him, even as he ended up on his back with Shang looming over him. His blush turned a deeper side of red.

“You are awful,” Fujin huffed, his posture stiff, but hands still trailing Shang's chest. “Why are you like this?”

“I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways.” Shang stroked Fujin's check with the back of his hand, smirking at the way Fujin practically melted at the touch. “At least you have a warning.”

“I suppose that will have to do,” Fujin agreed, reaching up behind Shang's head, and pulling him forward to kiss him. Shang smiled against the god's lips, before opening his mouth to allow Fujin's tongue to mingle with his.

He could stave off his compulsive need to betray everyone he came into contact with just a _little_ longer if it allowed him even just one more moment like this.


	36. Hatefuck (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there will be no tenderness, no tenderness  
> There will be no tenderness, no tenderness  
> I will show no mercy for you  
> You had no mercy for me  
> The only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Pre-MKX, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Choking, Erotic Asphyxiation, Light BDSM elements, Spit as lube, Slapping, Cuddling, Weirdly fluffy ending all things consider tbh  
>  **Song:** [Hatefuck - The Bravery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOnSO7vJCTg)
> 
> *Throws this smut out into the void* ENJOY!  
> But seriously I... I don't know, I'm not that confident in my porn writing abilities so this is... probably bad. ;_;  
> There won't be too much NFSW stuff in this collection I'm afraid, like I said I'm not confident in my abilities, but chapters that do include outright smut will have (NSFW) in the title so if ya'll are in public (or just don't want to read smut) you can avoid it.  
> And obviously the first porn I post is hate sex because why wouldn't it be? I swear I'll write fluffy porn eventually lol.

Kuai felt his head snap back against the trunk of the tree. He groaned slightly, reaching up to grasp his forehead, trying to ignore the blood he could feel dribbling from his lip. He looked up just in time to see a kunai flying towards his head, and without much though he threw himself to the side to avoid it, the blade lodging itself into the tree instead. Kuai hissed and glared across at Hanzo who roughly yanked at the chain to bring his weapon back to him.

Seeing a chance to land an attack, Kuai rushed forward, summoning an axe in his hand as he swung it over head. Hanzo held his sword out, the ice hitting metal before it could strike him. Kuai pushed on, trying to break Hanzo's defence. He watched Hanzo pull his leg back and Kuai tried to pull backwards, only to find Hanzo's foot colliding with his stomach.

He dropped the the floor, his axe shattering as he did. He gripped at the ground below, trying to push himself up. He was forced back down almost immediately, a weight on his chest pinning him down as he saw Hanzo looming over him. Hands wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze down. He choked slightly, grasping at Hanzo's wrists with his own hands, fingernails digging into flesh.

He felt something stir in his lower abdomen, despite his airway being cut off he gave a strained gasp at the realisation this situation was turning him on.

He pulled a fist back, covering it in ice as he slammed it into Hanzo's face as hard as he could. Hanzo released his neck and pulled back, enough for Kuai to scramble out under him and lunge. They rolled slightly, before Kuai finally ended up on top of Hanzo. Straddling Hanzo's waist, he could feel something under the cloth of Hanzo's trousers straining against his ass. Kuai paused.

“That...” He sat back, biting his lip as he settled slightly. “That is a kunai I can feel, right?”

“And I suppose that is one too?” Hanzo commented, pointing towards Kuai's own crotch. He glanced down to see his own erection visible through his clothing. He felt his cheeks start to heat, as he chose not to dignify the question with a response.

Hanzo's hand's grasped at Kuai's armour, and with a hard tug Kuai fell forwards. He yelped, reaching his hands to either side of Hanzo's head to stop himself from falling face first into the other man. He stopped inches away from Hanzo's face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Kuai unsure just want the ex-wraith was thinking.

As he opened his mouth to ask, he suddenly found himself pulled even closer, Hanzo claiming his lips, and using the opportunity to push his tongue into Kuai's mouth. Kuai made a surprised noise, tried to pull back only for Hanzo to follow him. Kuai grunted, closing his eyes.

_Two can play at this game..._

Determined to not allow Hanzo to be the one in control of the situation, Kuai rolled his hips, rubbing himself up against Hanzo's cloth covered manhood. Hard enough to tease it, but light enough that he would get no real satisfaction from it. He smirked when he felt Hanzo lift his hips, chasing the feeling. Kuai lifted himself ever so slightly, denying Hanzo what he wanted until he returned them to the ground and Kuai lowered himself once more.

Kuai felt something touch the back of his neck, his eyes shot open, and he pulled back. There was a clink of metal on metal as he realised that without him noticing, Hanzo had managed to wrap his chain around Kuai's neck. Kuai hissed as Hanzo pulled tightly on the chain, cutting Kuai's airway off just a little. He didn't hold it like that for long, loosening it just enough for Kuai to breathe.

“Bastard,” Kuai snarled under his breath, yet made no attempt to remove the chain. He tried to sit up, watching as Hanzo adjusted his grip on the chain to accommodate this.

Hanzo's free hand was at Kuai's belt, very quickly unbuckling it and slipping it free, as well as removing the top half of Kuai's armour. Hanzo trailed his hand up along Kuai's now topless torso, pausing for a moment at his pecks to rub his finger across Kuai's nipple. He shuddered as he sat back, arm reaching behind him so he could palm at Hanzo's cock.

Hanzo grunted, pulling hard on the chain and causing Kuai to gag slightly before relaxing it once more. “If you wish to leave this encounter with nothing more than a few bruises, I suggest you stop teasing me.”

“And let you be in control?” Kuai asked through gritted teeth. “Not likely.”

“Behave,” Hanzo warned, his free hand now reaching for his Kunai. Kuai instinctively stiffened, unsure what the Shirai Ryu was about to do next. The sharp blade was brought against his trousers, digging in and cutting through the fabric. In only a few slashes, Hanzo had completely ripped apart the item of clothing, before bringing the Kunai to do the same to Kuai's underwear.

The last of Kuai's clothing was gone, aside from his gloves and boots, and Hanzo discarded the scraps of fabric left. Kuai's now free cock bobbed slightly, hard and leaking precum, much to his embarrassment. The chuckle Hanzo gave didn't exactly help matters. Kuai looked away, feeling heat blossoming across his face. He was brought back to the matter in hand when Hanzo jerked his hips upward, causing Kuai to bounce slightly, almost loosing his balance in the process.

Kuai searched for Hanzo's belt, unbuckling it and pulling down Hanzo's clothes just enough to allow his cock to be freed. He wrapped his hand around it, giving it a couple of experimental strokes, causing Hanzo to give a satisfied sounding grunt. Kuai released his grip, bringing his hand forward to spit into it, before returning it to Hanzo's dick and smearing his saliva along the shaft. He repeated this a couple more times, also trying to gather the other man's precum in an attempt to make it as slick as he possibly could.

Satisfied that it was enough to make entrance easier, Kuai's shifted so that he was hovering over, hand gripping Hanzo's length as he guided it towards his hole. Hanzo's hand landed on Kuai's hip, gently trying to encourage Kuai to continue. He took a deep breath, and started to allow himself to sink down. He hissed as he was stretched open, feeling a slight amount of pain at the action. Even with the preparation it still was not ideal, but he had also endured far worse. As long as he could figure out the angle needed to hit his prostate, he could balance out the pain with pleasure.

Soon he'd slid down completely, his ass touching Hanzo's hips. He took a minute to get used to the feeling, Hanzo was possibly a bit bigger than anyone else he'd been intimate with, or at least right then it felt that way. Hanzo seemed to grow impatient, giving a sharp tug on the chain and jerking his hips upward.

“I warned you about teasing me,” he threatened in a low tone.

Kuai made a strangled sound, mostly because right now teasing wasn't what he was trying to do. Regardless his lifted himself slightly, before settling back down. He let out an annoyed breath, trying to lean backwards before he tried the action again. Still not hitting the spot he was hoping for, he instead lent forwards, bracing himself on Hanzo's chest, and he once more experimented with the angle. This time on his decent, when Hanzo's cock brushed against his walls, Kuai felt a wave of pleasure that caused him to shudder and let out a shaky moan.

He tried again, wanting to make sure he was correct in his assumption and it had not just been a fluke. His time as he lowered himself, Hanzo thrust upwards to meet him. This time he managed to suppress his noises, but was happy he was in the right position.

He slowly started to try and find a rhythm, timing lifting his hips with Hanzo lowering his. Soon they seemed to be in sync, even when the pace started to pick up, Kuai clinging to Hanzo's shirt as if he were about to fall off the Earth itself. The pain started to fade, replaced with a pleasure that Kuai felt like he was endlessly chasing after. No longer able to stop himself, the moans fell from his lips, the harder Hanzo thrust the louder they were.

Hanzo released his grip on Kuai's hip, moving his hand up to Kuai's face instead, pawing at his lips and forcing his fingers inside Kuai's mouth. Without thinking, he started to suck on them, tongue swirling around the tips of them. Hanzo gave a dark laugh as he pushed down on Kuai's tongue.

“To think people are intimidated by you,” he sneered, pulling the chain taut. Kuai coughed, lightly biting at Hanzo's fingers as a warning to let him breathe again. The fingers slipped free, leaving a trail of saliva and as the chain once more went slack. Next thing Kuai knew, his head snapped to one side as Hanzo slapped him, presumably in retaliation for biting. Kuai turned back and spat at him. He seemed unaffected by the action as he continued, “What would your damned clan think if they saw how I've dominated you?”

Kuai bared his teeth, biting back the urge to argue that he was in complete control of the situation. Instead he thought about the question. A Lin Kuei laying with a Shirai Ryu? He could think of nothing more shameful if he was honest. Even worse, what would his brother think?

_Naked and breathless..._

_Can I live with this disgrace?_

“That hardly matters anymore.” He was deflecting, and both of them knew it. Even if there was some truth behind it, the Lin Kuei hardly existed any more, or at least not the Lin Kuei as he had known it. _What does it matter any more?_

Hanzo didn't say anything, just returned his hand to Kuai's hip, gripping so hard Kuai could feel the fingernails digging into his skin. Kuai tried to push everything aside to chase his pleasure instead. He reached to grasp his own cock now, that had been sorely neglected during this entire time. He bounced up and down faster than ever, stroking himself in time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned, he was so close and given that he could feel Hanzo's thrusts get more erratic he guessed Hanzo wasn't far off himself. Not even the chain tightening every time he bound upwards was bothering him now. “Yes, yes, yes, yes...”

He all but screamed when he reached his climax, experiencing the single most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His cum dripped down onto Hanzo's shirt below, as Kuai's felt himself tighten around the other man. Apparently, that was enough to send the other man over the edge, roughly forcing himself in as far as he could go and Kuai felt the familiar feeling to being filled up. He gave himself a few more strokes, his legs shaking as he chased the after shocks. Hanzo too gave a few final thrusts, releasing his grip on the chain.

When Hanzo finally pulled out, Kuai all up collapsed on top of him. As he slumped down and rested his head in the crook of Hanzo's neck, he tried desperately to catch his breathe. God he felt sore and had no doubt he'd feel worse later, but right now he was feeling immensely satisfied. That was all that mattered. He felt the chain being removed, and to his surprise seconds later Hanzo's arms wrapped around him in an almost protective matter. It took a few seconds for him to really take it what was happening.

“Didn't have you pegged as the cuddling type,” he admitted with a giggle, closing his eyes. Being held by his enemy should not have felt as good as it did. It was more than he'd got from anyone else he'd ever slept with.

“Make the most of it, this is the only tenderness I will ever show you,” Hanzo replied, but the tone of his voice implied that he was lying through his teeth. Kuai considered calling his bluff, but decided this felt too nice to ruin by trying to provoke him.

“Fair enough,” Kuai whispered instead. Hanzo smelt of cinder and ash, which for some reason right then felt so comforting. Not so comforting was a sudden realisation he had. “You owe me a new pair of pants, by the way.”

“And you owe me a new shirt,” Hanzo replied, Kuai frowned and looked at him questioningly. “I am never getting the stains out of it...”

Kuai laughed and settled back down, letting himself be soothed by the feeling of Hanzo's chest rising in time to his breathes.

“Fair enough...”


	37. Megitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> あ〜 そうよ いつでも 女は女優よ  
> キツネじゃない キツネじゃない  
> 乙女な メギツネ  
> あ〜 ヤマトナデシク 女は変わるの  
> 顔で笑って 心で泣いて  
> 「そうよね」って  
> 涙はみせないの

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang/Harumi Hasashi  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Yokai AU (Maybe?), Kitsune!Harumi, Yuki-Onna!Kuai Liang, Injuries, Healing Magic, Being Hunted/Chased, Not trusting people trying to help  
>  **Song:** [Megitsune - Babymetal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK3NMZAUKGw)
> 
> "Gee Hanzo how come you get to have two supernatural spouses?"  
> I'm honestly kinda amazed I've never seen anyone attempt anything to do with Yuki-Onna and Kuai. If anyone knows of anything, please comment me a link because that is my kind of content honestly.  
> Anyway yeah, this one's pretty straight forward. Enjoy.

“Is he alive?”

Kuai groaned, the voice that had spoken seemed so near and yet distant at the same time. He felt something damp at his cheek, he grunted at the strange feeling. Then something long and wet trailed across his cheek. He whined and moved his head trying to avoid it.

“He is alive,” a second voice confirmed, feminine and ethereal. “His injuries are severe. I can heal him, but it will take some time.”

There was a soft shout from somewhere. He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening but the light burned far too much and he immediately shut them.

“They are coming for him,” the first voice summarised, Kuai now able to identify it as masculine.

“Help him onto my back, I will carry him to safety my love,” the female voice replied.

The next thing he felt was a pair of hands roughly grabbing him and moving his limp body. The action caused his body to ache, and he gave a horse cry as his bones protested the rough treatment. The male voice muttered something in what sounded like Japanese, and now the hands were a lot softer, taking much more care to not cause Kuai any more pain.

He found himself placed face down onto something soft. It felt like fur but he couldn't be sure. Something with a similar texture wrapped around his waist, as if to hold him still.

“Go. I will hold them off,” the male voice spoke. “I will catch up to you.”

Without another word, whatever Kuai was on started moving. He felt himself rocking back and forth. It would have almost been soothing if the occasional jerky motion didn't cause him pain. As sudden as the movement had started, it seemed whatever he was riding had come to a stop. The appendage wrapped around his waist released him, and he gently slid down, propped up against what felt like a tree.

He felt a warm sensation crawl through his veins, a soothing feeling that slowly removed his agony. He opened his eyes slightly, blinking a few times trying to get his vision to focus. The warmth dissipated and while he was still in a significant amount of pain, it was a lot duller now than it had been.

“You should feel better now,” the female voice informed him. “There are still injuries I need to treat, but I require more specialised magic to deal with them.”

His vision was now clear, as he looked around to where the voice was coming from. Sat not far from his was a very large black fox with multiple tails. He gasped, feeling himself scramble backwards slightly. A kitsune. She was what he'd been riding on the back of. He felt his fists clench, ice snaking out from his fingers, and involuntary response to his unease.

The kitsune seemed to notice this, her head tilting slightly as she observed Kuai's attempt to get his powers back under control. “Curious,” she said, her ears flattening against her head. “I see now why they were hunting you.”

The kitsune stood, taking a step towards Kuai. Not trusting the creatures intentions, he shuffled backwards in an attempt to get away. She paused and looked at him, he could feel more of his ice starting to freeze the ground below.

“You are scared, that is understandable,” the kitsune spoke gently. “Maybe my human form will put you more at ease?”

A white light emerged from the kitsune's chest and Kuai used an arm to shield his eyes from it. Seconds later, he felt a hand reach for his wrist and lower his arm. Now looking back at him was a woman, beautiful if he was being honest, the long black hair cascading down her shoulders and her body covered in a delicate kimono. She smiled at him, gently tracing his jaw with her hand.

“Hello there,” she whispered, Kuai shivered, his hand digging into the ground and hearing the crack of more ice snaking it's way from him. “My name is Harumi, what is yours?”

He hesitated. It seemed Harumi wanted to help him, but how could he be sure? This could be a trick or a trap set by the men who were trying to capture him. So he chose not to reply. She frowned slightly at this, but it didn't seem she was angry at the lack of response, more confused.

There was a rustle from across the clearly and Kuai yelped and hauled himself back when a man wearing what looked to be a samurai armour emerged. His breathe came out in sharp bursts, mist escaping his mouth with every outtake. Harumi reached for his face to cradled it.

“No, it's okay, he is safe,” she tried to reassure him, taking a hand and stroking his hair. He still wasn't sure he trusted this, but he tried to calm down regardless. “It is okay, he is Hanzo, my husband.”

“H... He i-is kit-kitsune too?” Kuai questioned, causing Harumi to chuckle slightly.

“No, unlike us, he is completely human,” she explained, seemingly pleased by the fact Kuai had finally spoken. Still his mind was trying to wrap what a Kitsune would ever see in a human, even one as handsome as Hanzo was.

“Us?” Hanzo questioned, and Kuai was now able to place him as the male voice he had heard earlier. Harumi's gaze lowered to the frozen ground under Kuai's hands, and Hanzo's eyes widen as he caught sight of it. He approached, before getting down on one knee and observing the man in front of him. He turned to Harumi to ask, “A Yuki-Onna?”

“Or at least something of that nature,” Harumi affirmed. Kuai wasn't sure what a _“Yuki-Onna”_ was, he knew _“yuki”_ meant snow, so he could take a wild guess as to what they were suggesting. “He is still weak, we need to get him to the safety of our home before I can finish healing him.”

Hanzo nodded, “I will carry him then.”

Kuai made a strangled noise of protest, but it hardly mattered when Hanzo effortlessly managed to hook his arms under Kuai and lifted him off the ground. He hissed slightly as he experienced a stabbing sensation in his left shoulder from the sudden movement. He felt his panic starting to rise again as Hanzo began to follow his wife through the forest.

“N-No,” Kuai tried to voice is objection. They had been so kind to him, but so had the hunters, until they had suddenly turned on him. He couldn't trust him. “No.”

“You're safe,” Hanzo tried to assure him. “We won't hurt you.”

That is what the hunters had said. It is what they had said _as_ they were hurting him. Still Kuai was in no state to fight, even with Harumi's previous healing. He screwed his eyes shut, buried his face into Hanzo's chest, and tried to calm himself.

Somehow, the gentle rock of Hanzo's arms did a lot to help, as did Hanzo's gentle assurance that Kuai was safe he gave every once in a while. With his eyes closed, his sense of smell heightened, and he came to the realisation that Hanzo smelt quite nice.

“Cinnamon,” he muttered to himself, confirming what the scent he was picking up was.

“What?” He heard Hanzo question sounding extremely confused by Kuai suddenly just blurting a seemingly random word out.

“You smell like cinnamon,” he explained. Somewhere in front of him, he heard soft laughter. Kuai opened his eyes to see Harumi walking ahead, but her head was turned to look over her shoulder.

“I have been telling him that for years,” she giggled, glancing up at her husband with a smug look. Kuai glanced up at the face of the man carrying him, feeling weirdly self-satisfied about the blush now over Hanzo's face.

Maybe they were right. Maybe they really were trying to help him. They were telling the truth when they told him he was safe. They had been careful with him, gentle even. It was tentative, and Kuai felt like the slightest misstep could trigger a fight or flight response, but he was willing to give them the chance to prove him wrong.

He shut his eyes again, his exhaustion finally catching up with him as he felt himself slowly loosing himself to sleep.

“Kuai Liang,” He whispered, hoping it was loud enough for them to hear, but too tired to check. “My name is Kuai Liang.”

It took seconds for sleep to claim him, and when he finally awoke from his slumber, he was in the forest no longer.


	38. His Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Instrumental)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Over exertion, Referenced death/murder, Referenced/Implied abuse, Abuse victim lashing out, Attempted Suicide, Suicide by Proxy  
>  **Song:** [His Theme - Toby Fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkOK8tdEsFY)
> 
> Ah, did you really think we would get through this update dump without some angst?  
> Mostly stemming from the fact I'm still a little pissed that Hanzo has never on screen said "sorry" to Kuai. Honestly, can we all agree that Kuai needs an enormous hug and a bunch of therapy?  
> Also I'm not 100% an Undertale fan, but I will argue that the soundtrack is one of the best video game soundtracks of all time.  
> Please read warnings above, this does get pretty heavy. Stay safe~

Hanzo had never been so sure he was going to loose a fight as he was right now.

Shards of ice fired at him from all angles. He tried his best to keep dodging the onslaught of attacks but even with his reflexes he still endured a few hits. This time, a shard fired right at his chest, sending him stumbling backwards, collapsing onto his knees.

He was going to loose this fight.

He looked up to where Kuai Liang was stood, shaking arm outstretched as tears streamed down his face. He was over exerting himself, using every once of his power to keep the surrounding temple frozen and to continue to fight Hanzo. And somehow, even with this immense amount of strain to himself, he was still far too powerful for Hanzo to even hope to win against. Hanzo braced himself for a finishing blow, but it never came.

“Get up!” Kuai ordered from afar. “Get up and fight me!”

Hanzo stumbled attempting to get up, but couldn't. He grit his teeth and glared up again. “Just finish this already! Finish what your brother started!”

“Fight me!” Kuai cried out in response, sending a blast of ice that hit Hanzo square on and sending him flying back once more. “Fight!”

“Why? So you can avenge your brother?” He spat out a mouthful of blood, wishing the cryomancer would stop prolonging this. “So you can reclaim the honour he never even had?”

“You know nothing of my brother!” Kuai screamed in pure rage, once more struck at Hanzo. He just about managed to cover his face with his arms. “God, you are the most selfish person I have ever fucking met! What? Do you really believe your pain is the only one that matters?”

“Like you could ever understand the pain I have experienced!” Hanzo snarled. He regretted it the second he looked back at Kuai's face. It had just dropped, still angry, but now with a hint of despair.

“You really believe that?” He questioned with a sob. “You really think I don't know how it feels to loose _everything_ you care about?” He shook his head. “I lost my brother to you! I lost my friends and everyone I ever knew to the Cyber Initiative! And you dare tell me I don't know that pain!”

Hanzo gulped as he watched as Kuai now paced across the room, pulling on his hair.

“Why are you the only person who's allowed to be angry?” Kuai started again, and Hanzo couldn't help but wince. Because when he thought about it, yes, Kuai had every right to be angry. “Why can't _I_ be angry? Not just at that, but at _every shitty thing_ life had thrown at me! Why can't I be angry that I was killed and brainwashed? Why can't I be angry that I was never enough for the Lin Kuei? Never strong enough, never fast enough, never cut-throat enough, just never _enough_.” He gestured to the frozen room around me. “But fucking look at me now!”

“What is your point?” Hanzo asked, a strange feeling settling in his stomach. He had a feeling whatever Kuai was about to say would change everything in how he viewed the younger Sub Zero. He was not looking forward to it.

“If you do not get back on your feet and fight me, I am going to freeze and destroy this entire fucking realm.” Hanzo couldn't help but be taken aback, because that was not something he would have ever expected from the former Lin Kuei. Searching Kuai's face for any sign he was bluffing, he found nothing but cold resolve. “The only way this is going to end, is with you _killing me_! So I suggest you pick up your fucking katana and send me back to hell where I belong!”

Those statements completely stole the air from Hanzo's lungs.

Kuai wasn't doing any of this because he wanted to. He wasn't even doing it to avenge his brother or gain approval from his former Lin Kuei masters. He wanted to die. He wanted to die and he knew Hanzo would be the one person too wrapped up in his own misery to see the red flags. That was why he was so desperate for Hanzo to fight him, because his entire plan hinged on Hanzo's hatred for him.

In that moment, Hanzo finally felt like his eyes had been opened and he could see Kuai Liang for what he really was. A scared, angry, hurting man, lashing out in a last bid attempt to find a way to end his pain. A mirror image of Hanzo own hurt, with the added trauma of a lifetime of abuse and suffering. Of course Kuai Liang understood his pain, he understood better than anyone else could.

What was that saying? Hurt people hurt people.

And how badly must Kuai Liang be hurting to feel it all came down to this?

He could not win this fight, but it seemed for once in his life, fighting would not solve this.

Pushing himself up on his shaking legs, he watched as Kuai prepared himself to fight. Hanzo took his katana from it's sheath, and while maintaining eye contact, threw it on the floor. Kuai took a step backwards, for the first time since this started looking afraid of what Hanzo was about to do.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, as Hanzo took a deep breath and took an unstable step towards the former Lin Kuei.

“I'm not going to fight you, Kuai Liang,” Hanzo stated calmly, taking another step forward. At that, Kuai shook his head, backing away.

“Did you not hear me? I said I'll destroy everything if you don't!” He hissed, a pang of panic in his voice. Hanzo had definitely come to the right conclusion, this was all an elaborate attempt at suicide by proxy.

“You won't. That isn't who you are,” he said, as if he in any right knew who Kuai Liang was. He did know however, that Kuai had far too much compassion to let the entire world suffer by his hand. Despite his words, he'd come to an abandoned temple in the middle of nowhere to enact this plan. If he really intended for others to get hurt, would he not have chosen a more populated area?

“You don't know me,” he snarled, flinging his hand and making a barrier of ice between them. Hanzo summoned his hellfire, easily melting the ice in front of him and continuing to walk forwards.

“I know you care far too much about others to let yourself go through with this,” Hanzo claimed, watching Kuai finally backed himself into the wall. “Your plan banked on my selfishness, and I admit that it almost succeeded, but I see now that I was wrong. You have the right to be angry Kuai, you have the right to hate me for what I've done to you.”

“Shut up!”

“I know you feel like death is the only way for all the pain you feel to stop, but I swear to you it isn't.” Hanzo reached a hand forward, he was almost right in front of the other man now, and he could see Kuai's fear really starting to sink in.

“Shut up!” Kuai cried again, shaking his head. “Stop! Don't come any closer! I'll do it, I swear I will!”

Hanzo's hand touched Kuai's shoulder, the younger man going stiff despite how much he trembled.

“I am sorry, Kuai Liang,” he said softly, noticing the way Kuai's breath hitched. “I am sorry for the pain I caused you, I am sorry for how unkind the world has been to you, I am sorry that I was too blind to see it sooner. You do not deserve what has been afflicted on you.”

“Stop!” Kuai sobbed, bringing his fists up to grip Hanzo's shirt, yet he did nothing to attack. “Stop it!”

“You do not have to forgive me, not now, and not ever,” he said, gently tilting Kuai's face up to his. “But please... Please let me help you.”

“You can't,” Kuai managed to get out through choked breaths. “Please! Just kill me!”

“The world gave me a second chance.” Hanzo slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders, feeling every sharp intake of breathe he took. “It's time that it gave you yours.”

There was a loud cracking all around them, Hanzo looking up to see the ice surrounding them start to break and disappear. As Kuai finally let go of the power he had used, he practically collapsed in Hanzo's embrace. Kuai buried his face in the fabric of Hanzo's shirt, his tears soaking through as he wailed.

“I'm sorry,” he whimpered, “I'm so sorry.”

Hanzo simply held him, letting him get out all the years of emotions he'd bottled away. Raiden was awaiting for his return to the sky temple, most likely eager to know what had happened, but the Thunder God could wait just a little longer.

He would stay like this for as long as Kuai needed, until it was safe for them to go.


	39. Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in the dark  
> Drinking my own blood  
> And a voice, it whispers, "Hello my love"  
> Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
> Won't you scare me, oh  
> Haunt me, haunt me like you used to  
> I love you best when you scare me to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Paranormal AU, Human/Ghost relationship, Death, Grief, Implied Murder, Mention of blood, Séance, Ouija board, Ambiguous ending  
>  **Song:** [Haunt Me - Wednesday 13](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-YYXo3XAY4&ab_channel=Wednesday13-Topic)
> 
> Right so, in the spirit of Halloween, this batch of shorts are all on the horror and creepy side of things. :D All the songs are either horror themed, based on something horror related or just had the right kind of atmosphere for something a bit creepy.  
> I label this one as having an ambiguous ending because there's no real confirmation on who Hanzo is in contact with. Maybe it's Kuai, maybe it's another ghost pretending to be him. Who knows? :)

The house was silent aside from the gentle hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. It only served to emphasize the loneliness that Hanzo felt. Once this place had been a home, full of love and life, but all that disappeared a long time ago.

Kuai Liang was dead, and on that day, everything else just seemed to go with him.

He strode through the darkness, not bothering to turn on any of the lights. He knew the house enough to be able to navigate to his destination without running into any objects. Even in his own self pity, he was still meticulously clean. If Kuai were still here, he wouldn't dare walk around in the dark, the other man constantly got distracted in the middle of tasks and left the strangest objects just lying around the place. Hanzo had often accused him of secretly trying to kill him by making him trip and break his neck. He chuckled despite himself, remembering Kuai's declaration that if he were trying to kill Hanzo he'd be a lot more upfront than that.

Little had either of them known that it would be Kuai who was claimed by death first.

His laughter faded. Still he'd made it to the back room, where he'd cleared out almost everything besides an old coffee table that was a wedding gift from Bi-Han. It had been a good will gesture, he and Hanzo had never exactly seen eye to eye, and the attempt to mend that had meant the world to Kuai. It was perfect for what Hanzo was about to attempt.

He placed down the canvas bag next to the table, before settling himself down, legs crossed on the floor. Opening the bag, he took out a wooden box. Carefully opening it, revealing a board that lay within, he took it out and unfolded it onto the table. He'd been warned by the vendor to not use the Ouija Board alone, something about dangerous spirits using the board to communicate, but he couldn't do this with anyone else. He needed to do this alone.

He set the planchette down next to the board, avoiding placing it until he was ready to start. He placed the box to one side, before diving back into the bag. He pulled out two packs of candles, one blue and one red. He had intended to just use the blue ones, given that was his beloveds favourite colour, but the previously mentioned vendor had insisted that spirits were drawn to red candles. It sounded ridicules in Hanzo's mind, but he'd gone along with it just in case it was true. Even if the colour red still left him feeling uneasy.

Red. Like the blood that had covered the bedsheets the day Kuai had been stolen from him.

He shook his head and buried the memory. He took the blue candles out first, arranged them around the board, before reluctantly taking the red ones and placing them in between the gaps. Satisfied, he reached back into the bag, placing down the box of matches next to the planchette. The bag now empty, he discarded it, reaching instead for the necklace around his neck. A pair of wedding rings, the rings he and Kuai had exchanged on their wedding day, his embedded with a sapphire and Kuai's with a citrine. He traced the golden bands with his thumb, eyes trained on the citrine, remembering how easily it slipped onto Kuai Liang's finger.

He placed the necklace just above the Ouija board, reaching for the matches. He struck one, quickly using it to start lighting the candles. Everything now set, he reached for the planchette, placing it down in the middle of the board, placing his hands loosely on it. He tried to remember what the vendor had told him to do, but his mind was drawing a blank.

On top of that, he got the sudden feeling like he was being watching.

Taking a deep breath to ignore the feeling in his chest, he opened his mouth to ask, “Are there any spirits present?”

Silence.

He stared at the planchette with an uneasy silence, waiting for it to move. He closed his eyes, unsure why he'd even believed this would work in the first place. It had been silly of him to believe that he could speak with his husband from somewhere beyond the grave.

Then he felt something, something that felt like ice-cold hands covering his. He opened his eyes, there was nothing there but the feeling persisted. Then the planchette started to move. He felt his heart beating in his chest, watching as it along with his hands were moved towards the letter “h”. He wasn't doing this, even subconsciously he wasn't doing this. He withdrew his hands and the cold feeling disappeared, but still the planchette slowly made it's way towards the letter “e”.

He watched, as it continued it's movements, slowly spelling out a sentence. It took all of Hanzo's strength to continue to follow and not let his mind drift away out of shock.

The planchette finally finished it's journey, and Hanzo had to blink the tears stinging his eyes away as he realised just what had been said.

“ _Hello, my love.”_


	40. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay no mind what other voices say  
> They don't care about you, like I do (Like I do)  
> Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils  
> See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do  
> Just stay with me, safe and ignorant  
> Go back to sleep, go back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Bi-Han (No Ship)  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Possession, Creepy Bi-Han is Creepy, Extremely over protective behaviour, Violence, Mass murder (Non-Graphic and in the background), Brief mention of dead bodies  
>  **Song:** [Pet - A Perfect Circle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmWhY_irAXE&ab_channel=APerfectCircle-Topic)
> 
> Look I just wish they'd made Noob Saibot creepy instead of a Saturday morning cartoon villain.  
> This has been an idea rolling around my head since about when Bi-Han was announced for MK11 possibly? So it's nice to finally get this out there haha!

Kuai awoke to the sound of screaming.

It was loud and shrill and it just didn't seem to be stopping. He shot upright, a feeling of dread coming over him. It wasn't just one person screaming, it seemed to be multiple.

He threw his covers off, rushing to his feet and reaching for the door. As his hand grasped the knob, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused, as he felt someone's hot breathe on the back of his neck.

“Go back to sleep, little brother.”

“Bi-Han?” He questioned, about to turn back before he heard another scream from beyond his door. He went to turn the knob, only to find a shadowy hand grab his wrist. He pulled back stumbling only to find another shadowy hand on his other wrist.

He closed his fists and summoned a shield of ice around him, the hands releasing their grip on him and he jumped backwards. No sooner had the ice shattered however, he soon found himself surrounded by shadows, all of whom were trying to grasp hold of him.

Baring his teeth, determined to not go down without a fight, he summoned a sword and started to fight against the assailants. With every slice they melted into nothing, only for more to take it's place. Soon he could not see through the sea of shadow men attempting to subdue him.

A boot hit him square in the face, and he found himself stumbling backward in pain. Then a hand grabbed one of his wrists, and another got to his other wrist, then several more took hold of the rest of his arms and yanked them behind his back. A kick to the back of his knee sent him tumbling to the floor. The hands holding his arms hauled him back upward until he was on his knees, before several more hands came from shadowy puddles on the floor to hold down his legs.

He tried to fight against the grip, but the more he tried, the more hands were added, until finally he found a sickle being pushed to his throat. He stilled, gazing up at his brother.

“If you are here to kill me, then make it fast, Bi-Han.” He managed to spit out, surprised when the sickle was pulled away and Bi-Han instead ran a finger down the scar on Kuai's face.

“I am not here to kill you, Kuai Liang,” Bi-Han spoke in a regretful tone. “I am here to save you.”

“Save me? From what?” He felt a sinking feeling, knowing whatever the answer was he wouldn't like it. A distant scream reiterating the point for him.

“Yourself,” Bi-Han snarled, hooking the tips of his fingers under Kuai's chin and tilting his face upwards. “I'll keep you safe from pain and truth and choice, and other poison devils.”

Kuai struggled once more against the hands holding him, “What are you talking about?”

“You ally yourself with people who do not care about you, not like I do.” Kuai attempted to turn his face away, only for Bi-Han to grip his chin instead, firmly forcing him to look at his brother. “The Shirai Ryu, Hanzo Hasashi, The Special Forces...” Bi-Han shook his head. “No, they don't give a fuck about you.”

“We ally ourselves for the protection of Earthrealm,” Kuai tried to reason. “For the good of all, not just one.”

“Oh little brother, you are still so naïve.” Bi-Han pulled away, slipping his hand away and freeing Kuai's head. Somewhere in the distance, he heard yet another scream. “You always did need me to protect you. I will isolate you, and save you from yourself.”

Bi-Han lifted his hand, giving his shadow clones some silent command that Kuai did not understand. That was until he felt the shadows grip loosen, and what felt like something wet seeping into the skin of his arms. Finally able to free himself from the hands, he stumbled to his feet, looking at his forearms where the sensation was coming from.

He stopped breathing at what he saw.

His skin tarnished by large black marks, slowly flowing along his arms like ink soaking into paper. He watched in silent horror as his hands were engulfed in the black, while it slowly started to crawl up his arms like tendrils. He could see the way his hands shook, panic setting in at just what Bi-Han had done to him.

“What did you do?” He looked up at Bi-Han, who even behind the mask seemed to be pleased with his work. “What have you done to me, Bi-Han?”

“I've already told you, I'm saving you,” Bi-Han replied, stepping forward. Kuai went to take a step himself, only to find himself stumbling. Bi-Han caught him in his arms. “It's okay, this is for your own good.”

“What... What are you...” Kuai watched as the darkness claimed his arms, before he noticed a how his lower torso was in a similar shape, the darkness meeting up with that which effected his arms. And when he realised it was slowly climbing up his neck, hysteria hit as he desperately grasped at his neck. “No. No, what have you done?”

And then, it hit his mind, and the searing pain it cause managed to draw a raw terrified scream from his throat. It was agony, somehow like his mind was both on fire and freezing at the same time. He started to claw at his face, as if he could peal away his skin and flesh and just grab his own brain and tear it from his body. Bi-Han grabbed his wrists, holding him tightly as Kuai trashed, the pain too much for even him to take.

Just as he felt like he was about to black out from the pain, it stopped suddenly. He briefly lost control of himself, going completely limp. He stayed for a few seconds, his head propped against Bi-Han's shoulder as he tried to understand what had just happened. Every time he tried to think, it was like there was a static in his mind, almost like something was blocking him from his own thoughts. The more he tried to push against the block, the more it hurt. He stopped trying.

He slowly regained control of his limbs, slow and unsure he pushed himself away from his brother slightly. He blinked a few times, there was some part of him that knew Bi-Han had done something to him, something that was causing him to struggle with producing his own thoughts, yet somehow despite that his brother's presence was comforting. And that thought didn't hurt, neither did the thoughts that maybe his brother had been right, and whatever had been done to him really was for the best.

The part of his mind that was still consciously aware screamed to be freed, but it was drowned out by the static.

“See?” Bi-Han started, helping to lift Kuai Liang back to his feet. “Doesn't it feel better to not have the weight of choice on your mind?”

“I...” Kuai wanted to ask what had happened but he winced in pain merely considering asking it. There was something compelling him to simply agree with his brother instead. “Yes... it does.”

“I knew it would,” Bi-Han whispered almost fondly. “I've missed you little brother.”

“I've missed you too,” Kuai agreed, maybe the only genuine thought he had, the only thing even the part of his mind imprisoned actually agreed with. It didn't last long, as that part once more attempted to demand answers, and was quickly silenced once more.

“Come, we have work to do Kuai Liang,” Bi-Han announced, turned away walking towards the door of Kuai Liang's room. Kuai followed him, once more compelled to follow his brother's wants.

Outside the room, the bodies of the Lin Kuei lay slaughtered, the copper smell of blood filling Kuai's nostrils as they made their way through the carnage. He should have felt something, should have felt crushing despair and grief but was unable to. The best he could do, as he looked on with no emotion, was allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

Something was wrong, but he couldn't come to a conclusion as to what it was.

“Do not cry for them Kuai Liang,” Bi-Han comforted, placing a hand on Kuai's shoulder. “They would not have cried for you.” Bi-Han signalled for Kuai to follow him once more. “We have much to prepare for, so count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums.”


	41. Lust For Sacrilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes out  
> Hunts through the night  
> Crucified  
> No one survives  
> She is the blood spirit of none  
> Lust on fire  
> Future loser, future undead  
> Keeps her alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Mileena/Tanya  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Succubus/Demon AU, Cutting into a hand with a knife (I'd call it self harm but that doesn't feel right?), Demon Summoning, Revenge  
>  **Song:** [Lust For Sacrilege - Calabrese](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--49mm9LlZg&ab_channel=CALABRESE)
> 
> Mileena was born to be a succubus don't @ me.

There was a part of her that vaguely realised this was a bad idea.

Even as she finished the chalk outline on the floor, having attempted to copy it exactly from how it looked in the book, her mind was screaming at her that she shouldn't do this. Tanya let out a breath, as she placed the chalk on her desk. She pushed the voices back, she'd come this far, why stop now?

Tanya stood on the edge of her work, fingers tracing the image in the book to double check she had not missed anything. If she got even the smallest detail wrong, she could accidentally summon something far worse than she intended.

A couple of seconds of hesitation before she finally started to read the summoning chant in her mind. Nodding in satisfaction, she took the ceremonial dagger from her belt, placing the book in a stand so she could have both hands free.

“She goes out, hunts through the night,” She started, trying to keep her voice steady though she knew she was failing dismally. “Crucified, no one survives.” She held the hands out over the symbol, gripping the knife tightly and closing her eyes. “She is the blood spirit of none, lust on fire.” She clenched her jaw, trying to hold in her hiss as slowly she cut through the flesh of her palm, the blood started to pour down onto the symbol below. “Future loser, future undead, keeps her alive.”

When her chanting stopped, the chalk started to seemingly soak up her blood, the red colouring slowly overtaking the entire symbol. She pulled her hand back, watching in curiosity. She jumped back when it suddenly lit up in flames. Pink flames. Tanya wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

The flames congregated in the middle of the symbol, slowly rising and taking an almost humanoid appearance. And just like that, the flames were gone, leaving instead a woman stood, eyes closed and arms outstretched in the middle of the symbol. A whip like tail flicked one way to another, her horns and wings another reminder that this was no human in front of Tanya. Her eyes opened, yellow with slit pupils and glowing eerily.

“Who dares summon Lady Mileena?” the demon questioned, narrowing her eyes at Tanya.

Tanya dropped to one knee, wondering if she had angered Mileena by not showing the proper respect. “Forgive me, Lady Mileena, for my rudeness. I am Tanya and I humbly request a boon from you.”

Mileena hummed, stepped out from the centre of the circle, observing the surroundings of the old attic that she now found herself in. She reached the book stand, flipping the pages of the book idlily as she commented “and what is this boon that you so humbly request?”

“There are... There are some people I need dealt with, vengeance if you will.” She watched as Mileena lost interest in the book and turned to look at her.

“I see,” She purred, casually walking to stand straight in front of Tanya, staring down at her with her head tilted. A grin came across Mileena's lips, revealing sharp teeth just beyond. “And what, may I ask, will I get in return for granting you this vengeance?”

“I have, done my research on you, Lady Mileena, and if I am not mistaken, you are a succubus, you feed of the lust of human beings?” She questioned, and Mileena gave a murmur of agreement. “In which case, what I offer you is myself. My body will be yours.”

If Mileena's eyebrows could rise any further they would no longer be on her face. It took her a few moments to response with “a most tempting offer.” She paused again, reaching to rub her chin with her hand, her long fingernails just scratching her skin. “These people who you seek revenge against must have done something terrible for you to go to these lengths.”

“They did,” Tanya bittered snarled. They took everything from her. _Everything_. Her past, her future, everything she had worked so hard to achieve. They would pay.

She jumped slightly when Mileena held a hand out to her. Hesitating, she eventually took it in hers, as Mileena pulled her up to stand. Mileena's other hand immediately found Tanya's cheek, holding her face as she whispered “I accept your offering, you will be mine and I will get you your revenge.”

Tanya closed her eyes in relief, resting her head in Mileena's hand. “Thank you, Lady Mileena.”

“My dearest Tanya,” Mileena crooned, gently stroking her cheek before pulling her hand away. Instead she gently turned Tanya around, wrapping her arm around her waist, a subtle request for Tanya to lead the way. As they began to walk towards the door, Mileena spoke again, “Now, why don't you tell me about those that have wronged you, and what you would like me to do to them?”


	42. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love of mine, someday you will die  
> But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark  
> No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
> Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark  
> If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
> And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
> If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
> Then I'll follow you into the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Post MK11, Death, Afterlife, Y'know what this is pretty fluffy all things considered.  
>  **Song:** [I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FhRQt1vm3A&ab_channel=DeathCabforCutie-Topic)
> 
> I can't be the only one who finds this song extremely comforting can I?  
> Also I'm gonna be totally self indulgent for a second and link you all to my favourite youtuber, Call Me Kevin, doing a [cover of this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmNzVEkGjuY&ab_channel=CallMeKevinSings) on Twitch Sings. Cuz tbh I was switching between the original version and that one while writing this.

Hanzo could feel the poison coursing through his veins and his grip on life slowly getting weaker. He had done all he could to convince his younger self that he should return to the new Shirai Ryu, he could only hope that his younger self would see reason.

The world slowly faded from view, a calming black overtaking, as he let out the last of the air in his lungs and everything went numb.

He awoke with a start, gasping for breath. Eyes wide open, yet vision blurred, and his mind trying to make sense of what was happening. He should have been dead. He reached a hand to his face to find it still there, skin and beard and all, he was still human. He blinked, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. But as his vision came into focus, he found there was not exactly much to look at, besides a seemingly endless black void.

Slowly he pushed himself to stand on his trembling legs. He turned around on the spot, desperately hoping to find something, anything, that would help him discern where he was. There was nothing. Just endless black. He was alone.

This was not what death was like for him last time. Was that it then? He'd already gotten his second chance, he'd suffered in the Netherrealm for his sins, so was this just what death was like for those cleansed of the darkness? Ironic, really, that death for those who were good was bathed in black.

A cold hand grasped at his, squeezing tightly.

Suddenly brought from his musings, Hanzo turned his head, his eyes meeting a pair of familiar blue ones.

“Kuai Liang?” He questioned and Kuai gave a small smile. “But, how?”

“Liu Kang has reset the timeline,” he explained. He looked away briefly to look into the void, before looking back at Hanzo. “I guess the universe just didn't know what to do with all that remained.”

“And yet it knew to bring you here to me.” He reached his hand to Kuai's cheek, feeling his pulse race. “At the end of time, just you and me...” He felt his hand grip the other man's tighter. “Just our hands clasped so tight...”

“I always said, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,” Kuai softly spoke, his free hand reaching around Hanzo's back, “then I'd follow you into the dark.”

There was nothing more that needed to be said between them. Hanzo lent forwards, his lips meeting Kuai Liang's as they clung so tightly to each other it was as if they had become one. He'd often thought the universe worked in mysterious ways, but he'd come to realise his and Kuai Liang's soul's were connected to each other, always destined to meet no matter the circumstance. And now, destiny had smiled upon them one final time, and given them this one last happy ending.

Just the two of them, together in the darkness.


	43. The Doctor's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday the twenty-sixth of March:  
> The patient's passing seizures are becoming more pronounced by the day  
> The underlying cause seems to be some slow progressive decay  
> If I don't find a cure, I fear my patient must surely fade away  
> But I swear, I'll apply my science  
> To the cause  
> Brooking no defiance  
> I'll deliver her from this malady  
> She'll dance again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Steampunk AU (though it doesn't really come up much tbh), Illness, Seizures, Unethical medical practices, Unknown medical conditions, Breaking codes of medical practice  
>  **Song:** [The Doctor's Wife - The Clockwork Quartet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHEJrXPvU5s&ab_channel=ClockworkQuartet)
> 
> Oof, so this is another song I've been dying to do something for. The short basically follows the story set out by the song itself, just written in my own words plus the addition of Hanzo and Kuai.  
> This goes downhill extremely quickly, so just be aware of that.

_**Monday the twenty sixth of March.** _

“Hanzo, really there is no need for all this fuss,” Kuai tried to argue as Hanzo tried to support his weight and usher him back into bed.

“You really shouldn't be walking around like this,” Hanzo softly reminded him, “Your seizures are growing worse by the day.” He pulled the bed covers back, helping his husband slide onto the bed. “Until I can find what is causing your body to decay like this, you need to stay in bed.”

Despite Kuai's insistence that he wasn't that bad, Hanzo was not fool enough to believe that. He'd been a doctor for years, and just a look at his husband told him how sick the poor man was. Skin a sickly shade, bags under his eyes, and the amount of weight he'd lost. No it didn't take a genius to see that this illness was far worse than Kuai was trying to make it seem, and if he was going to downplay it then Hanzo was just going to have to be more insistent on his care.

Kuai finally sighed in defeat, allowing Hanzo to lift his legs into the bed and settling down. “I understand, but I am used to being busy, not having anything to do is driving me to distraction darling.”

“I know,” Hanzo smiled softly and lent forward to plant a kiss on Kuai's forehead. “I can get you some more books if that will help to fight off the boredom?”

“I would definitely appreciate that,” Kuai confirmed, watching as Hanzo brought the covers up around his chest. He reached out to touch his husbands cheek. “You really do need to stop worrying about me so much, dear. When was the last time you got sleep?”

“I'm sleeping fine,” Hanzo replied, ignoring Kuai's reassurance that he didn't need to be dotted on in such a manor. He didn't want to admit to Kuai that he'd barely had an hours sleep in the last 24 hours. “And you know I can not help but worry. I lost Harumi already, I can't...” He paused. He didn't want to think about that as a possibility.

He felt Kuai take his hand and give it a squeeze, “You have not lost me yet love.” Hanzo smiled at that, his beloved always knew the words to reassure him. “I have faith in your abilities as a doctor, that you will find a cure. You need to have that faith in yourself.”

“You're right,” he sighed softly, carding his fingers through his hair. “We will get through this, together.”

Kuai smiled and lent forward slightly, causing Hanzo to lean downwards and softly plant a kiss on his lips. “Now then Doctor, don't you have other patients you need to take care of as well?”

“I do,” Hanzo smirked slightly, giving another quick kiss before he added, “but none as beautiful as you are.”

“Oh shut up!” Kuai exclaimed with short laugh and what sounded like a snort, as he pulled away. “You are unbelievable.” Hanzo felt triumphant, Kuai was so very easy to fluster like this. At this point being told to shut up was just another way for Kuai to say he loved him. As he slowly settled back into bed, he sighed, and looked at Hanzo. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hanzo replied. Finally satisfied that Kuai would stay in bed, at least for now, he began to turn away. Before he reached the door, he called back, “I'll get those book as soon as possible!”

As he left the room, he just about heard the shout of “You'd better!”. He chuckled to himself as he went to check on the rest of his patients.

_**Five years ago.** _

The party was in full swing. He'd come out of formality really, a friend of a friend was celebrating the birthday of their daughter, and so he had been invited. It wasn't so bad he guessed, at least there was wine and while he didn't know many people he at least had Kenshi to speak with.

As he made his way over to the bar to get himself another glass of wine, he didn't pay too much attention to the people around him. Until he accidentally got a little too close to one man and accidentally knocked him with his elbow, sending the man's drink flying to the floor.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” he immediately said, as the other man turned around the face him. As two blue eyes met his own, he felt the flutter in his chest. _Oh lord._

“Oh, no, I'm sorry this was probably a bad place to stand,” the other man answered, reaching to grab his now empty glass off the floor. Thankfully, it hadn't broken. “I should be more careful.”

“Nonsense it's me who should be more careful, I wasn't watching where I was going.” And how the hell had he not noticed this man? With a face that looked like it was carved by angels. “The least I can do to apologies is to buy you a new drink.”

The man giggled at that, “Well, it would be rude for me to not accept wouldn't it.” The man joined Hanzo's side, as they began walking towards the bar again. “I do not believe we are antiquated. I am Song Kuai Liang.”

“Doctor Hanzo Hasashi,” Hanzo greeted back.

Kuai Liang hummed to himself, an amused smile on his face, “Do you often introduce yourself by your title?”

“Only when I'm trying to impress someone,” Hanzo teased back, very much getting the reaction he was hoping for when Kuai's cheeks began to redden. “Is it working?”

Kuai looked him up and down for a few seconds, as if he was considering it. “Hm, I think it might be.”

Hanzo had the goofiest smile of his face for the rest of the night. The first drink led to another, and they just talked and danced the night away. He's walked Kuai home, and in no uncertain terms asked if it were possible for him to see the other man again. He never forgot the way Kuai kissed him on the cheek as he said yes.

_**Tuesday the seventeenth of May.** _

A worrying symptom had now reared it head.

Kuai Liang's condition had been progressively getting weaker as the days went by. When he had become too weak to stand, Hanzo had started to fear for the worse, and Kuai had been bedbound for a least a month.

And now, Kuai Liang could no longer speak.

Hanzo watched as his husband writhed, he looked like he was in pain but Hanzo couldn't tell from what. Sweat dripped down his face, eyes opening and closing like his eyelids were heavy and he couldn't keep them open. Hanzo gently placed a damp cloth on his forehead, hoping to at least steam some of the fever.

“Hah... Hah... Ha.” Kuai was trying so hard to utter sounds, but just couldn't seem to get them out. It didn't matter, Hanzo already knew what he was trying to say.

“Yes my love, it's me,” He said softly, stroking his husbands hair and hoping to reassure him sightly. “It's okay, you're okay.” Kuai shuddered, gasping and closing his eyes.

He was still no closer to a cure, but he had to keep trying. He had lost his first love, he could never forgive himself if he allowed himself to loose his second.

“I don't know how much you understand right now, my snowflake,” he spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching to brush some of Kuai's hairs off his forehead. “But I swear to you, I am doing everything I can. I will find a cure, I promise.”

He lent down to kiss Kuai on the cheek, the other man making a sound as he did. Hanzo decided to take it as an acknowledgement of his efforts. He smiled.

“I love you darling,” he pulled away. “Forever and always.”

His work continued.

_**Three years ago.** _

There was a loud cheer as the music began to play, Kuai Liang laughed lightly as he and Hanzo began to spin in time. Hanzo didn't think that his love could get any more perfect, and yet here they were on their wedding day and he just got more wonderful by the second. He was so completely in love with him.

“What are you thinking about, Dr. Song-Hasashi?” Kuai asked, and Hanzo's heart flew at being referred to their new joint surname.

“I was just thinking,” he started, guiding Kuai along the dancefloor and dipping him low, “about how I have the most beautiful husband in the world.”

Kuai burst out in a fit of laughter as Hanzo brought him back up. “Oh shut up,” he managed to giggle out, but still he wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist. “You are so cheesy.”

“But you love me for it,” Hanzo declared, confident in that statement. Kuai smile told him everything he needed to know.

“I do,” Kuai hummed resting his head on Hanzo shoulder. “I love you so much.” Even as the music faded and another round of cheers they still stayed together. “Don't let me go, my darling.”

“I never will.”

The music started again, and as people around them started to join in with the dance, Hanzo found himself blissfully in the arms of the man he loved.

_**Sunday the twenty-third of June.** _

Kuai Liang was no longer responding to stimuli of any kind.

Where before he'd at least been able to move his eyes and utter sounds, now he was completely paralysed. Even touch did nothing. Hanzo had made the decision to dedicate his time fully to his beloved, discharging all his other patients and putting his full effort into Kuai Liang's recovery. His care was around the clock, feeding him and bathing him, making sure that despite everything Kuai was still cared for.

He sat down next to the bed, picking a book off the bedside cabinet. Despite everything, he knew Kuai Liang was still in there, his mind had to still be there. He could see the life still in his eyes and he knew, just knew his husband was there deep inside.

He opened the book, it was one of Kuai Liang's favourites, must have read it hundreds of times and yet he never seemed to bore of it. Hanzo read aloud, hoping the words would reach Kuai, that despite the fear the poor man must be facing that there was still some comfort he could grasp at. At least until Hanzo could bring him back from the edge of death.

Kuai didn't react, but Hanzo swore he could see something in those eyes. Something that proved in his mind that Kuai was not dead yet.

He finished the chapter, lent down, kissed Kuai Liang's forehead.

“I'm so close darling, please just hold on a little longer.” He choked a little, remembering the words that Kuai had uttered to him on their wedding day. _Don't let me go, my darling._ It was almost as if his beloved was saying them right there and then. “I never will let you go.”

He continued his research.

_**One year ago.** _

He knew something was wrong just looking at Kuai Liang.

The other man looked like he was trembling, appearing as if he was about to collapse on the spot. He looked pale, and seemed to be leaning against things in order to keep his balance.

“Kuai, are you okay?” He asked, as he walked up to his beloved. Despite everything, Kuai looked at him with a smile.

“I'm fine, just feeling a little off that's all.” He tried to dismiss, but when he took a step forward he lost his balanced and stumbled. Hanzo caught him before he fell to the floor.

“Kuai Liang?” He asked, before noticing the way his husband was starting to twitch and convulse, eyes rolling back into his head. His eyes widened, Kuai was having a seizure.

He gently lowered Kuai to the floor, taking his jacket and placing it under Kuai's head. Kuai twitched violently on the floor, but Hanzo knew he had to wait and let the convulsions stop, trying to count out how long it was taking. Thankfully, it didn't last long, and Kuai soon stilled. Hanzo gently moved the man onto his side, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

“Kuai Liang? Can you hear me?” Hanzo tried to remember if Kuai had ever mentioned having experienced seizures before, but nothing came to mind. If this was the first time he'd ever had one, then it was extremely worrying. Kuai groaned and shifted slightly. “Kuai? Can you hear me?”

“What... Happened?” Kuai questioned, groggy and confused but thankfully awake. That was a good sign.

“It's okay, you've had a seizure.” He stroked Kuai's hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Kuai barely mumbled, opening his eyes briefly before closing them again.

“I know, try to stay awake for me though, okay?” He said, briefly leaving Kuai's side to press a button that was alert his nurses to come. “I'm going to take you down to the wards to get you checked over okay?”

It didn't take a minute for a couple of Hanzo's nurses to make their way up to his office, and with their help, he began the task to moving Kuai down somewhere he could recover properly.

And where Hanzo could begin to find out just what the cause was.

_**Tuesday the eighteenth of July.** _

He stepped away from his newest apparatus, listening to the tick of the clockwork parts keeping it working.

It was the only thing keeping Kuai alive now. He'd had to stop the other man's heart, it was far too weak to sustain him. At least with this mechanical replacement, it would ensure Kuai's other organs would survive. His body was slowly decaying, but every time something fell, Hanzo had managed to create a machine to replace the part. Through the glisten of bronze he could just about make out what remained of his husband's body.

He knew he'd broken ever rule of practise, but for his love he'd shift the planets axis.

And still, even now Kuai was more machine that man, he could see the life still there in his dull eyes. Could still see his beloved longing to be held in his arms again. He would keep going, keep on fixing parts until Kuai was repaired. Until Kuai Liang came back to him.

He would live again.

He bent down, kissed Kuai's forehead like he usually did, one of the few parts of Kuai that were still made of flesh. He swore he saw a spark of recognition in those blue eyes. In his mind, he swore he could hear Kuai Liang singing to him.

“ _Don't let me go, my darling, hold me safely 'til the morning. Promise, when the lights are fading, you'll save me...”_


	44. The Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of the world?  
> I cannot bear to watch it burn  
> But we’re crawling in the dirt  
> Is this the end of it all?  
> Well we used to stand so tall  
> I barely recognize us anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Takeda Takahashi  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Canon Divergence, Post-Apocalypse AU, Explosion, Bodily Injury, Mention of blood, Surviving a disaster  
>  **Song:** [The Swarm - You Me At Six](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd7qgRPpd3w&ab_channel=YouMeAtSix)
> 
> Fun fact time: this song is the theme song of a rollercoaster here in the UK, also called The Swarm, at Thorpe Park. I have never been to Thorpe Park but I used to hear this song so much on the ad's for the park back when it was new, and it was always a bit of an ear worm for me which is how it ended up on my Itunes lol.  
> Also I want to say I appreciate whoever edited the genius page for this song to say "Backwards Seats = Scary".

Kuai Liang's ears were ringing, head spinning and face down in the dirt as he felt his fingers digging into the loose soil below him. He was surprised at the speed of the explosion that had gone off, he'd barely been able to get up an ice shield before it hit. It hadn't lasted long, but he'd managed to keep it around them for enough time for the blast to have passed them.

_Wait. Them?_

He sat up with a gasping breathe, ignoring a sharp pain in his side at the sudden movement. Sat not too far from him, was Hanzo Hasashi and his apprentice, Takeda. _Right_ , he remembered now. They had been mid-confrontation when the explosion happened. When he saw the wall of fire coming towards them, he'd instinctively thrown himself in front of them, making sure they were in cased in the walls of ice too.

Thankfully, they both were sat up, looking a little dazed and confused but physically unharmed.

“What the hell was that?” Takeda questioned, the first to break the silence.

“An explosion, I believe,” Hanzo replied, patting himself down as if he was looking for injuries. “How did we survive?”

“Sub Zero protected us.” That reply had them both turn their gaze to Kuai Liang. “Why did you do that?”

“Instinct.” Despite his short reply, both Shirai Ryu seemed to accept this as a satisfactory answer. Kuai attempted to push himself to stand, only for the pain in his side to flare up again, causing him instead to stumble back to his knees. When his hand went to where the pain came from, his fingers immediately met something wet. He finally glanced down and under his breathe growled “shit,” upon realising he was bleeding. He must have been hit by some stray shrapnel.

He jumped slightly when he realised that Hanzo was now right beside him. He had no time to react as Hanzo reached to take Kuai's belt off. A comment about Hanzo being upfront died on his tongue as fast as it entered his head. Tearing the fabric of Kuai's armour he almost wanted to protest, only for Hanzo to hold it to his wound taking the belt, tightening and clipping it so that the cloth would stay in place.

“That should keep pressure on the wound until we can find a more permanent solution.” It took a few seconds for Kuai to realise that Hanzo was helping him. He didn't understand why, maybe it was in repayment for his own actions, but he wasn't about to question it aloud.

“Thank you,” he weakly chose to say instead, giving Hanzo a rather unsure smile. He didn't smile back, but did nod in acknowledgement.

Next Kuai knew his arm was being thrown over the other man's shoulder as he was lifted to his feet. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst injury he'd ever had. He knew he wouldn't be able to just walk it off, but with Hanzo supporting the majority of Kuai's weight it didn't feel as bad.

“Uh, you two might wanna see this,” Takeda suddenly called to them, now standing on the edge of the cliff, only turning his head to them for long enough to grab their attention. Kuai shared an unsure look at Hanzo, before letting himself be guiding towards the edge.

The second Kuai surveyed the surrounding area, he knew exactly why Takeda had told them to look.

Everything was dead. The trees, the flowers and plants, nothing living except them had survived the blast. In the distance, Kuai could make out a city in ruins, buildings reduced to nothing but rubble. There was no way anyone could have survived with this amount of damage. Kuai's breathing hitched at the thought, his free hand clamping over his mouth as if to stop any noise coming out.

“What the hell could have caused this?” Hanzo grumbled, though Kuai was sure he didn't actually expect an answer. “Outworld? Netherealm? The Black Dragon?”

“What if this isn't the only place?” Kuai wondered aloud, Hanzo stared at him with a look of unease on his face. “What if this is a realm wide attack?”

“You mean like, the end of the world?” Takeda asked. Kuai couldn't explain why he didn't like it put into those words. _The end of the world_. It just sounded wrong.

“Whatever it is, we can't stay here,” Hanzo declared, shifting his hold on Kuai Liang ever so slightly. “First, we need to take care of Sub Zero's injury, we might be able to find supplies in the city, and maybe if we're lucky, some other survivors.”

“I don't see how anything could have survived this,” Kuai muttered, shaking his head and taking in the sights again. Everything was so still, completely lifeless.

“We did, thanks to you.” Kuai barely registered those words at first, and despite the gratitude in Hanzo's voice Kuai couldn't help but think their survival was nothing more than a complete fluke. “Maybe there are other's who got lucky.” Hanzo looked to Kuai, and if he didn't know the elder man better he'd think he looked concerned. “Are you well enough to walk?”

_Oh, he is concerned_. That was a new feeling. “I will be fine,” he said, before smirking slightly and adding, “I'm not quite a damsel in distress yet.”

Hanzo snorted, before gesturing with his head to Takeda. A silent order for the three of them to start walking. Before they turned to find a way down the cliff, Kuai couldn't help but look out across the devastation one last time. He felt a twisting in his gut.

_Is this the end of the world?_


	45. Passion's Killing Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart's a graveyard, baby  
> And to evil, we make love  
> On our passion's killing floor  
> In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
> And of lust, we are reborn  
> On our passion's killing floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M, bordering on E at the end  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern/Vampire AU, Past Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Drinking/Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Sex, Breaking a cycle  
>  **Song:** [Passion's Killing Floor - HIM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxBPzT3mOAk&ab_channel=HIM-Topic%22)
> 
> This is a continuation of Monster. To the person who requested it, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope this wasn't a let down ;_;

He had never meant to let it go this far.

The first time he approached Kuai Liang was supposed to be the last. Hanzo had done it before, it was routine at this point, go to a bar, pick someone, get them drunk, feed from them and erase their memories, never to see them again. That was what he was supposed to do, that was what he'd intended to do the first night he chose Kuai. The man had an air of solitude about him, like he was so desperately lonely even in a room of people. It had made it so easy to get him where Hanzo needed him.

He went back to the bar not a week later, to find Kuai back again, still as easy to isolate from the crowd and he figured it couldn't hurt to drink from him a second time. And the first time he had tasted so sweet, how could he deny himself a second taste. Or a third. Or a forth. And just like that, a cycle was born.

He felt guilty about it, of course he did. Kuai Liang only ever remembered him intermittently, usually just after Hanzo's fang's had pierced the delicate flesh of his neck. He knew eventually his powers would just not be enough to keep the other man from remembering. Eventually Kuai would realise just how much he'd been preyed on, the plaything of an immortal vampire. Hanzo couldn't imagine any mortal being happy about that.

He found himself staying longer after he'd finished his feeding, holding the unconscious man as he slept, believing he was safe when he was anything but. He always left before he woke up. It sickened himself how often he considered just turning the man, taking him under his wing and teaching him the ways of the night. He remembered far too well how painful turning was, he couldn't force that on this mortal he'd come to be so obsessed with.

No, he'd just repeat the cycle until it was no longer viable.

That was what tonight was. Just another repeat. It was all as it usually was, he'd approach Kuai, charm his way into buying the man drinks and then it was back to the other man's apartment. Tongue down his throat, trying to urge him towards the bedroom. And then-

Kuai suddenly pulled away, eyes wide and trembling slightly. Panic welled in Hanzo's chest, this wasn't part of the routine. _Has he remembered early?_

Kuai reached a hand to Hanzo's face, a mix of emotions all over as he whispered “We've done this before...”

_Shit, he did._ Hanzo wanted to deny it, try to claim that no this was the first time it happened. But judging by the way Kuai looked at him, the truth was already all too clear.

“We have, haven't we?” He asked, despite the way his voice cracked he did not try to get away. “We're doing this again...”

“Again and always,” Hanzo muttered, planting a kiss against Kuai Liang's neck. He'd have to feed sooner, have to get out sooner. It'd have to be the last time. “I'm sorry.”

“Wait,” Kuai whimpered, just about managing to wrestle Hanzo's head from the crook of his neck. “Wait,” he tried again, holding Hanzo's jaw in his hands. “Please... Please I don't care if you bite me, I don't care if you drain my blood from my body, please just let me remember this time.” Hanzo watched as a few stray tears rolled down Kuai's cheeks. “I don't want to forget you.”

If Hanzo were not already dead, his heart a graveyard, the plea would have caused his heart to break. It was dangerous, too dangerous. He should have stopped after the first few times. At this point, would granting the man the gift of his own memories really do any more harm than Hanzo had already done?

Hanzo lent in to kiss his lips again. He'd give Kuai Liang that gift, and more besides. Usually, he'd undress the other man, but this time everything was different, and his hands instead reached for his own shirt, slowly undoing it. Kuai's breath hitched under him, seemingly aware that Hanzo had finally and silently agreed to his request.

Once more, he guided the man into his bedroom, and like always he managed to get the other man's clothes off, only this time his own joined them in the pile on the floor. He loomed over, spreading Kuai's legs as he was handed a bottle of lube.

Yes. He would give Kuai this night. He would allow him his memories. He would claim Kuai Liang entirely. Stay and hold him after he had drank the sweet blood from dark veins. He would give himself to the man who in all right should despise him for the hell he'd put him through.

_And of lust we are reborn._

He would deal with the consequences in the morning.


	46. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
> Still can't find what keeps me here  
> When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
> I know you're still there  
> Watching me, wanting me  
> I can feel you pull me down  
> Fearing you, loving you  
> I won't let you pull me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Pre-Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang/Harumi Hasashi, Satoshi Hasashi  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Paranormal AU, Ghost!Kuai Liang, Haunting, Graphic flashback/dream of a murder (cut's off before the death actually happens), Drowning  
>  **Song:** [Haunted - Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM_oYAeQOGw&ab_channel=Evanescence-Topic)
> 
> Y'know I think it was around this point when I was writing that I realise Kuai is having a super bad time in this batch of shorts. I'm sorry baby, I don't know why I'm doing this to you.  
> Please read the warning's carefully, the dream sequence that involves the murder isn't graphic in terms of gore or blood but it's still potentially upsetting.

“Mama...”

“Yes sweetie?” Harumi turned her attention from her washing up to look towards Satoshi. He looked a little shaken by something. Putting the plate down and walking over to him, she knew something was wrong. “Satoshi, what's the matter?”

“Mama, this house is bad, I don't like it.” He said biting his lip and looking over his shoulder like he was expecting something to be behind him.

“Whatever do you mean?” She kept her voice light and airy. She knew Satoshi wasn't happy about their move but both herself and Hanzo had agreed it was for the best. They'd needed to get away and have a fresh start.

“The ghost doesn't want us here.”

Harumi blinked a few times at that. “The... Ghost?”

Satoshi nodded, “He's scary mama, I don't like him.”

“Oh.” She wasn't sure what to say to that. It seemed Satoshi had an imaginary friend, though the term friend didn't seem to be the correct word for it. “Well, don't you worry about him, if he does anything to upset you, you just come to me alright?” She smiled and tried to not be too disappointed when Satoshi didn't look convinced.

Still he went off to continue playing and she returned to the housework. She wondered if this bout of imagination was brought on by such a sudden life change. She supposed it could be the case, and it would most likely go away once he'd gotten used to his new surroundings and made a few friends.

She didn't think about it for the rest of the day. Hanzo returned home from work, they ate dinner, put Satoshi to bed and then after a brief discussion on Hanzo's work day the couple retired to bed themselves.

Harumi found herself drifting off to sleep until she found herself distracted by a dripping sound. She groaned, knowing she'd never be able to sleep unless she eliminated the source of the noise. She slid out of the warm safety of bed, walking to the bedroom door. Pausing in the hallway it sounded like the dripping was coming from the bathroom. She sighed, either Hanzo or Satoshi hadn't turned the tap off properly. _Great._

When she got to the bathroom door, she jumped back in surprise as she felt water touching her feet. “What the...” she whispered, wincing as the door creaked as it opened. Inside she found the bathtubs tap on, and the water overflowing out of the top. “Oh for god's sake.”

She grumbled to herself as she angrily stormed towards the bath and clicked the tap off. She just hoped this wouldn't cause too much water damage, they couldn't afford such work so soon after moving in.

As she bent to reach for the plug, she suddenly felt a hand on the back of her head. Before she could react, she was pushed down, face submerged in the water in seconds. She panicked, fighting against the grip of whoever was holding her down, but she couldn't seem to shake them off. She couldn't even reach the plug. Water entered her mouth as she mistakenly opened to try and take a breathe. She choked. She choked and-

She shot upright. Panting, she surveyed her surroundings. She was back in bed. _A nightmare?_ It had been a long time since she'd had a nightmare, especially one so vivid. She tried to relax, _just a nightmare_ , but then she felt something. It was something wet that dropped down onto her face from above. She frowned, then slowly turned to look up.

There was someone on the ceiling staring back at her.

Her scream must have been loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood.

She closed her eyes, hearing the click of a light switch and feeling hands scramble to reach her shoulders and Hanzo's voice cutting in to say “Harumi? What's wrong?”

She couldn't speak, but risked opening her eyes again to glance at the ceiling. The figure had gone. That hadn't been part of the nightmare, she was sure of it, she had been awake when that happened.

“Shh, hey, what's wrong, what happened?” Hanzo asked, placing his hands on each of her cheeks.

“T-There was someone on the ceiling,” she sobbed, and Hanzo looked like he was trying to stay neutral but it was clear he must have believed it was a dream. “I-I had a nightmare, someone was trying to drown me in the bathtub... and then when I woke up I felt something dripping from the ceiling and I looked up and...” She stopped, choking on her words instead.

“What... did they look like?” Hanzo questioned, she knew it was his way of trying to be supportive, getting her to think about what she saw and rationalise it.

“He was male, had short black hair and a beard... A scar over his right eye, and his eyes were clouded over like he was...” She paused, thinking about those soulless eyes that were looking down at her. “Like he was dead.”

_The ghost doesn't want us here._

That was absurd though, ghost's didn't exist. She barely registered the small knock on her door, and Hanzo's questioning Satoshi what he wanted.

“Is mama okay?” Satoshi asked. Harumi's eyes met his. _The ghost doesn't want us here._

“Mama's fine, she just had a scary dream that's all-”

“Was it about the bathtub?”

Harumi gasped. Satoshi hadn't been in the room when she said that. She blinked a few times. There was a possibility he overheard it, but there was something about the tone he used that suggested he knew something that neither she or Hanzo knew. “How did you know that?”

“I had a nightmare about it last night,” Satoshi replied, padding over to the end of the bed and crawling up to settle between his parents. “I think it's how Kuai Liang died.”

Harumi shared a looked with Hanzo, before cautiously asking, “Who is Kuai Liang?”

“That's the ghost,” he answered confidently, “I've been talking to him. He looks scary, and was kinda mean at first but I think he's nice really. He's just upset and doesn't want us living in this house.”

Harumi didn't know what to say, what was there that she could say? Next to her Hanzo sighed softly, “Alright, it's late, Satoshi why don't you hop in bed with us for the night and we can talk about this in the morning.” It was avoidance, in a way, but Harumi had to admit she was exhausted. She needed to get to sleep. She just nodded.

As she settled back into bed, Hanzo did the same on his side, while Satoshi buried himself under the covers between them. As Hanzo turned off the light, Harumi tried her best to put the nights horrors to the back of her mind.

And as she finally closed her eyes she definitely tried to ignore what looked like someone standing in the corner of the room.


	47. Mechanical Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'd better run for my life  
> I'll never be in one piece to see night five  
> I've got eleven on my tail, with no time to think  
> Of a way to survive mechanical instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Sektor, The Cyber Lin Kuei (No Ships)  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Canon Divergence, Cyber Initiative, Implied/referenced conversion, Pursuit, Bodily injuries, Violence, Capture, Electrocution, Bad Ending  
>  **Song:** [Mechanical Instinct - Aviators](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCrN0nGHWlI&ab_channel=Aviators)
> 
> This is another one that's sort of been in my head for a while. Originally it was just gonna be Kuai and generic Cyber Lin Kuei but Sektor managed to worm his way into it. XD

In the distance, Kuai could hear the sound of metal feet stomp in a steady rhythm. They were searching for him, and it wouldn't be long before they found him. There were so many of them this time, they seemed to be everywhere, and he was already injured from a previous fight. Obviously they had to find him straight after a fight with Scorpion, because why wouldn't the universe just want to fuck him over further.

He chanced darting over to the desk in the middle of the room, crawling under it. He took a minute to feel at the stab wound in his shoulder and hissed, then examined one in his hip, and finally touching some bruising on his forehead. He supposed he was lucky he didn't have a concussion, but he was still doubtful he could take god knows how many cyborgs right now. He's have to try and sneak away without them noticing.

He almost gave himself away by jumping out of his skin when he saw a pair of robotic feet pass besides the desk. He clamped his hands over his mouth, desperate to not make a sound. The feet paused for a few seconds, and he was so sure he'd been found.

When they finally disappeared from view, he didn't trust that it was gone for good. Waiting for a few seconds before gingerly poking his head out just enough to check if the cyborg had gone. He couldn't see them, but that didn't mean he was safe. If he could get out of the building, he might have a chance.

He took a deep breath and then crawled as quickly as he could to the door opposite of where the cyborg had gone. He settled himself again the wall, glancing out into the hallway. There was nothing there, and at the end he could just make out a door. He wasn't sure where it led, but he hoped there was a possibility it would lead outside. Once he was outside he could leg it in a random direction until he lost them.

He slinked out of the doorway, pushing himself up against the wall. He felt his way along it, going as slow as possible in an attempt to make as little noise as possible. He made it to another doorway, and just as he was about to peer around to see if it was safe to pass it, he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. He clenched his fists, holding his breathe and pushing his back so tight to the wall it was like he was trying to phase through it.

The steps stopped, an uneasy silence echoed in his ears.

Footsteps started again, but from what he could hear they were going away. He chanced a look into the doorway, he could see the metallic monster with it's back turned. He took the opportunity to slip across to the other side.

Thankfully, from this point forward, there were no more open doorways, but despite that he still took it slow, trying to avoid stepping on anything that could alert the cyborgs to his whereabouts. His hip ached from the movement but as he approached the door at the end of the corridor he could see daylight seeping through the cracks. He picked up his pace, a new sense of desperation seeping in. He was so close, he could almost taste freedom. He reached the door, turning the nob pulling the door open, expecting to see the great outdoors and his path to safety.

Instead he was met with red metal, and two glowing blue eyes glaring at him.

He had no time to react before Sektor's foot met with his stomach, and he went falling back, head cracking sickeningly against the concrete floor. He groaned, vision blurred but he could make out 5 more grey shapes making their way towards him from where he'd came.

It had been a trap, and he had fallen for it.

Sektor's foot slammed down against his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. “You never learn, do you?” Sektor applied more pressure, and Kuai could feel his ribs creak in protest. “You just have to go against your orders don't you?”

Kuai reached a hand to try and pry the foot off him, but Sektor was unyielding. “I will never submit to this,” he finally growled out. “The cyber initiative... It is... wrong.”

“It is our future, Kuai Liang,” Sektor let out a mechanical growl, finally removing his foot only to delivered a swift hard kick to his side. He cried out in pain. “You'll come to accept that soon enough.”

Sektor made a gesture with his hand, two of the other cyborg stepped forward, each grasping at Kuai's arms and pulling him until he was standing. He struggled briefly, only for them to hold him tighter.

“You have doomed us all, Shun,” Kuai hissed. He was met with a metal fist to his face. He heard a crack as his head snapped back, immediately feeling blood trickle down his face. No doubt his nose was broken. He groaned as metal finger's gripped his chin and lifting his face.

“You stubborn brat,” Sektor growled, his fingers digging into Kuai's soft skin. “You cling to your beliefs despite the clear evidence in front of you. Look how weak you are, how easily we have subdued you. You still trick yourself into believe you are the strong one here?” Kuai wanted to argue, the conditions of his capture had not been fair, but he knew Sektor would not listen to it. “Well, we'll see if you still feel the same way after you've been _repaired_.”

Sektor let go, and Kuai immediately went to struggle again. His effort was met by another of the cyborgs grabbing him by the neck and a surge of electricity being pushed through his veins. His blood curdling scream echoed through the building, the edges of his vision blacking out. Before his sight and mind were claimed completely, the last thing he saw was Sektor's emotionless robotic face watching him intently.

And then, nothing.


	48. Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy vampire  
> I'm falling in love  
> So just bite me baby  
> And drink all my blood  
> Oh yeah  
> Sexy vampire  
> I'm falling in love with you  
> 'Cause you need my plasma more than I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Frost  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern/Vampire AU, Terrible Puns, idk this is pretty tame again lmao  
>  **Song:** [Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire - Disko Warp Feat. Fright Ranger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Na1A6lSHns&ab_channel=RadioGosha)
> 
> And here we see the remnant's of 14 year old Summer still lingering in my Itunes library.  
> You know what I'm not even sorry, this song was my jam and I still consider it a guilty pleasure. Cringe culture is dead!  
> Also honestly, the idea of bubblegum pink pastel goth vampire Cassie would not leave my mind until I wrote something so...  
> Also given that Cassie is kind of a pop culture vulture like her dad I refuse to believe she didn't at least have an anime phase at some point. She sat and watched every episode of Naruto and cried when L died in Death Note and nothing can convince me otherwise.

When Cassie had told Frost she was a vampire, Frost had imagined dark gothic dresses, a mansion that looked like it was haunted and a coffin used as a bed.

What she got instead was a studio apartment, decorated to be bubble gum pink with far too much anime memorabilia to be healthy. Frost looked around in disbelief, the place was so bright and cheery, there was none of the gloomy décor she expected. Then again really, why had she expected anything less from the girl who on first meeting had a shirt that read _“kawaii on the street's, senpai in the sheets”_?

Then again there was some semblance to creepiness to the room, not counting the soulless eyes of multiple anime girl figurines staring at her, as there were little bats and bows with plastic eyeballs in the middle. It was weird, as even they were kind of cutesy rather than truly terrifying.

“Alright, I think you ordered a cola,” Cassie addressed walking over from her fridge with the drink in hand. She seemed to notice Frost's confusion and stopped. “Something wrong?”

“This isn't exactly the image I had when you said you were a vampire,” Frost admitted, taking the can of drink from her host. Her eyes landed on a particular item sat on the other girls bed. “I mean for fuck's sake, is that a dakimakura?”

“Don't worry, she's more scared of you than you are of her,” Cassie said with a grin. “Besides what were you expecting? A gothic mansion and coffin?” Frost didn't want to admit that was exactly what she expected. Cassie gasped, “oh my god that _was_ what you were expecting, wasn't it?” Cassie placed her hands on her hips and was doing her best to seem over dramatically offended. “That is _so_ stereotypical!”

“You have little bat's hanging from your ceiling,” Frost pointed out.

“It's called pastel goth, look it up,” Cassie scoffed, reaching to poke one of the bat's and cause it to swing. “That whole moody gothic vampire stuff hasn't been a thing for centuries! I'm trying to modernise the whole thing, yknow?” Cassie suddenly had the grin on her face, the one that told Frost she was about to make the worst pun's known to man. “I guess you could say I'm... _Raising the stakes_.”

Frost immediately felt her soul leave her body, screwing her eyes shut and groaning in genuine agony. “That was awful even by your standards.”


	49. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause the night  
> She calls me  
> She calls me  
> She calls me  
> She calls me  
> She sways in her velvet dress  
> And pulls me toward her in the dark  
> While the others rest  
> While the others rest  
> While the others rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Supernatural AU, Bounty Hunters, Being chased, Ambiguous Supernatural beings, Implied Murder, Gunshot wounds, Blood, Nonchalant attitude to extreme violence  
>  **Song:** [The Night - Voltaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBfd3jUA6cw&ab_channel=AurelioVoltaire-Topic)
> 
> So, I've left what Kuai is meant to be in this fic completely ambiguous, mainly because I thought it was creepier to know he wasn't human but not know exactly what he really is. IDK if it actually is, I'll let you guys decide that.

“He's around here somewhere!”

Erron hissed and ducked under a hedgerow. He should have known his latest bounty would have backup, you don't become the leader of the Black Dragon without having that kind of power. He should have known but still didn't plan ahead for the possibility. Now he was outnumbered and on the run, when he really should be turning the scumbag in for a huge wad of cash.

“Come out hunter! The boss only wants to speak to you!”

_Yeah right_ , Erron thought, crawling on his belly through the dirt, trying to get to the other side of the hedge now. It was large enough that it might hide his trail at least long enough to hide. He made it through to the other side, taking a quick look at his surroundings. His jaw dropped when he saw the small but very ornate house sat at the end of a large sprawling garden.

It looked too well looked after to be abandoned, and yet at the same time there was this strange air of solitude he couldn't seem to shake off. Still, if he could convince whomever owned the home to let him hide out for a few hours, it could help him survive.

He scurried across the lawn, trying not to step on any of the carefully cultivated flowers. As he made his way up onto the porch, he peered into one of the windows. It was dark inside, but it was the middle of the night, he assumed whoever lived here would likely be in bed. Still he went to the door, and as he lifted his hand to knock, he watched as the door slowly creaked open on it's own.

He blinked a few times, staring into the dark gloomy house for a few seconds before poking his head inside and calling “hello?”.

There was no reply, and he cautiously stepped inside. He was in a hallway, and from a doorway not too far away he could see a light flickering. He walked towards it, stopping just before it so he could try and take a quick glance inside before making his presence known. The room inside appeared to be a kitchen, lit by several candles on the walls and table. Stood beside a stove and tending to a kettle was a man, dressed far too formally for this time of night in a shirt and waistcoat. The man made no visible indication that he knew Erron was there.

“Uh, excuse me?” Erron started, finally moving to stand in the doorway. The man still made no attempt to acknowledge Erron's presence. “Sorry to bother you, your back door was open.”

“Oh, it's quite alright,” the man finally responded, reaching into a cupboard and bringing out a teacup set, and placing it onto a tray. “It has been some time since I had a visitor.”

“I...” Erron didn't exactly know how to respond to that. “My name's Erron Black, I'm a bounty hunter, except my latest bounty's gone a bit... wrong. I was just wondering if I could hide out here until they're gone.” The man took the kettle off the stove and started to pour the boiling water into a teapot. “If that ain't too much of a bother.”

“Not at all, Mr Black,” the man replied happily, putting the kettle down and picking up the tray and finally turning to face Erron. Now that Erron could see his face fully, his eyes were drawn to the large scar over the man's right eye. “Would you care for a spot of tea?”

Something about this man was off, and every part of Erron's brain was telling him to leg it and take his chances with the Black Dragon thugs chasing him. Yet despite the warning signs there was something drawing him to the man, calling to him through the darkness.

He nodded and stepped forward to take a seat at the dining table in the middle of the room. The man settled the tray on the table too, taking off one of the teacup's and placing it in front of Erron, before taking the other seat.

“I hope you don't mind, the tea will take a while to steep,” the man calmly claimed, placing his hand's on his lap and smiling at Erron. He tried to ignore the bile in his throat from how wrong the smile looked.

“Sorry. Didn't catch your name darlin',” he chose to say instead, trying to focus on anything but the sense of dread travelling down his spine.

“Oh, I do apologies, how rude of me,” the man replied, just barely tilting his head, the rest of his body rigid. “My name is Kuai Liang.”

Erron nodded, watching Kuai Liang intently. He barely moved, it didn't even look like he was breathing. It wasn't until Erron himself became aware of how much he was blinking that he realised the other man hadn't blinked once.

“Uh, so... You live here alone?” Erron suddenly blurted out while looking away. Something was wrong here, but at least right now Kuai Liang didn't seem to want to hurt him.

“I do, since my brothers passing,” Kuai replied, a hint of sadness actually lacing his voice and it was then Erron realise just how flat and emotionless the man had been. “It is nice to have a guest after so long.” Kuai's one hand twitched slightly. “You said you are a bounty hunter?”

“Yeah, y'know, bringin' in criminal's and all that.” Erron tried to focus on anything but Kuai Liang, but the way his hand kept twitching was distracting. “Just tonight I got unlucky. Hopefully they won't bother you though.” He'd added the last bit in case the possibility of unruly miscreants invading the house might upset his strange host.

Kuai's mouth quirked ever so slightly, “it would not bother me, though for their own sake, I hope they stay away.”

“What do you mean by that?” Erron drawled, all those warning bell's ringing in his head so loud he couldn't think of anything else.

“Hopefully, you won't find out,” Kuai chipperly replied, despite the vague threat in his words. “I think the tea is ready.” Indeed he reached for the teapot and carefully poured the liquid into Erron's cup, before going to pour some out for himself. Erron hesitated, not sure he should be drinking anything given to him by this man, but if Kuai was drinking the tea himself it had to be okay, right?

Before he could even reach for the cup, he heard what sounded like a door slamming, and several set's of footsteps before he heard the call of “we know you're in here Black!”

Erron's hand was at his gun in seconds, besides him, he heard a sigh and Kuai muttering “Oh dear.” Erron turned to look at him he heard the chair scrape against the floor and watched Kuai standing up. “I should go and deal with this.”

“What?” Erron questioned. Weird as he was, Kuai was completely unarmed and the thought of him going to face god knows how many Black Dragon member's was unnerving. “This is my mess, and you don't have a weapon.”

“This is my house, and you are my guest,” Kuai softly assured, before he glanced off to where he could hear the intruders slamming into things. “And they are unwanted here,” Kuai growled, the infliction so dark it didn't feel human.

Erron felt himself frozen in place as Kuai made his way past him towards where the Black Dragon had entered. He heard the Black Dragon demand to know where he is, hearing Kuai's speak too softly for him to make out what he was saying. Then there were gunshots.

Erron pulled his gun from his holster and went to rush to the doorway until he heard a cry of “what the fu-” cut off too soon by sudden screams. So much screaming that Erron felt himself go stiff once more. These weren't just screams of pain, but of absolute terror as well. Erron didn't want to know what the hell could cause the Black Dragon, of all people, to be so scared.

Just as suddenly as it had started, the screaming stopped. Nothing except a strange dripping sound could be heard now. Erron clenched his fist against his gun, unsure what to do. Then there were footsteps, sounding like they were coming towards him. He held the gun up, trying to ignore the way his hand was shaking, as a figured stepped into the doorway.

Stood there was Kuai Liang, now absolutely covered head to toe in blood. It stained his clothes and covered his hands, and there was splatter across his face.

And yet that was somehow less alarming that the fact he had several gunshot wounds in his chest, and seemed completely unfazed by it. Kuai's face was passive, but there was a manic look in his eyes. Erron might have been seeing things in his panic, but he swore to god the other man's eyes were glowing.

“I do apologies about that,” Kuai said, voice still as airy and light, as if he wasn't just standing in front of Erron with wounds that should have killed him and covered in the blood of other men. “It really is unpleasant business. Still, they should not be a bother to you anymore. Now, where were we?”

“What the hell are you?” Erron questioned, lowering his gun. Clearly even if he were to attack Kuai, it would have no effect.

Kuai actually giggled at that, “oh, I'm afraid I don't give away that kind of information on a first date.” Erron actually put his gun away as Kuai walked back into the kitchen taking his place back down at the table. He looked at Erron expectantly.

If Kuai wanted him dead, surely he'd have done it the second Erron walked through the door. It was clear he could do it. So Erron sat back down. “Y'say first date like I'm coming back here again.”

“I think you will,” Kuai replied, sounding sure of what he'd just said. “You be a little put off right now, given what has just happened, but your curiosity will get the better of you.” Kuai smiled, taking a sip of tea. “My door will always be open for you.”

“Alright... Well, why me?” Erron reluctantly drank his own tea. It didn't taste like any tea he'd had before, but it was pleasant enough. “Cause clearly you ain't human and you could kill me if you really wanted to.”

“I don't kill people I like.” Kuai smiled at him, an actual genuine one, not the creepy fake that had been given previously. Although Erron really had no idea what he'd done exactly that made Kuai like him. Given the state Kuai was in, being liked by the creature seemed to be a lot better than being disliked by him.

He stayed, drank his tea and told Kuai stories of his time Bounty hunting, the man seeming fascinated by the life that Erron lived. When he finally excused himself, he deliberately avoided exiting through where the corpses of the Black Dragon lay, not wanting to see exactly what Kuai could so easily have done to him.

And just a few days later, Erron would find that like Kuai had said, his curiosity indeed got the better of him. He needed to know just what Kuai was, just what he was doing living in that old house alone, why he had taken such a shine and interest in Erron.

And also as Kuai had claimed, he found the door was open and waiting for him.


	50. Would You Love A Monsterman (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that you get is less than you deserve  
> Leaving for now someday I may return  
> Would you love a monsterman?  
> Would you love a monsterman?  
> Could you understand beauty of the beast?  
> I would do it all for you  
> Would you do it all, do it all for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Monster AU, Being hunted, Injuries, Tending to wounds, Size difference, Maybe a hint of body worship?, Fear of hurting a partner during sex, Blow job, Hand job  
>  **Song:** [Would You Love A Monsterman - Lordi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXktip0APMI&ab_channel=TheEndRecords)
> 
> I didn't intend this to be porn when I started writing it, it just sort of happened.  
> So just... take it please while I still die of embarrassment. (Although this is fluffier than the last smut fic I posted here so... y'know... there's that TTOTT)  
> Also can't believe I've reached 50 of these already jeeze.

“ _Are you not scared of me?”_

“ _No? Should I be?”_

Hanzo still didn't understand, even after years of this companionship. Every human he'd ever come across feared him, and with good reason. He was horrifying, a flaming skull for a head, a hulking body that towered above even the tallest of men, claws and sharp spines, and a long tail. Those who came across him either ran believing they would loose their life to him, or reach for their weapon to end him. Unfortunately for them, he was immortal, and unfortunately for himself, healing such wounds was a painful and long process.

“ _You should run...”_

“ _But you're hurt! Let me help you.”_

And then there was Kuai Liang. He'd ran into the man quite by accident. Fleeing from an attack by some hunters, Hanzo had gotten lost deep within the forest. Lost, confused and hurt, bleeding from bullet wounds from the shots fired at him. With no idea where he was, he had come across a cabin. He believed it was abandoned, slipped inside with the hopes of laying low. It was not as abandoned as he'd hoped, when a very confused Kuai had returned to his home. Confused though. Not scared. _Never scared._ The second he had laid his eyes on Hanzo, the second he had spotted the wounds, he had jumped to help.

“ _I could kill you.”_

“ _You could, but I don't believe you will...”_

Kuai was gentle. He cleaned the wounds thoroughly, with a soft touch. He carefully pulled the bullets out one by one, even stitched a few of the worse wounds closed. Despite Hanzo's claws digging into the wooden floor, leaving long grooves down the once level board, Kuai never scolded him for it. His focus always being on Hanzo, and his well being. Hanzo never understood the other man's intentions, but somehow came to trust them. He found himself returning any time he was injured, and every time Kuai was as patient as ever in his efforts to be the cure to Hanzo's ailments.

“ _You are too kind to me... I am undeserving.”_

“ _There is no such thing as too kind and you are as deserving as everyone is.”_

He remembered the first time he laid with Kuai. Hanzo unable to rest on any of Kuai's furniture lest he set the place ablaze, had instead propped himself against the cabin's stone fireplace. Kuai had sat beside him at first, until for reasons Hanzo couldn't explain he'd reached across to stroke Kuai Liang's thigh. Kuai seemed surprised but not opposed, and was soon enough straddling Hanzo's lap.

Hanzo couldn't kiss Kuai, but that didn't stop the human from showing his affection, leaning in to pepper kisses along Hanzo's chest. All Hanzo could do in return was gently massage the other man's hips, wishing he could show Kuai the same devotion that was being shown to him.

As he felt his cock stirring, it occurred to him just how much bigger than Kuai he was, and while he desperately wanted nothing more than to be inside the man, he feared the pain and damage he could potentially do if he did. He couldn't even use his fingers to prepare him, too scared of how he could cut the man up with his claws. Without a word, Kuai seemed to be aware of Hanzo's reluctance, and on the spot came up with a different solution.

The second Kuai's lips wrapped around his cock Hanzo saw stars. He never would have imagined a mouth could draw such sensations out of him. Kuai could not swallow him whole, only managing about half his cock before starting to choke and gag, but that really did not matter to Hanzo. His clawed hand carding through the other man's short black hair as he whispered words of encouragement. Kuai's tongue twirled around the head and Hanzo couldn't help but buck up into his wet mouth.

His orgasm was so sudden that he couldn't help the loud growl he made while he pushed Kuai down as far as he could without choking him. As Kuai withdrew, Hanzo was glad they were out in the middle of nowhere and that no one would have heard such an embarrassing noise.

Still, Hanzo wished to return the favour. Pulling Kuai back onto his lap he wrapped his hand around Kuai's cock and slowly stroked. Kuai shuddered under his touch, the soft moans spilling from his lips like music to Hanzo's ears. Every so often, he rolled his hips, fucking into Hanzo's closed hand. It didn't take long for Kuai to come to a climax, and gods he looked so beautiful when he did.

Kuai fell forward, looking so very content by what had just happened between them, settling his head on Hanzo's chest. Hanzo wrapped his arms around his lover, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered closed, breathing steady as he fell asleep in the embrace of a monster.

“ _Would you love a monsterman? Could you understand the beauty of the beast?”_

“ _I would do it all for you... Would you do it all for me?”_


	51. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> だって Happy Halloween  
> 悪戯しちゃうぞ ding-dong-dang  
> あっちもこっちも trick or treat  
> キャンディーはくれないの？  
> だって Happy Halloween  
> 幼気なランタンパンプキン  
> 疲れたジャックも踊るよ 朝まで

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Raiden/Jax & Jax/Vera, Jacqui Briggs  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Polyamory (M/M & M/F), Trick or treating, Kid Jacqui being adorable, Fluff, Brief mention of a bunny girl costume  
>  **Song:** [Happy Halloween - Raon Lee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbkMuW2gEp4&ab_channel=RaonLee)
> 
> Given the title of this song, I thought this was a nice one to end on :)  
> Also holy shit I actually wrote for my ultimate rare pair! I'd say you're blessed that I finally wrote something about them but I have never seen anyone else ever even consider this, so... ;___;  
> Long story short on why I ship it; the cartoon show, Defenders Of The Realm, made Raiden and Jax bicker like a married couple and I am a sucker for a bit of bickering. That's it. That's the ship. Also helps that DOTR!Raiden is the superior version of Raiden.  
> Also just to clarify on the poly aspect of this, Jax is married to Vera and dating Raiden, but Vera and Raiden are not in a relationship. IDK most of the time fandom focuses on poly where everyone's in the same relationship but that's just not how it always is? So yeah. :3

“So what do you think?”

Raiden looked around from the window to see Jax in a waist coat and wearing a red lined cape that attached to the cuff's of his shirt. He couldn't tell from this far away, but he could have sworn Jax's canines looked sharper.

“What exactly are you meant to be?” Raiden questioned as the other man approached him. Closer he could see that he'd been right about Jax's teeth.

“What do you mean what am I?” Jax asked in an offended tone, bringing the cape around him. “I'm a vampire!”

“Oh, of course, it was so obvious,” Raiden rumbled in response. He'd met vampires, the native species of Vaeternus, and he'd never met any that dressed quite like that. He supposed he might have missed a trend somewhere.

“Anyway, never mind my costume, where's yours?” Jax asked, hands on hips and looking Raiden up and down.

“This is my costume,” Raiden spoke as he gestured to what was just his usual clothing. “I'm going as Lord Raiden, God of Thunder.”

“So let me get this straight, you're telling me you're going trick or treating as yourself?” Raiden nodded proudly, his plan to avoid wearing some ridiculous costume worked. “That's unfortunate. Having two Lord Raiden's might be a bit much.”

Before Raiden had the chance to ask what he meant by that, he heard the pitter patter of small feet rush into the room. One glance at little Jacqui explained everything.

“I'm Lord Raiden, god of thunder,” she cheerfully announced in her miniature replica of the god's outfit, down to the minuet details. Vera must have made it for her especially. Jacqui looked up at Raiden with a huge grin on her face, and it made Raiden's resolve falter slightly.

“She insisted on the outfit,” Jax said, elbowing him lightly. “So are we gonna have two Lord Raiden's or is one of you going to change?”

Raiden looked at him for a few seconds, _oh_ Jax was wearing that stupid smile he'd get when he knew he'd won in one their battle of wits. Because Jax knew that Raiden wouldn't deny his (sort of) step-daughter something like this.

“Oh you are evil,” Raiden muttered, hating the triumphant look on Jax's face. “I assume since you have this all planned out, you already have a costume for me.”

“We absolutely do,” Vera sang from the doorway, dressed in a long black dress and floppy hat, holding a package of something in her hands. She threw the object at Raiden, and he caught it, looking at what he'd been given. It was a costume set that the packaging labelled as being a devil.

“I suppose it could have been worse,” Raiden spoke, trying to hide from his boyfriend and his boyfriend's wife the small smile on his face. It was a ridiculous outfit yes, and he knew Jax would have _oh so much fun_ teasing him about it, but it really was quite modest.

“Yeah well, you're lucky she talked me out of getting you the bunny girl outfit,” Jax chuckled, Oh there it was, the teasing already started and he hadn't even put the thing on yet. “Anyway, better get it on quick before everyone else get's the good candy and we're left only with candy corn.” Jacqui gave a small horrified gasp at the mere thought.

Raiden rolled his eyes, he wasn't sure what this candy corn was but he was certain it wasn't the end of the world like Jax was trying to make it seem. Still he made his way past them, to go and try and get the costume on as quickly as possible. For Jacqui's sake obviously, and not because he wanted to.

Well, okay maybe he wanted to a _little_ bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually have notes at the end of chapter's on this collection, but this is a brief exception for some small bits of info I want to give and didn't think they were really appropriate for the notes at the beginning of chapters.  
> First, I'm currently trying to be more active over on tumblr, and I'd love to get to know people a bit better :)  
> I'm over there under the name of [summertrapped](https://summertrapped.tumblr.com), so feel free to follow or send me an ask. I currently have anon off for personal reasons, so I am sorry about that, I may open it in the future. My DM's are also only open to people I follow but if you want to DM me, just send me an ask and I'll add you to my follow list :3 I'll probably be posting WIP's and just stuff I haven't finished there in the future so :)  
> I also just want to mention that I'm taking a brief break from writing MK stuff to try and update my FNAF fanfic (It's been 2 years, nearly 3, the readers deserve an update lol), but depending on how long that'll take I'll probably be able to bang out a couple of shorts before December. We'll see. :)  
> Anyway, that's about it! Happy Halloween folks and hope you all stay safe <3


	52. Objection (Tango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objection!  
> I don't wanna be the exception  
> To get a bit of your attention  
> I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
> But you don't even bother  
> Objection!  
> I'm tired of this triangle  
> Got dizzy dancing tango  
> I'm falling apart in your hands again  
> No way, I've got to get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang & Tomas Vrbada/Kuai Liang, Kung Jin  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Canon divergent (maybe), Love Triangles, Possessive language and actions, Angry Tango Dances, Two grown ass men fighting over another man, Kung Jin being a messy bitch who lives for drama  
>  **Song:** [Objection (Tango) - Shakira](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsyMHryJCLw&ab_channel=Shakira-Topic)
> 
> Only a small update this time around I'm afraid, like I mentioned last chapter I mostly used November to focus on my FNAF fic and that kind of drained me.  
> But anyway, please enjoy two men acting like fucking children again. This is another of those that's been in my head for a few years now. Also this does make a brief reference to Jenny.

Everything about this was despicable.

Tomas stood off to the side-lines of the dance floor, arms crossed and scowling at the disgusting display in front of him. Kuai Liang dancing in the arms of Hanzo Hasashi. Dancing in the arms of the _enemy_. Tomas had no idea what Hasashi was doing to his friend, what spell he was casting over him, but whatever it was it was _working_. And that fact annoyed him more than anything.

And it wasn't like Hasashi had no idea how Tomas felt about Kuai. He did. He did and he deliberately stayed. Deliberately did everything in his power to out do Tomas' efforts in romance. Tomas was awkward with his feelings where Hasashi was smooth, already familiar with the words and actions to woo the heart of another. How the hell could Tomas ever compete with that?

Why the fuck was he still determined to try?

He would not be outdone by a Shirai Ryu. He would not let Kuai fall for the charms of this wolf in sheep's clothing. He would not loose his best friend to Hanzo fucking Hasashi of all people.

He stormed across the dance floor, waiting for the perfect moment to subtly get Kuai away from the other man. Despite his distaste for Hasashi, he didn't want to accidentally upset his best friend in his efforts to win this war. There was a split second where Kuai separated from his dance partner, and Tomas jumped at the opportunity.

He grabbed Kuai's hand and, as gently as he possibly could, pulled the other man to him. Kuai seemed surprised by the sudden outburst, but this seemed to pass as Tomas smiled at him. Wrapping as arm around to Kuai's back, Tomas began to lead the dance. He didn't know much about dancing, and his movements were definitely no where near as graceful as Hasashi's but it seemed Kuai didn't mind too much.

It was almost intoxicating, being this close to Kuai. He'd spent years longing to be like this with him. Had he listened to Johnny's advice years ago, maybe he wouldn't have the problem he did now, but he hadn't and all he could do now was try to get back into control.

He released Kuai slightly to spin the other man on the spot. In the second it took for him to blink, Hasashi had once more managed to take Kuai from him. Kuai looked perplexed by what was going on, while Hasashi shot Tomas a look of pure venom. He hissed slightly. Awaiting the next chance he could get to grab Kuai again.

The opportunity came when Hasashi dipped Kuai downwards, he briefly let go upon bringing him back up. Tomas yanked Kuai away again. The poor man looked rather dizzy from all the back and forth, but Tomas also knew his friend well enough to know he was far too polite to actually say anything about it.

It went on like this for a few songs, every time there was an opportunity, the two men would take the chance to get Kuai to their own. Kuai was starting to look very uncomfortable with what was happening, and while Tomas knew he was technically to blame, he had started it after all, he couldn't help but shift all the wrong doings onto Hasashi. If he'd just let Tomas have Kuai then this wouldn't be happening!

There was a break in a song, a loud announcement to switch partners. Despite that demand, he knew damn well Hanzo was unlikely to give up the cryomancer.

He had to be quick and grab Kuai again before Hasashi had the chance. Darting in the direction of where Kuai and Hasashi were, he reached and took hold of the first hand he found, before finding himself being pulled forwards and meeting his dance partner and...

He was face to face with Hasashi.

Hasashi looked as surprised as Tomas felt, how the hell hadn't he noticed who's hand he was taking? A sudden fear developed of where the hell Kuai had gone. Possibly the other man had genuinely had enough of their petty fighting and just walked off. Possibly they'd actually hurt him. Tomas wouldn't forgive himself if they had. He wouldn't forgive Hasashi either but that was on principle.

There was a whistle to the left of them, and both their heads snapped over.

There was Kuai Liang, now in the arms of Kung Jin, and looking equal parts confused and relieved by the turn of events. Jin was looking at them both with a knowing smirk on his face, definitely the person who had whistled at them. He'd grabbed Kuai before both of them on purpose _the little shit_. He winked at them, before turning his attention to the cryomancer in his arms and starting to lead Kuai in dance. Tomas thought he just about saw Kuai mouth the words “thank you” to his saviour, before they disappeared into the crowd.

Tomas turned his attention back to Hasashi, and the two shared a tense scowl. Neither of them wanted to cause a scene. They'd have to have this dance until they could reasonably separate without anyone noticing something was wrong.

Both men attempted to lead the dance, neither wanting to back down and submit to the other. Tomas maintained eye contact the entire time, even as they both violently threw each other around the dance floor. It was like the entire rest of the room faded, leaving just the two of them to battle it out between them. By the songs halfway point, Tomas was dizzy from all the back and forth, suddenly feeling sympathetic to Kuai's previous plight.

He wasn't about to loose however, this was just as much a fight as any he'd been in before. Even as Hanzo tried to dip him he fought against it, pushing back and trying to force the other man into it instead. In a moment of quick thinking, he stuck his leg between Hasashi's, kicking the back of his ankle causing him to loose balance and allowing Tomas the advantage. Hasashi's face flushed red with anger, looking two seconds away from just snapping and murdering everyone in the room.

Finally the song came to an end and the two men were finally able to let go without it seeming odd.

“This isn't over,” Tomas snarled lowly. “Kuai Liang is _mine_.” He winced slightly at his own words, feeling slightly sick that he had spoken about Kuai as if he was a possession to own. As if Tomas had claim of that ownership.

Hasashi's eyes narrowed, “keep dreaming Vrbada, because it's _never_ going to happen.”

And with that Hasashi stormed off across the room to join Kenshi.

Tomas sighed, his gaze landing back on the dancefloor, where Kuai was still dancing with Jin, the pair seemingly discussing something private given the way their eyes kept darting around as if they were worried about someone over hearing. Tomas knew deep down what it was they were discussing, and he had no doubt he'd have some explaining to do later.

For now, he resigned himself, pouring out some punch into the glass and watching wistfully as his best friend laughed at something the younger man holding him had said said.

This night was the worst.


	53. How You Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like you to say sorry  
> I was waiting on a different story  
> This time I'm mistaken  
> For handing you a heart worth breaking  
> And I've been wrong, I've been down  
> Been to the bottom of every bottle  
> These five words in my head  
> Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Sektor/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M, bordering on E  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Mentions of corporal punishments, Referenced whipping, Poor mental Health/Self-esteem, Smoking, Suicidal ideation, Implied/Referenced Sadism, Implied sex  
>  **Song:** [How You Remind Me - Nickelback](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkvrbbtnp6s&ab_channel=Nickelback-Topic)
> 
> In today's edition of "Kuai Liang absolutely needs therapy"...  
> More of this horrible ship idk. This is about as close to soft as they'll ever get but yeah. To clarify Kuai is an adult in this, but I'd say early twenties at most.

Kuai slid down the wall, out of sight of the eyes of the Lin Kuei, out of the sight of his friends, out of the sight of his brother. His back protested the movement, the thin angry whip marks that littered his skin stinging at the pressure. He knew his reluctance to kill innocents in his latest mission would result in punishment. He knew, and he refused anyway.

It may have not been so bad, had it not taken place in front of practically the entire clan. He knew, deep down, it wasn't so much about humiliating him, though that was likely a part of it, but sending a message to others who may question orders like he had.

_This is what happens if you disobey. You end up like Tundra. You don't want to end up like Tundra. Worthless Tundra. Can't do anything right. Fucking useless brat. This is why he'll never earn the mantle of Sub Zero. Pathetic Tundra._

Had people actually said those things, or was that just his mind translating hushed whispers and judgemental glances? He wasn't sure.

When he heard footsteps, he felt himself freeze. He was currently in a very secluded area of the temples grounds, somewhere he was sure no one would ever find him. It was his safe haven when things got too much. If anyone found him here, his quiet place would be gone. And that wasn't even considering what would be done to him for hiding and sulking like a child rather than taking his punishment in stride.

A shadow appeared on the ground, whoever it was, they were just behind the corner. He tensed as the footsteps got closer, and soon a foot came into view, very quickly followed by a blur of red and Kuai held his breathe because now looking down at him was Sektor.

Although, now that he could see the other man, Sektor looked about as anxious about being there as Kuai felt. They just stared at each other for a few tense seconds, before Sektor coughed and looked away over his shoulder as if to make sure no one else was there.

“I won't tell anyone if you don't,” Sektor muttered lowly as he turned back to Kuai. The words caused a large amount of mental whiplash, and every part of Kuai's brain told him not to trust the words. When had Sektor not jumped at the chance to get Kuai into trouble with the elders?

_When Sektor himself could get into trouble as well._

_Oh._

Kuai eventually nodded, deciding that if Sektor didn't want anyone to know he was here, it was likely that he wouldn't reveal this location to anyone, now or in the future. It seemed maybe this wasn't just Kuai's safe haven.

Sektor let out a breathe as he slipped around the corner and let himself fall back onto the floor next to Kuai. He watched at the other man patted down his pockets, before slipping out a package of something. Opening it, he offered whatever was inside to Kuai. It took Kuai a few seconds to realise what they were.

“Cigarettes?” He questioned, lifting an eyebrow. “I thought we weren't allowed to smoke...”

Sektor gave a bitter laugh, “Grandmaster's son,” he muttered as if that in anyway was a reasonable explanation. “I can get away with this shit.” He shook the pack towards Kuai.

Unsure if he genuinely wanted to, but feeling it rude to refuse, Kuai reached forward and took a cigarette in his hands. He wasn't completely oblivious to how they were consumed. The orange bit went in your mouth, and the white bit at the end was the bit you set on fire. He watched as Sektor took one of his own out of the packet, slipping it back into his pocket and producing a lighter. A couple of clicks and suddenly there was a small flame, and Kuai held the cigarette to light it.

He stared at it, unsure if he was really willing to go against the Lin Kuei's rules so soon after his humiliation at the hands of the elders. He supposed, they couldn't do anything worse. He slipped it between his lips and inhaled and...

Immediately dissolved into a coughing fit.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, desperate to hide the noise lest someone be alerted to where they were hiding. Once he'd managed to stop, he looked up at Sektor, suddenly feeling very self conscious, and expecting some scathing remark from him. Instead he just looked mildly amused by what he'd just witnessed.

“They take some getting used to,” he offered, before taking a drag of his own, letting the smoke escape his nose and mouth.

Kuai tried again, this time knowing what to expect and trying to not breathe too deeply. He didn't like it, even if this time he'd managed to stop himself from choking. And yet there was something oddly cathartic about it. Was this why people poisoned themselves with these things?

“I'm sorry,” Sektor finally murmured, the words completely catching Kuai off guard. He hadn't even realised they had been silent for so long until they slipped out, and not to mention what had actually been said to him.

“It's not like you to say sorry,” Kuai grumbled, trying to take another mouthful of smoke, it was becoming less unpleasant now. God he was going to kill Sektor if he ended up getting hooked on these things. “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

“For what the elder's did to you earlier,” Sektor explained, but that just confused Kuai more. That had nothing to do with Sektor, for once, so why did he feel the need to say sorry. “Believe it or not, I don't actually like seeing you in pain.” Now that Kuai didn't believe for a second. He admitted he could be extremely naïve at times, but even he wasn't fool enough to believe that. Sektor snorted in defeat. “Well... I don't like seeing you in pain that _I_ didn't cause.”

That sounded more like it.

“Yeah, well, it was my own fault.” Because it was, wasn't it? If he wasn't so difficult and had to push the rules, he wouldn't get hurt right? That was the logic anyway, but he had a feeling everyone was just looking for reasons to hurt him. Might as well save them the trouble of looking too hard.

“Life would be a lot easier for you if you just followed orders for once,” Sektor offered as if that was advice that Kuai had never considered before.

“See I thought about that, but then I remembered how stubborn I am.” Kuai shrugged, smirking slightly at the exasperated look he was given. He didn't really know why he was being so casual about this, even as the wounds on his back throbbed at the memory. Maybe because being so blasé was easier than admitting he knew that absolutely nothing he could ever do would be enough.

“You are such a pain in the ass,” Sektor muttered, coming to the end of his cigarette and stubbing it out on the ground.

“Can always count on you to remind me of what I really am.” Kuai's smarmy response gained groan. Kuai came to the end of his own cigarette now, trying to copy the move that Sektor had done to put it out.

“A brat, amongst other things,” Sektor replied, moving to lean towards Kuai slightly. “Someone who needs to learn his place.”

“A rabid animal that needs to be tamed?” Kuai questioned, taking a chance at pushing himself off the floor, and as gracefully as he could manage, sliding up to Sektor. He slid a leg over Sektor's, finding himself straddling the other man's lap. Almost immediately Sektor's hands were at his hips squeezing. “Maybe one day I'll let you think you've succeeded.”

“Maybe one day I'll actually succeed. You'd make a perfect little second in command if you actually followed fucking orders.” Sektor's hands made their way to Kuai's belt, before he paused slightly. “You're going to have to shut the fuck up.”

“You know damn well I'm a screamer, you're going to have to shut me the fuck up,” Kuai countered, as his belt fell away.

One of Sektors hands groped roughly at his ass, while the other made it's way to the back of his head, tangling in his short hair and jerking Kuai forward. “With pleasure,” Sektor purred, before claiming Kuai's lips with his.

Kuai gave a satisfied sigh, tugging at Sektor's clothing as he felt his trousers slowly being pulled down. He tried to ignore the part of him that wanted them to get caught, aware that discovery would mean death, for him at least. He tried to ignore that fact that was _why_ he wanted to get caught.

Instead he focused on Sektor's tongue in his mouth, the taste of nicotine lingering on the other man's breath, and the hand that was now slipping down into his pants. He considered that if he were to die, he would not experience this again.

He did his best to keep quiet after that.


	54. Tears Don't Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
> The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
> Would she hear me if, I called her name?  
> Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
> There's always something different going wrong!  
> The path I walk's in the wrong direction!  
> There's always someone fucking hanging on!  
> Can anybody help me make things better?  
> Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
> Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Modern AU, Mentioned Murder, Lying to a partner, Nightmares, Crying in sleep, Insomnia, Some brief descriptions of gore  
>  **Song:** [Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O__jrH6MNFc&ab_channel=BulletForMyValentine-Topic)
> 
> I don't really know what to say about this one, just take it I guess?

Insomnia was a bitch. Something Hanzo was used to, really, but that didn't make it any less of a bitch. Usually, it would be brought on by a fear of falling asleep. A fear of closing his eyes to see the remnants of the day he found his wife and son dead. The blood, the viscera, the everything. There had barely been enough left of them to positively identify them. Then there were the nightmares where he stood opposite Harumi, as she told him in depth all the ways he had failed her and Satoshi.

For once, however, it was not these things that kept him awake.

His eyes were fixed on the sleeping form of Kuai Liang next to him, though it was clear that mans dreams were also anything but peaceful. He often wondered if Kuai knew he cried in his sleep. Hanzo never had the heart to wake him, he could only sit and watch in pity. He feared the day that Kuai would realise that Hanzo was the cause of his turmoil.

His gaze flicked over to the desk, where a framed photograph sat, Kuai Liang and his elder brother, Bi-Han, throwing peace signs at whoever the cameraman had been. Hanzo had asked about the photo before, and Kuai had always been vague about what happened to his brother. Blissfully unaware than Hanzo already knew.

He knew because he was the one who killed him.

Once, he would have spouted some self-righteous shit about how he was in the right to have done it. Manipulated into believing Bi-Han was the one who killed his family. He still remembered as the other man took his last breath as his hands clasped around his throat. But now he knew the truth, Bi-Han was innocent, and Hanzo had killed the wrong person.

He didn't know what led him to seek out Kuai Liang. A guilty conscious, the desire to torture himself for what he'd done, maybe find a way to make up for it. He hadn't known was to expect from the other man, Bi-Han despite his innocence was still not a particularly nice person, maybe he had in some way hoped his brother was the same. Like that would have suddenly made the unjust murder alright again.

But the second he stepped into the bookshop the other man ran, he knew that Kuai was nothing like his brother. Despite his friendly and cheerful exterior, there was always that looming sense that Kuai was just so very sad. Yet Kuai had put that all aside, recommended a Hanzo a few good books. When Kuai had smiled at him for the first time, it was like standing in front of an angel of which Hanzo was not worthy to even grovel at the feet of.

He returned time and again, Kuai became familiar with him, seemed genuinely happy when Hanzo showed up at the shop. He always told himself that this time he'd tell Kuai the truth, that he'd come clean about who he was. Yet it never came to be. And when Kuai suggested that they should meet and have a cup of tea some day, well, Hanzo couldn't refuse that request. That was when he'd come clean, he swore to god it would.

Cup's of tea turned to dinners in restaurants, and that to long walks holding hand, and that to finding himself in Kuai Liang's bedroom. He'd almost tricked himself into believing this man had nothing to do with his sins, but then he'd seen that fucking photograph and it all came crashing down again.

Kuai jerked suddenly in his sleep, muttering to himself something that Hanzo just about made out as “Bi-Han”. His heart ached. It had been a year since he'd first met Kuai, and he only grew more and more guilt ridden by the day. He had to tell him the truth, didn't he?

_But would he hold me, if he knew my shame?_

He should have never started this, never entered that bookshop and never let himself get this attached. He loved Kuai so much it hurt. If he told him the truth, the other man would never look at him again. No more of that smile that took his breathe away, no more clinging to his hand, no more nights of passionate love making. It would destroy Kuai to know the truth, just imagining the heartbreak on the other man's face was too much.

He looked at the photograph again, the ghost of Bi-Han glaring at him despite the happy expression on his face. No, he could not tell Kuai what really happened to his brother, but he could make sure nothing and no one would ever hurt the man again. Become his protector, his guardian, to repent for the pain he had caused.

He settled down, wrapping an arm around his lover, who was cold to the touch even wrapped in the duvet. Kuai Liang gave a sob, and Hanzo wiped away the fresh tear.

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me..._


	55. We Went For A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We went for a ride  
> Undercover of the twilight  
> And the traffic on the road  
> And there's only you and I  
> I hope we never get back home  
> Cause I'm feeling serenated  
> By the coming of the night  
> And I wish we'd go forever  
> And I wish we could just  
> Drive away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Cassie Cage/Kira  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Forbidden Romance, Motorbike rides, Going behind friends and families back to date someone they don't approve of  
>  **Song:** [We Went For A Ride - Fefe Dobson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8ye2IyVb-o&ab_channel=FefeDobson-Topic)
> 
> NGL I'm not actually that happy with this one, but I just can't bring myself to work on it anymore so I'm just going to throw it out there.

Cassie tugged her jacket closer around her. In theory she should have just zipped it up, but for some reason in her head this felt way more dramatic for what she was about to do. Stood at the side of the road waiting for someone. Several concerned drivers had already stopped to ask if she was okay, and she'd insisted she was just waiting for someone.

She was, really, but it was more than that.

Ever since her mother had figured out her feeling's for a certain red headed Black Dragon member, she had lost her shit. After all it really wasn't proper for a member of the military to be dating a wanted criminal. No one supported her feelings, not her mother, not her friends, not even her father who usually did so with no question. That bit hurt the most.

So she'd said she wouldn't see Kira anymore.

Knowing full well she would continue seeing her girlfriend in secret.

In the distance she heard a motorbike rumbling, and she stood up straight, hoping this was the one she was waiting for. Through the dark of the night, the headlight of the bike came into view, speeding towards her. As it approached it slowed, the rider parking up next to her.

Kira removed her helmet, and Cassie rushed forward to claim Kira's lips. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell Kira was smiling.

They both pulled back, and Cassie reached for the spare helmet hanging on the luggage rack, and threw her leg over the seat to settle down.

Kira looked over her shoulder, “Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

“Not really,” Cassie claimed trying to get comfortable, before she put her helmet on. She lifted the visor, “Let's just go for a ride, as long as I'm with you, destination doesn't matter.”

Kira smirked at this, turned back forward and put her own helmet back on. As she revved the engine, Cassie lent forward, placing her arms around Kira's waist, holding as tightly as she could.

And like that, they sped off into the night.


	56. Petalstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And time after time  
> Fall arises, with all his leaves whirling in the sky  
> The year is passing by  
> Winter rises, bringing along a cloak full of cries, of cries  
> Leaving all your memories far behind  
> The night brings along four thorns of farewell  
> Sitting down with my nightgown – unsweetened goodbye  
> Everlasting goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Content/Warnings:** God AU, God!Kuai Liang, God!Bi-Han, Semi-Immortal Gods, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of death by presumed hypothermia, Getting revenge on the wrong person, Eternal winter, Curse, The Elder God's are dicks  
>  **Song:** [Petalstorm - Elvenking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BfajM6ickg&ab_channel=Elvenking-Topic)
> 
> I don't quite know how this song inspired this piece but anyway...  
> Last fic for this update... Like I said it was only a short one.  
> I recently made a [fic idea and WIP list](https://summertrapped.tumblr.com/post/636513907868041216/fic-idea-masterlists) that I'd really like to make a dent in, so these updates may be shorter like this in future.  
> Go follow me on tumblr tho, and chat with me, I'm very lonely over there because nothing I post ever appears in the tags and I'm way too shy to make the first move...

It felt like hours before through the raging snowstorm he could see the temple of the God of Winter. What was it with god's and building their sacred hideout's on the top of inhospitable mountains? He didn't know, wasn't sure he wanted to know. All Hanzo could think about was finally reaching his destination and getting out of the cold weather.

Mere weeks ago, he would have laughed at the idea of coming here. That was until the thunder god, Raiden, had sought him out. He bore important information, that his wife had been killed not by the cold of winter, but had in fact been murdered by the traitorous sorcerer Quan Chi. This knowledge changed everything.

There had once been two God's who had claim to winter, a pair of brothers who controlled the snow and ice between them. The Elder merciless, caring not for the plight of mortals, determined to complete his calling at any cost. The Younger was softer, willing to listen to those who worshipped him and while he still had a purpose to fulfil he would try to keep the winter from being too harsh.

And one day, Hanzo had awoken to find his wife and son missing. It was the dead of winter, and he'd walked for miles, only to find their frozen corpses huddled together. He wished to seek revenge on the elder, who he knew would be the cause of his wife's death. He went to Quan Chi, looking for help on fighting an immortal, where it was revealed to him that god's are not as ever living as assumed. With the right tools, god's could be killed. Quan Chi just so happened to have one of these tools, a katana infused with fire magic. And so he summoned the god to meet his fate.

A bloody battle ensued, but eventually Hanzo struck down the Elder.

And the Younger mourned.

And then the eternal winter came.

And it was all his fault.

He had for years denied any wrong doing. He had merely slayed the monster that had killed his wife, it was not his fault that the Younger had taken out his grief on the world. But now? He could not refute what he had done. It had been 20 years, and not once had the snow stopped falling and the ice stopped forming across lakes and rivers. The Younger, being a god, could grieve for a millennia, and Hanzo had been the one to cause this state. It seemed only right for him to offer himself as sacrifice to finally free the world of this torment.

His feet finally on solid ground, he stared up at the temple in front of him. It was amazingly still in a pristine condition, seemingly cared for so lovingly despite it's inhabitants distress. He walked to the steps that led to the heavy stone doors, hiding a curious decorative box perched on the top step. On the door, was a sign that read _“Please do not enter, leave any gifts you may bare in the box, thank you”_. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at that, both at the idea that a god of all people would leave a polite request to be left alone posted on his front door and of the idea that people still travelled here to leave gifts.

He rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breathe, and disregarding the message he opened the door and stepped inside. He made sure the door's closed behind him, as he looked down the dark hall, dimly lit by candles. He followed them down, slowly, and trying to keep an eye out for any traps that may have been set out to keep intruders at bay. He was surprised when he did not come across any.

He soon found himself leaving the hallway through an archway that led to the main shrine room. Through the dim light, he could make out a figure knelt in front of the alter, and he felt a sudden chill run up his back. It was definitely the god he was seeking. He tried to take a step back, hoping he would not be noticed but the sound of his foot hitting the floor echoed through the room. The god remained still for a second, before carefully lifting himself from his position on the floor. While he stood, he still did not turn around.

“Have mortals forgotten how to read?” The god suddenly questioned. “Or are you another who has come here to slay me?”

“I'm not here to kill you,” he replied, and immediately noticed the shift in the god's body language. He recognised his voice. Of course he did. Slowly the god turned around, his hanfu gracefully twirling from the motion. Two icy glowing eyes looked him over, but Hanzo could make out no more of his face in the darkness.

“Hanzo Hasashi.” To his surprise, the god spoke his name tenderly, with no hint of anger or bitterness. “I am surprised, after all these years that you come before me, and claim to harbour no ill will toward me.”

“I come not for myself, but the people down below.” Hanzo could feel his throat closing up as he watched the god slowly walk towards him and he tried to think to say next. As he got closer, Hanzo was able to make out his features more clearly. Being a god, he had not aged a day since the last time they had met, however curiously he had gained a rather striking scar across his one eye and had managed to grow a beard the same white colour as his hair. The god's cheeks glistened against the candle light, and Hanzo realised it was because they were wet with tears that seemed to constantly flow from his eyes.

“Speak to me your mind,” was all the god said, even as the tears rolled down his cheeks, there was no tone of sadness in his voice.

“I come before you, Lord Kuai Liang, God of Winter, to humbly beg for your mercy. Mercy in stopping the eternal winter you cast upon the people of this world.” Hanzo allowed himself to drop to one knee, bowing his head as a gesture of respect and surrender. “I was the one who struck your brother down, I am the cause of your grief, I am the one who should bare the burden of your fury, not them. You may punish me in any way you see fit, just please let them feel the warmth of summer once more.”

Silence filled the air. Hanzo grit is teeth, tense and awaiting Kuai Liang's hand to strike him down as he had once done to the god's brother. Finally however, Kuai Liang sighed, causing Hanzo to look up and desperately try to read his facial expression.

“That is... A noble gesture,” Kuai Liang slowly spoke, holding one of his hands over his chest. Hanzo could see the pain in his eyes. “But I am afraid that I can not stop the winter.”

“What? Why not?” Hanzo jumped to his feet, desperate. Raiden had said this was the way, Raiden had assured him that Kuai Liang would accept the gesture and end the winter.

“I can not stop the winter, Hanzo Hasashi, because it is not of my design.”

Hanzo stopped himself to replying too quickly to really think about those words. Not of his design? What did that mean? That he was not the person responsible? But... It was common knowledge that the winter was Kuai Liang's grief given a physical form.

“What?” That was all Hanzo found he could say. He had so many questions, and tried to find the words to ask them. “I don't understand, you are the god of winter, your grief is what is causing this, is it not?”

“Allow me to put it like this,” Kuai Liang started, reaching a hand to touch his cheeks, brushing away his tears. A futile attempt, as they were quickly replaced by more. “My grief is indeed the weapon, but I am not it's wielder.” Hanzo still didn't understand, but thankfully, Kuai Liang seemed to realise this, as he continued to speak. “After you killed my brother, the Elder God's took it as an act of defiance against them. They resolved that Earthrealm as a whole would pay for your actions. They took me and my grief, and used it to issue their punishment.”

Kuai Liang turned away, slowly walking over to two statues nestled against the wall. Hanzo followed, one of the statues was Kuai Liang himself, the other was his elder brother, Bi-Han. Kuai Liang looked at the statue of Bi-Han longingly, closing his eyes and shaking his head in pain.

“I have tried, for so many years, to let go of the pain and anger I feel,” he admitted, reaching forward to touch the cheek of his brother's statue. “But each time I do, I feel the elder gods influence pulling me back. They will not let me move on until they are satisfied that Earthrealm has learnt it's lesson.” Kuai Liang slumped against the statue, closing his eyes once more. “I am... so tired... I just want to lay my brothers memory to rest and move on, but I can't...”

In some ways, Hanzo wondered if this should have been obvious. Kuai Liang had always shown kindness to the mortals that worshipped him, it was out of character for him to take his pain out on those he tried so hard to please. As Kuai Liang pushed away from the statue, straightening his posture, but the slump in his shoulders was still there.

“I meant it, when I said your gesture was a noble one,” Kuai Liang softly spoke again, finally turning back to Hanzo and approaching. He placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. “For what it is worth, I forgive you.”

Hanzo choked slightly, three words he never expected to hear. How, after all his suffering by Hanzo and the Elder Gods hands, was he able to say those words with such ease?

“It... Is getting late,” Kuai Liang finally said, releasing his grasp on Hanzo's shoulder, only to loop his arm around Hanzo's bicep. “It will be far too dangerous for you to transverse the mountain in the dark, allow me to make you some tea, it shall keep you warm until the night passes and you can leave safely.”

Hanzo allowed the god to lead him back towards the shrine, as they got closer to the alter, Hanzo could make out a small tea set on it. Hanzo wondered if this had been a gift from some mortals.

He watched as Kuai Liang began to prepare the tea, softly speaking about how back when times were not like this, his followers would often come with gift's of tea, aware of how he loved it so, and how every so often, he will go to find some fresh teas left for him in the box outside his temple. Despite his tears and anguish, he smiled as he spoke, obviously he had fond memories of his worshippers.

It was unfair. Unfair to the mortals of Earthrealm who had done nothing to earn such ire from the Elder Gods. Unfair for them to take the actions of one man as the actions of an entire people. And most certainly unfair to force Kuai Liang to relive his trauma day in and day out.

Only he could put an end to all of this suffering and he concluded, as he took a sip of the camomile tea offered to him by the God of Winter, if he had to confront the Elder Gods themselves in order to set things right, then that would be what he would do.

He would stop this winter, and bring spring to Earthrealm once more.


End file.
